Woods Twins
by Wayward Fairchild
Summary: Following the story of Laken and Layton, twins with special abilities, as they are thrown into the world of supernatural head on and into a war while staying away from their father and not being found by the people who want to kill them. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1: Intro are no my thing

**Laken**

That seems to fit. A poem that introduce myself that is about me and my dad. Yea I said me and my dad. Daughter like father. My name is Laken Woods. My brother is Layton, we are twins and he is a brat in my opinion. Lacy is my older sister, we have a different father. Our father was American and hers was British. We were born in London. My mum had meet my dad on a trip to America and during the business trip she got pregnant with twins. Lacy had just lost her father so it was not to bad. Where was Lacy? London with Gramps. He passed a few years ago. My mum is Lauren Woods. She is gone a lot and we never really see her. I do not know anything about my father except his name. We have his last name, but with strangers we go by mothers which is Woods.

So we recently moved to America and are living in Lawrence, Kansas. Of all cities, Mum choose Lawrence the birth place of the famous characters in the Supernatural novels. Mum hated those books, but I never knew why. Come on would it not be fun to get stuck in the world of Supernatural and spend a day hunting monsters instead of going to school and acting like some normal person when you are a fangirl through and through. You know the one girl who wears plaid all the time and has a complete collection of pop figurines from all her favorite tv shows and books. Hey why is supernatural not a tv show. Remind me to add that to my list of ideas for the my future self.

The house was nice. Mum and the old owner talked and she handed her a business card if there was something off about the house. She also said that we need to keep salt and oh yeah Lacy's room used to be a nursery were someone was killed in a fire. Literally, this woman told us that and Lacy being Lacy looked worried so I ended up with Lacy's room. So new town, new home, new friends maybe, and Mum still leaves for extended amounts of time. Like we were in the house no more then a hour and Mum gets a call from a old friend so she left.

So Layton convince Lacy to let me and him explore the city. The town was nice. Layton seemed to think so to. I looked at the sky and smiled. It was a nice day.

"Let grab a bite." Layton said. He was dressed in a t-shirt and cargo shorts like always. Whereas I was in a black shirt with my plaid top and some skinny jeans and my favorite combat boots.

"There is a diner over there." I said casually. We went in and got a table. The waitress was nice and very talkative. She even told us about our house.

"The Winchester house. I knew John and Mary. Mary died in the house, but the boys and John got out. They left pretty soon after and never came back." She told us.

"I think you read too many of the supernatural novels." I muttered.

"Supernatural novels? Never heard of them." She said walking away to put in our orders.

"She is right." A voice said. I looked up to see a boy about our age.

"Excuse me?" I said. Layton looked him up and down.

"Name is Caelum, but I go by Cael." He said sitting next to me. "and you are Laken and Layton Woods. You two are in danger."


	2. Chapter 2: The Infamous Caelum

**Layton**

I should properly introduce myself. I am Layton Woods. The hot sexy brother of Lacy and Laken. Laken and I are identical twins besides the facts I am a guy. The whole thing about hey you look like your dad not your mom thing made us the outcast in the family. Laken was a nerd. Just to make it obvious. Now where was I yes.

So Caelum came and sat by my sister who blushed. Look at me I am freaking Laken Woods' guy make me blush. Caelum winked at her too. Was the guy begging to die or what.

"So no questions so far?" He asked. "Come on. I know all about your house and about the Winchesters and about you two."

"Sure you do." I said casually.

"How old are we?" Cael asked.

"Fourteen, which is the right age to begin hunting. Now we have more pressing matter like how your mother just got kidnapped and your father is still out there." He said with a smile. "My friend and I will help you at a price."

"What?" I asked knowing I was going to regret it. Laken looked at me nervously.

"I will need one of you to do something that could kill you and ruin your life. Either that or you never see your mother and your whole family dies." Caelum said looking at me like I would agree.

"I will." Laken said. Caelum looked shocked and so did I.

"Well then Jake?" Caelum looked at another table. A boy got up and sat next to me.

"Hey." maybe Jake said.

"Well shall we check in with your sister?" Caelum asked.

"Fine." I said.

The walk home was quiet as our group walked towards our new house. Upon getting their our sister was on the porch yelling at a woman.

"Missouri." Caelum said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What are you?" Missouri asked Caulem and looked at Jake.

"Name is Caelum. I knew Castiel. Dean calls him Cas if I remember." Caelum said.

"A angel and a demon walking beside each other." Missouri said and left.

"We should go before she causes more problems and we have to deal with hunters." Caelum said looking at our sister.

"Jake and I are borrowing your siblings. Just till we find your mother nothing to bad." Caelum said like he knew everything. Then before I knew it he grabbed my should and we were gone.

The room we ended up in was nice and expensive. Jake laid down on one of the beds. Caelum shook his head. Laken looked shocked. Caelum took off his jacket to show a rock band shirt.

"I am a angel by the way." Caelum said.

"And I am the demon that the woman was talking about. Technically this boy was a hunter's kid. Feel sorry for him." Jake said. Caelum looked mad at him.

"Look I was assigned years ago to protect you two by a archangel just in case someone did not go along with a plan. Jake here, he told me about a demons plan to kill your mother and your two. I had to remove you before he found you two." Caelum said.

"So we are going to take down this demon if it kills us." Jake said. "I can be like Crowley, a pain in the side prep ruler that talks a lot."

"Stop with referring to your 'boss'" Caelum said looking at him.

"Supernatural is real." Laken said.

"Yes, those books are real. Dean and Sam Winchester are brothers who fight the supernatural. Castiel is a rebellious angel according to everyone." Jake said with a smirk.

"Castiel is a hero to the other angels." Caelum said.

"Hi, I'm the Infamous Caelum, I knew Cas. He touched my hand once." Jake said mockingly.

"Whatever demon boy. At least I worked for someone powerful. You have to deal with Crowley." Caelum said looking smug.

"Okay no more insults, what is the plan?" I asked.

"Kill the only demon. Laken volunteered to take him down. We also need to take care of his minions. So here is the deal. Laken and I will go to this powerful being while Caelum and you take care of the idiot servants." Jake said. Caelum looked worried.

"Should I not go with Laken to protect her?"

"Why am I stuck with the angel?"

"This powerful being does not need to be overwhelmed by two many people. Plus angels and him do not get along. He is sort of a powerful demon with a weapon which I now have, but we need the tool to wield it." Jake said.

"What is the tool?" Laken asked.

"We will meet here when we are done. First one here books a room for Mr. Ross." Jake said before grabbing my sister shoulder and disappearing.

"We best be going. We have a lot to do before we meet up with them again." Caelum said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Possessed Hunter

**Laken**

A cabin in the woods would seem peaceful right? Wrong! Jake made no peace when we walk into this cabin. It was not a calm place of peace.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Five years ago, I found a powerful blade. The blade is in this house and I am going to move it till I feel it is safe. This is my land so no one can find it." He said looking at the ground.

"Is that why you need me? To find a blade?" I asked laughing.

"No, the blade is nothing without the power of a wielder. You are going to get the power, but first we need to hide the blade somewhere only you and I will know where to find it." He said casually.

"How about we give it to someone so it is on the move?" I suggested.

"No. We need a solid place where Crowley cannot find it or anyone else. This blade is more powerful then anyone ever needs to touch and the power that you need to wield it can make someone unstoppable. Even death would not be able to hold them." He said picking up the carpet and open a compartment.

"What is this blade?" I asked. He held up a blade and smiled.

"The First Blade." He said with a smile.

The trip to the new hiding place for this blade was dangerous. I knew that if anyone could hide it who would not be moving it would be him. When we got to the property, I looked around for his house. Jake was rolling his eyes.

"South Dakota is so overrated. We should hide it in Kansas. Maybe in the Winchester's backyard." Jake joked.

"Mum used to bring us here on summer breaks for a week or whenever she had work in America. Bobby's house was always here." I said looking for the old man.

"Bobby Singer?" he asked shocked.

"Yes dumbo." I said. I looked around the cars and went to one of the mustangs that I had worked on. He promised me it for my sixteen birthday. Though he always thought I would like a Impala better.

"You do know he is dead." Jake said looking at the car and smiling. I turned to Jake.

"How?" I asked frustrated.

"I just heard through the grapevine." He said touching my car.

"Hands off my baby." I said.

"It is a car Laken." He said, but he moved his hand off my car. I heard sirens and turned to see the sheriff had decided to make a appearance. She parked the car and came to meet us.

"Excuse me, but this is private property." She said.

"I'm Laken Woods. I am Bobby's niece. My mum sent me to pick up my car." I said hoping she did not know him that well.

"Bobby had no siblings." the sheriff said. She then threw water at me. I was shocked and then Jake laughed.

"Seriously, Holy Water on a girl that is definitely not a demon." Jake laughed. She then went to throw some at him and he held up his hands.

"Wow there. I am a friend of a friend of Cas." He said quickly. "The Winchester's angel. Girly here can not tell a hunter, but I can."

"Jody Mills." She said looking him up and down.

"Jake Roads. This is Laken Woods. She a friend of Bobby's. She did not know." Jake said.

"Roads?" I asked.

"Sorry we were getting down to business when we meet Cael has the attitude of an Archangel sometime." Jake said being polite to me.

"Bobby used to babysit me and my siblings when my mother was in America. He promised me the car when I was sixteen." I said hoping I looked a little older then I was.

"You don't look sixteen." She said.

"I am though and we are in a situation. We need to get from place to place fast so we can save her mother." Jake said looking at me with a smile. "Besides I am sure we do not want to bug the Winchesters right now. I hear they are busy with closing Hell or something like that."

"Well then you two better get going. If you need anything just call this number and I can help." She said handing us a piece of paper. Jake got in the driver's seat and I sat next to him in the passenger seat.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"The Winchester's backyard." He said.


	4. Chapter 4: When Someone is Dead

**Layton**

I swore colorful as he landed against the wall. Cael was enjoy the pain and from what I could tell his vessel had died long ago. I grabbed the angel blade and stabbed the demon. It was the second one this week and from what Cael said it was because Cael and Jake got a long and no one liked either of them.

"Why are these demons and angels after you two?" I asked.

"Jake and Crowley go back. So far back that apparently Crowley knows Jake's real name." Cael said picking up the angel blade that he dropped.

"Jake isn't his name?" I asked walking towards the truck that Cael had.

"No, it is his vessel's name. Jake broke a few rules with this kid's deal by possessing the kid and running off. So now Crowley wants him dead." Cael said.

"So Jake is the kid?" I asked. Cael chuckled.

"No, Jake is the newest of his vessels. He always takes their name. That kid is still out there though. His name was Wayne Lynns." he told me as he got into the car. I got in too.

"So Jake saved this guy's life how old is this guy?" I asked.

"Old enough to have a sixteen year old son." Cael said. "Jake is Wayne's son. Jake asked his father before letting the demon in that saved his father's life."

"So Wayne is a hunter?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Look I could go through and explain the kid's whole life or I could just say Jake saved his life in a way and now he owes him for being alive for a extra eleven years."

"What about you?" Cael froze for a second.

"I killed other angels to protect something that I felt would save the world."

"Has the thing you saved, saved the world yet?"

"Sort of. I rather not talk about it." He stayed quiet the rest of the way to the motel. Once inside, I fell on the bed and past out. I woke to the door being knocked in and grabbed the gun from my pillow and pointed it towards the door. The man looked at me like I was a joke. Cael awoke and looked worriedly.

"Where is the demon?" he asked.

"Look in a mirror idiot." Cael said looking at me like he wanted me to run.

"The one that you claim is your friend." he looked at me.

"Friend? I have one?" Cael sound deadly.

"My men said he was in South Dakota." he told Cael. Cael looked shocked.

"Bobby is in South Dakota maybe they were there to talk to him." I said looking between the two who looked at me confused.

"They?" the man asked.

"Bobby?" Cael asked.

"Either that or Lake want her car really badly." I said quickly. "Why were are they suppose to be?"

"Ireland. He owns land there. Then to the unknown. They said they would stay out of America as much as possible." Cael said confused.

"Is pretty boy not obeying you anymore or something?" The man said. At this point, I need someone else here before I went crazy and stabbed this man.

"I do not know all the locations he plans to go." Cael said. "Layton and I were hunting. Layton need practice if he want to help me with defeating a pain in my behind and surprisingly I am not talking about you, Crowley."

"Well I must be going. I will send a message to the angels for you though Caelum saying you are in Maine again." Crowley said leaving.

"Guess we are leaving." I said. Caelum was already packing.

"Either that or they will kill us for what I have done." Cael said has he packed up his stuff. I had my things that Cael got me packed. We were on the road in no time.

We were at Bobby's in no time. I looked around the property.

"Her car is missing." I told him. Cael looked closely for any sign of life.

"We should go into town and ask if anyone has seen them." Cael said. In town, the people did not know anything about my sister or Jake. When we lost hope, Cael suggested ask around the police station. Inside the station the cops were no help and we almost lost hope again till I saw one more person. The Sheriff.

"Madam." I said. She looked at me shocked.

"I am Layton Woods..." I started but she stopped me.

"Laken's brother." She said.

"Yes, I am. So my sister was here. Did she go off with Bobby and another boy?" I asked.

"Bobby is... he passed away a while back." she told me.

"Oh." I said looking at Cael who looked upset.

"They were here though. Her and the boy. I am guessing your a hunter also then." she asked me.

"Yea. I am. Cael and me have been looking for where my mum is been kept." I said.

"Well I'm Jody Mills and as I told Laken if you need anything just call me at this number." She handed me a paper and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Ms. Mills." I said.

"Jody fine." she said as me and Cael left.

"So we need to continue looking for your mom well they look for whatever Jake will think will defeat this demon." Cael said.

"Is there a weapon?" I asked.

"Two that I know of and I am hoping it is the less dangerous of the two that I am thinking of." Cael said as we headed to find a new contact to help find my mum.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Never Should be Death

**Laken**

Jake was a annoying driver. He did not drive fast like Mum said Dad did. Nor did he drive like my mum who drove to slow. He drove perfectly. What type of demon does that. I turned on the radio to pass time, but it was all crap finally a station was playing AC/DC "Back in Black" so I could deal with it till Jake shut it off.

"Jerk." I said.

"How about we talk?" He suggested look at the road closely.

"Why are you a demon?" I asked. He sighed.

"It not a happy story." He said.

"Tell me." I said.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine. If you will shut up."

"I was born to a poor family in Scotland back in the day. I got into a little trouble, but my mate got me out. His mum was a worthless woman who left him. Kid need someone to befriend so we became mates. I always thought he was a softy. Never would tell the kid, but when I was getting to be a man, I meet this gal from the middle class. She was very pretty and her name, Sheela. She was a pretty thing with her rose red hair and the brightest green eyes. Aye, she was pretty. My mate was younger then me and teased me for my crush. I just knew I had to have her."

"I would never guess you were from Scotland. Jake is not really an Scottish name is it?"

"Jake is not my name. Promise not to tell Cael what my name is?"

"Promise."

"Cai, my name was Cai."

"Why change it?" He smiled and looked at the road.

"My mate. Now can I continue?" I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Yea."

"So I knew I could not have Sheela without doing something extreme. So I told an witch about the gal and she sent me to this mystery woman who could give men riches for a price. I did not care at this point I was in love with this gal and I need her to love me and be with me. The woman and me made a deal. I got the gal I wanted and the life I wanted for ten years. I took the deal like a idiot. We married and everything was going well. I had two boys and a beautiful daughter. My mate was forgotten. Ten years came and I prayed that the woman might let me go, but the hell hounds came and killed me."

"You made a deal with a demon?"

"I wish I had just tried to live my life as a normal person. I looked into my family once I became a demon. Sheela remarried not long after I died. My eldest son became a warrior and fought many battles til he passed. My youngest married a woman and had many children. My daughter was untraceable. She disappeared a few years after I died."

He was definitely sad about missing his family's lives. "My dad was not there when I was a child."

"So Cael tells me." Cai pulled into a gas station. I went and grabbed snacks. The man at the counter looked at me suspiciously as I hand him some cash.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"My mum and dad are in the car. They asked me to come in and grab snacks." I lied looking at Cai leaning against the car. I went out and saw the man before he tried to stab Cai.

"JAKE!" I yelled. He turned and throw the guy down as another guy grabbed me. I tried to yell at Cai, but a man in a black suit came out.

"Well I thought you did not date females anymore Cai." He said.

"Fergus. I thought you were in Maine. I swear I left my tracks in Maine to lose your sorry ass again." Cau looked at me and smiled.

"Give your girlfriend one more smile before I kill her." Fergus said.

"Girlfriend? No, she is some chick that Cael likes. A kid that can hold a archangel and not go crazy. She is a powerful asset that Cael handed to me to take to another friend." Cai said trying to get his words straight.

"Crowley." A voice said. I turned my head to see Cael with Layton. Layton looked worried.

"Caelum the rebel angel. I hear you have a liking for a little girl I am holding." Fergus or Crowley said.

"This is between you and me." Cai said. "I am the one you have crap with thanks to a certain gal. Or do you need my help finally?"

"I am the King of Hell. I do not need some punk demon who is a wimp help." he said looking at me.

"A vessel for the archangels? They let those loose? I thought the Winchester were the only ones who could possible hold a archangel?"

"It does not matter. Give me a few months and I will willingly turn myself into you. No fight no lies."

"I need your help." Crowley said. He signed his demon to let me go.

"My help? What the catch?" Cai asked.

"Always the same, Cai. Ask questions first then accept. I need Sam Winchester stopped. He is planning to close Hell. Meaning you and me trapped in the same place for more then a few minutes."

"So?" Cai said looking at Crowley like he was seriously thinking about punching him.

"You do know that is a problem and not a solution. I need him stopped you want to be able to go see any of your boy toys when ever." Crowley said.

"Hmm. I have some business to finish then I will think about it." Cai said.

"I can always take her to him." Cael said.

"He would kill you idiot angel." Cai looked at Cael with stubborn eyes.

"And he won't kill you?" Cael said shocked.

"He owes me a favor. I helped him with a problem back in the day and he promised me anything I want when I want it." Cai said.

"I will give you the thing you most desire." Crowley said.

"What do you think I want this time?" Cai said.

"Your daughter, Moira."


	6. Chapter 6: The Child who Rebelled

**Layton**

"Your daughter, Moira." Jake froze as Crowley said that. Laken looked shocked.

"Where is she you asshole?" Jake yelled.

"I can not tell you, Cai." Crowley acted like he forgot.

"I will help you once I get Laken what she needs to complete her task." Jake said. Crowley smiled.

"It has been a long time since I had to clean up after your mess so you better not make a mistake or Moira might get hurt." Crowley said before he disappeared with all the other demons besides Jake. Cael looked at Jake shocked.

"We need to go before we get unwanted attention. I will get Laken to my contact then we will meet at the place we planned too." Jake told Cael. Cael nodded before Jake took off with my sister.

"We better go." He said looking me up and down.

"You sure we might need to find help if we are dealing with more demons." I said. Cael smiled.

"Then let us teach you about your gift." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy then rethought that. Angel dude might be insane, but he wouldn't lie to me about some "gift" that I may or may not have.

"Then tell me how to use it and I will fight better." I said and he smiled and snapped me to the last place I thought. He brought me to fucking hell. I am not joking. He just walked in and demons followed curiously. He end up at one cell and smiled.

"You enjoying your time in there." He asked. The man looked between me and Cael.

"Why is he here? No one want the vessel kid in here. If Crowley knew the original king's vessel was just sitting here. That kid is dead meat." the man said looking me up in down with a little worry.

"Layton is not..." Cael started.

"He not Sam. Sam now has his death signed on fifty walls down here. He better hope he goes to heaven though I think the reapers would rather have him and his brother disappear forever in a abyss where they can not be found, but Death is like NO." I swear this demon was more dramatic then Lacy on her monthly.

"Layton is powerful. I want to know how to unlock his gift without using the means that past people used." Cael said looking at the man wearily.

"You mean no blood. I can't help you, but Ruby could." the man had a smug look.

"Ruby is dead." Cael said. The man just laughed.

"We both know how could fix that. He owes you. Though I heard he was the Winchester's bitch last time I checked. Though thanks to him I am stuck in this hole with these flea bags." the man smiled at me.

"Why do I have a feeling you do not want me to call him?" Cael asked. The man smiled.

"Let me tell you this. I can have her to you in a few days tops. He might take longer due to his situation with being under the radar. My only problem is that I need to be released." The man watched me.

"If anyone upstairs heard about this I would be hunted even more then before." Cael looked worried.

"Luci would be upset too. Favoritism wins again and he doesn't even know that you keep meeting with me. You could help me. I will promise not to restart the apocalypse again." The man had a crazy look in his eyes.

"I will take my chances with the my personal archangel. Have fun in the cage Michael. Tell Luci that I say hi. He dragged me out quickly.

"Please tell me you have a plan?" I asked.

"Yep, I have an archangel that owes me a favor. I play along that he is dead and he goes along with it. He will do favors once in a while." Cael did not look at me as we got to the motel. In our room there was a man who looked like he was dreading whatever we were to ask.

"Gabe." Cael said.

"If you are trying to convince me to go talk to Cas then No. I am done with the Winchesters... Who is this kid?" He looked me up and down like I looked familiar.

"Layton Woods. Kid that just became a hunter and whose sister is MIA again." I said casually.

"She not MIA. Jake is taking her to a friend. I need you to bring someone back from the abyss." Cael said.

"Let me guess, Cas died for like the hundredth time and Sam and Dean are crying over it again." Gabe said like that is what he expected.

"Her name is Ruby." I said.

"You want to bring back a demon who got Luci out of the pit. Are you both nuts or on drugs? Seeing rainbows?" Gabe asked.

"Dude that is totally not cool." I said before I realized what I said. I was not wanting anyone to find out.

"Okay? I swear he reminds me of someone that I killed before, but I can't put my finger on it." Gabe said.

"Look just bring the demon here and we will kill her after she answers a few questions or we can always let Michael loose." Cael said.

"Seriously though rainbows." I said. Gabe and Cael gave me a look. "Just ignore me while I read a book on how someone died and someone kept have Tuesdays" I grabbed one of Laken's Supernatural novels.

"Sam and Dean. He reminds me of them both." Gabe said.

"Look bring the pest here and we can ask her how to use this secret mojo of mine without blood." I said opening the book.

"One annoying as hell demon needs a devil's trap." Gabe remind me. I sighed and grabbed some tape and made a design on the tile in the kitchen figuring it would be easier to clean then the carpet. I went back to my book as Gabe disappeared saying he need to grab a few things. The book had just got to the fifth death when Gabe returned throwing a girl in the middle. I looked at her as she looked at the three of us.

"I was enjoy my nap." she said.

"Good. Welcome back to Earth. I am Caelum. This is Gabriel and that over there is Layton." Cael said.

"I don't care." she said looking between the two.

"Maybe we could get Castiel and have him help." Gabe suggested.

"Archangel can't do nothing about a demon?" I asked. Gabe gave me a look. The door opened and Jake and Laken entered. Laken looked between us and the demon.

"I do not want to know." She said noticing one of her books on the bed. "Seriously Lay can you at least read the one about something interesting like Dean being brought back by Cas?"

"Seriously that is your problem! Not the fact that a dead demon is in our kitchen?!" Jake said.

"Cai." Ruby said.

"I thought the Winchesters killed you." Jake said. "You know when you helped Lilith open the freaking gate and then we all were having to obey the big boss except for me and Crowley who were smart and knew what was going on."

"You two are just buddy buddy from back in the day." Ruby said looking at Laken.

"You look like a guy who stabbed me once." She said. Laken turned pale. "So does the boy. What do you all want?"

"Well first I want a new car." Gabe started and she gave him a look.

"You did ask what we wanted." Laken pointed out.

"I need to know how to control this gift I have." I said looking at her. "You have experience with it."

"You mean I feed Sam Winchester my blood to make him powerful and he ended up stabbing me in the back. Yea that was totally what I wanted." Ruby said give me a look.

"Is there a way without me drinking blood?" I asked. "Michael seemed to think so."

"Michael?" She acted shocked.

"Michael and Lucifer are in the cage together. Sam is out and about and last I heard Dean and Cas just got back from purgatory." Cael said.

"Okay I will tell you, but it is dangerous." Ruby said.

"Dangerous is my family name." I said.

"I thought it was Woods." Gabe said.

"Technically it is neither but we go by Woods to separate us from our father." Laken said. "He doesn't know we exist or that he has twin kids."

"There is one thing. You would have to find the demon and he could teach you." Ruby said.

"So who was it?" I asked.

"Oh your screwed. I don't even know that." She said. "Are you done? I figure that the abyss is where I am going back too."

"Have fun." Gabe said and they both disappeared before Cael turned to my sister.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" he yelled

 _So hiya. I know Gabe should not have control of the nothingness and also I may fix it so if Gabe's story and mine have a few plot holes I change it but I just want to be close to the spn story has possible without changing things. So it may be explained later what actually happened... or not._

 _-Wayward Fairchild_


	7. Chapter 7: The Mark of Darkness

**Laken**

 **Before the return to the motel.**

I opened my eyes as someone shook me awake. We were at a cabin in the woods with bee hives all around us. I saw a bee keeper who was heading our way as Cai and I exited the car. The man took off the hat that hid his head.

"Cai." He said looking at me.

"Hey, I know I said I would only come if I need a favor and I need a favor. I plan to make a few deals with you to hid you from the eyes of others." Cai said.

"Then let us go in and talk." he said. "Who is the girl?"

"Laken." I said casually.

"I am Cain." he said leading us into the house. He got us tea and we sat and Cai explained his ideas to Cain.

"You want this girl to bare the Mark of Cain." Cain asked.

"I can do it." I said. "I know I am strong enough."

"If you die with the Mark then you will be your worst nightmare child." He said looking me up down. "That angel grace in you will not save you from the nightmares."

"Angel grace?" I asked, but he moved on to the other half of the deal.

"You will get rid of the blade?" he asked Cai.

"I will put it at the bottom of the deepest ocean so no human can get it or demon or angel." Cai said. "I know it can't be destroyed, but hidden from everyone would help and no one has to know I ever held the blade."

"When she is done, she will give me back the mark and you will not find me again?" Cain asked.

"I promise on my decedent's lives that I will not contact you after the mark is removed from Laken's arm." Cai said. Cain pulled up his shelve of his shirt.

"Miss. Laken can we shake on the deal." He asked with a smirk. I held out my hand and when our hands touched he gripped mine and I felt pain as the mark that had once been on his arm moved to mine. He pulled away once it was on my arm and I held the power of it.

"Good Luck. Cai, guess this is our second to last visit. Don't get killed out there and good luck with this prince." Cain said as we left. 

We made it back to the motel that we were suppose to meet Layton and Caelum at and found out they were already there. We entered to a demon in the kitchen. Layton and Caelum and some other guy interrogated her some more before new guy left with the demon. Caelum looked at me and as soon as they left gave me a upset look. He was made and it took a second before I understood why.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Caelum yelled at me. I flinched. Cai laughed at Cael and my brother just stood there shocked.

"I made a deal to save our asses." I said casually.

"That is the mark of Cain. That is no lighthearted thing Laken." Caelum said looking at Cai.

"Look I know Cain personally. She is borrowing the mark till Myke is dead. Then we all go back to fighting our own battles and never talk to each other again." Cai said. Caelum sighed.

"Fine, but once this is over our deal is done. I will be able to protect the twins on my own." Caelum said. Layton looked at me before speaking.

"Who told you to protect us?" He seemed more annoyed then normal.

"I did." the guy from earlier said. "Next time you want me to grab Winchester's toy please do not call. I do not want to go through the torture of dealing with that annoying demon. I shut her mouth just to stop about hearing about Luci or Sam being the best... why is everyone starring at me now?"

"You asked Cael to watch us?" Layton asked shocked. "An archangel? What did we do to deserve that?"

"Abigail is the reason, but you wouldn't remember. She experiment on you two as children. I only found this out, because she trapped me with holy fire and told me to give her daughter angel grace or else. I promised I would so when Laken was born. I gave her angel grace. Abigail tried hunting me down after that and failed. You Layton have a bit of demon blood from Myke. Another one of her deals."

"So I have part of your grace. What does that mean?" I asked.

"Take it as a forgiveness present to your father for the time I killed him." Gabriel joked. Caelum looked at him confused. Cai rolled his eyes.

"You killed our father?" Layton asked.

"He is alive. I brought him back. Someone asked me to and I couldn't be too cruel." Gabriel was not the type I would get on his bad side.

"So you go back deep again?" Caelum asked.

"I got to find out some stuff, but I have a lead on someone I am looking for. Cas is back so I might check on him see how he is doing. You know the normal stuff in the deep." Gabriel said.

"Meaning you are not going to go talk to Cas no matter what might happen to him." Caelum asked.

"When was the last time you checked on her? I am sure Cas will be mad if you keep neglecting this task he laid upon you." is all Gabriel said.

"Claire is fine. I have feels out so I know when she is in trouble. If she is about to get hurt I will go check in on her, but for now my priority is these two." Caelum said. Gabriel left and it got quiet again.

"We got more problems then just Myke." Cai said. "I got to go stop hell from closing and you guys need to break in. I will see if a old contact can help."

"Leaving so soon?" I said.

"It feels right. Try not to get killed. We need you alive Laken for more reasons then one." Cai said.

"I will try." I said. Cai kissed the top of my head before leaving. I smiled at the two boys.

"So what did I miss?" I asked.

"Not much." Layton said looking at the floor.

"I think we need to head out." Caelum said and started grabbing his things. Layton followed and we headed out. I realized that my car was gone and I texted Cai to ask where it was.

Cai: I put it in a safe spot do not fret young Laken. Try not to be too hard on Caelum. He has been protecting you for years with no idea on why he had to protect you.

I smiled as I called shotgun and my brother just rolled his eyes and got into the back. 

Our next motel was nice. It had combining doors so we could have two rooms. Caelum did not sleep apparently. We hung out in my room till Layton got tired then he left me and Caelum alone.

"You have questions?" Caelum asked.

"So your an angel named Caelum?"

"I thought you knew that."

"I do I just want to know why. Why me?" I looked at the mark on my arm. How was I chosen to have angel grace?

"Your father most likely. He choose you over Lacy. The only difference is your fathers. I tried for years to figure out who your father was, but I still can't."

"I know who my father was. He was some guy who like one night stands." I said honestly. "Mother called him the boy who grew up to fast and now enjoys life. I never meet him though. Mum said he was a American hunter that she hooked up with back in the day."

"Hunter?"

"I use to think your average hunter, but now I think she meant an actually hunter. Layton looks like him apparently except for his eyes which are blue like Mum's."

"How about you? You look like your brother besides your eyes."

"Green eyes. Lacy use to make fun of me for having green eyes."

"Lacy was rude and unkind."

"Why me though? I get maybe my father was something special, but what about me."

"Laken, you are the most beautiful girl that I ever meet and you have a spark like no other and I am not talking about the angel grace. You have this spark of hope even when things get worse. You have always been a protector and you know when you need to be someone savior. You, Laken Woods, are a angel if I ever meet one."

"I am not an angel."

"No, you are human and that is better. Angels are blindly obedient and warriors. You are a protector. You keep others safe before you." He whispered the next part. "That is why I fell in love with you. That is why I killed my regimen for you."

"You have feelings for me?" I was shocked by his profession.

"I have had feeling for you since I meet you. Since I saw you protect Layton for the first time. Since you shot a gun for the first time or threw daggers. You were always the one I was watching over, but I expanded to watching your brother. I have never seen sibling love before I saw you and Layton. I have heard of the Winchesters and I heard how many times they have brought each other back from the dead, but never have I meet someone who was that protective." I looked at him shocked. He then disappeared leaving me with his words.


	8. Chapter 8: Vampires Suck

"Rose red lips

Pale white skin

Pale blond hair

Skin never dying

But already dead.

The teeth as sharp

As kitchen knives

Cutting through skin

Drain the victim quickly." 

**Layton**

I was glad to have a case. I know Laken and I had training with weapons, but this was Laken's first case. I had more experience then Laken for once. Laken was new, but that didn't matter. She was prepared for this and now knowing what we did I was needing a case to get the thoughts out of my mind. Laken was looking into the deaths as I was looking at the records from the morgue. Caelum was interviewing people in town.

"I'm hungry." my sister said shutting her computer. I sighed. We were thinking it was vampires and if so she could be a victim since they were going after females with blond hair and my sister has dirty blond hair, but it was too close to comfort.

"Sure. We can hit the dinner in town." I said casually. We head to the dinner and asked Cael to meet us against my sister asking me not to. Once there we sat at a table and ordered food. Cael sat next to Laken which upset her more.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nothing yet. Cai sent me a message saying he was sending some help since this is Laken's first hunt." Cael said.

"I just got in." A voice said. We all turned to see Cai, but from the way he acted it was not Cai. "Can I sit?"

"Sure." I said shocked.

"You must be Jacob Lynns." Cael said. Laken looked him up and down. Our waitress returned with our food. She took Cael and 'Jacob's' order. Cael just wanted water though which made it easy for the waitress.

"Let get the weirdness out. I am not possessed by Cai. He took some other body that was about to die. I am Jacob Lynns, an hunter who grew up here in America, but I am from Canada originally." the boy who was possessed by Cai said.

"Laken Woods, British origins but we are now American citizens, that is Layton my twin brother."

"I know. Cai thinks you two are cute with trying to kill a prince of hell, but that what he says not me." Jake said smiling at me. I looked away feeling my cheeks redden. What was his opinion on me?

"Cai is a little crazy. Do you know much about him?" Laken asked.

"He knows Crowley from back in the day. They were friends or something. Crowley and Cai go way back, but Cai made a deal for love and end up forgetting about Crowley."

"That sounds like Cai." Cael said looking at Laken who was eating. The waitress brought Jake his food. We all moved the conversation to the case and all started trying to figure out what our best action would be when a guy in a trench coat walked in looking directly at Cael. He walked up to him and Cael got up.

"Caelum, we must talk. You know about a certain angel that I need information on." the man said. Cael smiled like he might have the info.

"Depends. If it is an archangel then no. If it is a angel then maybe. If it a child with grace of a archangel go screw yourself." Cael said.

"I am being serious Caelum." the man looked serious.

"Go ask Michael. Oh wait he is in the cage with the other annoying one." Cael smiled at us. The other man lowered a blade to his hand, Cael shook his head.

"We are busy on a hunt. Help us and we will help you." Cael said sitting down. The man thought about it and the blade was gone and he sat by Cael who was glad to close the distance between him and Laken. Laken sighed.

"Why must I sit by our idiot guardian angel?" Laken complained.

"Shut it." I said looking at the new guy. "Sorry about my sister, she is most likely PMSing."

"Glad I do not date girls. That would be terrible to have to deal with that." Jake muttered.

"Hey. I am not PMSing. I just don't like guys who stalk you for years and then practically beg for your love." Laken said. I looked at Cael. He looked upset.

"I was not begging. I was being truthful." Cael said. The man looked at all of us confused.

"Castiel, this is Jacob Lynns, and Laken and Layton Woods. Guys this is Castiel. He was in charge of the regimen I was in before I got my own." Caelum said.

"You mean before the regimen you killed." Laken said. Castiel looked confused by that and Cael looked at her like why you bring that up.

"So you are going to help us?" I asked.

"You are Layton Woods?" He asked.

"Sort of. Layton is my name and I go by Woods, but Laken and I decided to go by our mother's maiden name instead of our birth names." I knew it made no sense to others, but it made life easier.

"That is how you know who your father is?" Cael asked look at Laken.

"It does not matter. He is some hunter who would never want to meet his children. Hell he is probably dead. That other angel hinted towards it." Laken said looking at me.

"It does not matter we have to find this nest before another person dies." I said. "I think they are in the woods that is where the bodies are found."

"I was researching the woods there is a mine cave out there. Maybe they are hiding there." Laken suggested. Jake looked at his phone.

"We got a problem. That mine is flooded so we can not get into it at all if we tried so they can not be there. So that leaves the house on the edge of the woods which is owned by Doctor Acula." Jake said. I tried not to laugh as they all looked at me.

"The abbreviation for doctor is dr. dr plus acula is dracula. These vampires are setting a trap for hunters or they are plan stupid."

"Or both." Jake said looking at the time. "We should get sleep and check it out in the morning. The sleep more during the day."

"Sounds good. Castiel and I can check around the house and then give a report." Cael suggested. I looked at Laken who was playing with her leftover food. She looked upset.

"Hey someone wave down the waitress and see if we can get a slice of apple pie for miss bad mood." I said looking for our waitress.

"Apple pie?" said a now perk up Laken. I laughed at her. She had a thing about pie and Mum hated pie. Laken never got pie much, but I never understood why she liked it. I looked at the name on my phone of the last person I texted. Jayden, our cousin from our father's side, he was our father's mother's cousin's kid, was looking into a hunt near by and wanted to meet us. We had heard about him from Mum and I sent him a letter and we started texting after that. Every time I was in America I missed him. I texted him back our location and turned to see Laken almost done with a slice of apple pie. Cael looked at her with adoration and I knew that Castiel was staring at me again. Did I remind him of someone? I must have. I got a reply from Jayden saying he was a hour out and I gave him the name of our motel and the room number. I figured it would be good for me and Laken to meet someone from Dad's side even if it was a distant cousin who never meet our father. He would know something about our family. Anything was worth hearing.


	9. Chapter 9: Family, Boys, and Vamps

**Laken**

We were in Layton's room when a knocked interpreted us. Layton got the door to a boy who had to be in his late twenties.

"Layton Woods?" He asked. I got nervous. How did this guy know my brother's name? Was Cael okay?

"You must be Jayden." He said excited. Jayden relaxed.

"Yep. So you are the British cousin." Jayden said entering and looking at me. "This must be Laken then and... um who is he?"

"That is Jake. He is a friend." I said quickly. "Who are you and how do you know my brother?"

"Jayden, I am your cousin from your father's side. His mom was my mom's cousin." Jayden said. "Please call me Jay though."

"So you know our father?" I asked looking him up and down. He was pretty handsome with his blue eyes and his brown messy hair. Jay looked me up and down and smiled.

"I wish. I hear he was dead or something. He is not one to come to the hunter bars or funerals. Hear rumors here and there about him." he said

"Our father likes to stay low from what our mother said. We did not know about this world to recently as I told you." Layton said looking at me.

"Their father is a hunter?" Jake asked looking at both of us.

"It a long story. One of our other cousins told me before they were killed, but yes he grew up in the life like everyone else." Jay said being careful on what he said about our father. "Now I want to know why you two are in the US. Something wrong?"

"We might have got into a situation." I said showing him my arm. He looked at the mark and looked at me.

"Never seen that before." Jay said looking at the mark for a while.

"It's the Mark of Cain." Jake said. Jay looked between us.

"Do I want to know?" he asked kind of curious.

"Stupid there went to get the mark to kill a prince of hell." Layton said grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Need anything to drink?"

"What you got?" Jay said looking at Layton.

"Sodas and water bottles. None of us here are old enough to drink so you are out of luck on anything contain alcohol in it." Layton said looking at Jay. Jay looked to be in his twenties so him being able to drink would not be surprising.

"Just get me some water." Jay said. "Where your mother? Or any adult? I know your father doesn't know about you two."

"Not that he would care." Layton said handing Jay a water bottle.

"So we got a Jay and Lay now." I said smiling trying to change the topic.

"You in a rhyme mood or is talking about our father forbidden again?" Layton asked guessing my motives. Jay cracked a smile at the rhyme.

"You two have more problems then I thought you would have. So why are you here in this town?" He asked.

"We are working a case." Jake said glad to get a word in to pause from the research he was doing. "How long till we get word from the patrol squad?"

"Cael does like to leave me alone for long. I have barely know Castiel so I cannot tell you." Layton said. Jay looked at all of us.

"You have five people working a case?" He asked.

"Correction, we have three people and two angels." Jake said looking back at his laptop.

"Why so many?"

"It my first hunt and the second angel needs something from Cael." I said.

"First hunt? How you get chosen to kill a prince of hell if you never have hunted before?" Jay looked really concerned.

"She volunteered first. Neither of us had hunted. She a little protected of me for some reason." Layton said.

"You are the youngest technically. Someone got to protect you." I fired back. Jay looked alarm at our average sibling bickering.

"Why does another angel need this angel that is protective of you guys?"

"Castiel want some info on some angel. Cael seems to know stuff. There as been about five angels come to him since he meet us." Layton said. He looked over Jake's shoulder and cringed.

"Stop looking over my shoulder." he said before shutting his laptop.

"Why are you looking up pickup lines? Single not good for you."

"Grow up, Layton. I was not looking up pickup lines."

"Boys please stop." I said looking at them both and thinking how much I kinda shipped them, but I know Layton liked girls. He always had a girl on his arm in middle school. Now that we were in high school it would be the same. It always was with him.

"We got news." Cael said come in from no where with Castiel behind him. Cael looked shocked to see a new person in the room. "Whose he?"

"That is Castiel, as in Dean Winchester's angel." Jay looked freaked out of his mind.

"You know Dean?" Castiel asked.

"He killed my cousin." Jay said looking at me and Layton. "It another long story."

"Long story is normal for you." Jake said. "Please go on and tell us your life story well your at it all you will say is long story."

"Mockery is not appreciated." Jay said looking Castiel up and down. "I heard you and Dean where dead. I also heard that Sam was out of hunting."

"Dean and I were in purgatory. We just got back recently." Castiel said.

"Purgatory?" Cael asked.

"Yes." Castiel said. He looked at me again as if something was wrong with me. I know I am the most adorable person out there, but he was starting to creep me out by his stare.

"Cael, news?" my brother said getting everyone attention on Cael.

"It is a trap. Two vampires are guarding the house and the other are hiding in a bunker near by on the land." he said looking at me as if he was worried about me.

"So we head out in the morning. Did you get a count on how many we are dealing with or are we going in with a unknown number?" I asked.

"You are not going anywhere." Cael said. I looked at him shocked.

"And why not?"

"Laken, you are too valuable to risk."

"I need practice if I am going to take down a prince."

"We can train you, but a case is dangerous."

"What is dangerous is me dying! Cain told me not to die! Vamps are not going to kill me, because I am too smart to get killed that easily lover boy!" I was furious at this time and was sort of seeing red. I tried taking deep breaths and Layton was by my side in seconds.

"Happy thoughts." Jake said. Jay looked worried too.

"Fine, Laken, you can hunt. Don't say I didn't warn you." Cael said before disappearing. Castiel looked at her curiously.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Someone convinced her to get the Mark of Cain to help kill a demon." Jay said. "I'm Jayden by the way. I'm the twin's cousin from their father's side." I finally got calmed down enough. Layton was so worried he came to my room that night and took the other bed. Jay and Jake took his room. I knew sleep would take a while.

"Do you think our father will ever meet us?" he asked.

"I hope so and I hope he can be there for us. Maybe try to be a father." I said. Layton sighed.

"If he does, I hope he gets to know the real us. The kids who have been through everything just being his kids."

"He cannot be that bad Lay, he does not know about us. If he did he probably be training us himself. He is a good man. I know it and you know it."

"What does that make our mother?"

"She is a woman who tried to raise us right." I felt tears about to fall. I hated not missing her, but sometimes it was nice when she left. No, she is family, we must save her. I cannot let Layton loose his mother.


	10. Chapter 10:Meet Me in Kansas Maybe?

**Layton**

The bunker was easy to find. Cael and Laken took out the guards before join us. I look at the sky and smile. The sun was shining bright and I felt is sort of helped.

"I detect seven vampires." Cael said looking at us all.

"Seven?" Jake asked.

"That good. Not many." I said looking at Laken. She was looking at her arm worriedly. Jay was beside Jake looking at the bunker.

"No time like the present then." Laken said. We all got in there and cleaned up the nest. Cael was right. There were seven. We got back to Castiel waiting. He was talking on the phone to someone.

"So who are you looking for this time?" Cael asked sitting down.

"Myself." He said turning into another angel. "Long time no see Caelum."

"I have been keeping to myself." Cael said.

"You mean break orders for these kids. Don't think I don't know who they are and who their father is." the new guy said.

"I have to say you are right there now get lost."

"I am looking for Castiel."

"Castiel and I do not converse no longer." I looked at Cael who signaled us out of the room. We went to Laken's room.

"Think he knows?" Laken asked.

"Castiel is probably slum it up with the Winchesters." Jay said turning on the TV. Jake plopped down on my bed and Laken sat on hers. She looked worried still.

"You okay?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm Fine." She said, but it was a lie. Jake opened my laptop and started looking for cases. Cael came back.

"He is gone." he said looking at us.

"That is good who was he?" I asked.

"I knew something was off, he was just another angel looking for Castiel like all the rest. He trained with Gabriel for a bit so he has a few tricks up his shelve. He will not be a problem again." Cael said.

"I found a case in Kansas." Jake said. Laken looked at her phone.

"Looks like it a clear to go through with operation save Mum." She said.

"Layton, you cannot come." Cael said. I looked confused.

"I thought I was helping somehow."

"You are staying. Help Jake on the case and I will be back soon." Laken said getting up. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Lake, you barely have any training." I said. She looked away.

"I got to go now." She said her tone suggested let go. I keep my grip on her arm.

"No." I said.

"It is not your choice. We will meet at our house in Kansas. It will not take long. I will go get Mum and I will be back before anyone notice." She said then she flipped me and I land hard on my back. Cael grabbed her arm and they were gone. I got up and looked at Jay and Jake before grabbing the table lamp and throwing it. Jay grabbed me and made me sit down.

"Calm it man." He said looking at me. "We work this case then we will meet your sister in Kansas."

"What the case?" I said knowing that a case would calm me.

"Three found dead outside a bar in a small town. Lawrence, Kansas. All had their heads chopped off." Jake said. He seemed to be looking for something.

"We can check this out." I said. "But if it is nothing, we head to my house and we wait for my sister to get back safe and sound."

"Okay, where do you live by the way?" Jay asked.

"Currently Lawrence, Kansas." I said.

Getting to Kansas was nothing. Looking into the deaths was a little easier due to Jayden being in his late twenties. He came in and set down some files.

"We are dealing with some dead vamps. Looks like we got a hunter in town." Jay said. The door was knocked down and end came Lacy with a gun pointed towards me.

"Wondered when you would come back to town." Lacy said. "Now you are going to call that damn angel so he can let me get a hold of Gabriel."

"Gabriel is dead." I said. She smiled.

"Now we know your a idiot's child, but you know what happens to your family, because of your last name? Death. Death is what will follow you." she said holding the gun at Jake. "Now you demon are going to die."

"I think you are mistaken. I am just a hunter who was possessed." Jake said. Before she could pull the trigger, she was knocked out by a girl.

"Glad I came." she said smiling. She had a Scottish accent. She grabbed the gun before continue to pat down Lacy.

"Who the hell are you?" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Now Layton, we have bigger issues like getting to a safe house." She said.

"No, Laken told me to meet her here." I said.

"I have a problem with that." She said. "Look like I am going to have to drag you out of here."

"Who are you?" I asked her again.

"Look Laken is not coming. She had something happen. Your mother wants Laken dead. She will kill Laken if she can." the girl said.

"Where is my sister?" I asked.

"She went to meet with Cain to get rid of that mark. Cai and Caelum are with her. She is not well." the girl said.

"Are we going with him?" Jake asked.

"You may. I do not know him though." She said.

"I am Jayden. I'm their cousin." he said.

"I do not trust you still. So for now no. Caelum will come get you if he believes it is fine." she said.

"I am not going with some random chick to who knows where." I said. Lacy was beginning to stir.

"You have no choose. Laken sent me. She thought a pretty girl could convince you." she said lying through her teeth.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"I just told you Laken."

"No, you are lying who the hell sent you?"

"Cai. He felt that you would trust me."

"Cai is a idiot."

"Look my name is Moira and I am here to help you. Is that better?" She asked.

"Fine. I will come." I said. We left with Moria. Jake followed us as we drove. We got to the safe house after a few hours. It was a cabin. She pulled in and we all hustle out and got inside.

"So this your place?" I asked.

"My father's." she said looking at the place. "Things changed a lot since uncle took me from this world."

"Are you even human?" I asked. She turned and smiled. "More then you. I was kidnapped and dragged to hell. I fell into a long sleep though."

"Lucky. I hated it there." Jake said. I looked him up and down.

"Been there?" I asked.

"Cai." he said. She sat down and looked at the TV.

"Never seen a television?" I asked.

"I'm not from this century." She said quickly.

"Guess we need to educate you on our culture." I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"You should." She said looking a way. I chuckled at her cuteness. The door opened to a new guy that I never meet.

"Cai." Moira said. He smiled.

"Hey angel. Glad you meet the boys." He said. I stood up.

"Where is my sister?" I asked.

"Layton, you want to sit down for this." he said. I knew before he said anything that I lost my sister.


	11. Chapter 11: Angels 3 Demons What?

**Laken**

I am Laken Woods. Sister of Layton Woods and Lacy Jacobs. Daughter of Abigail Woods. I was born in the night. Mum used to say I was a issue. Due to my heritage. My father was a player who loved to drink and he had this old car that was black. She compared it to his soul. She said he never would have wanted me. I grew up with a fear of abandonment. My mother abused me as a child, due to my father. I acted to much like him apparently. She never liked me. She called me the mistake that somehow came from a deal. I was the wrong child. The one who would rather listen to rock music then pop. The one who saw the world as it was. I heard Mum talk to a man one night about me. He called me an angel. A child who had angel grace. That was Gabriel. I now know that. She said I was the wrong child that it should have been Lacy. He just laughed then left. Mum never like me and now she hated me. Before she left the beatings got worst. She said I would be dead before I was fifteen. Either that or run away.

I am currently fifteen and today I am saving Layton's mum, because I love my brother more then myself. We stood at the entrance waiting for Cai. He opened the door and smiled.

"This is the entrance?" I asked.

"One of many my lady." Cai said which made lover boy jealous.

"We do have a plan?" I asked. Cai smiled.

"Why would we have one of those?" He asked looking at Caelum. Caelum grabbed my hand which surprised me and lead me into the deeps of torture. He lead us to the lowest parts. I looked up seeing chains and cages.

"Time is faster here so we must hurry." Cai said before we entered a room. We entered a room and Cai left. I looked at Caelum.

"I'm not leaving." He said. We turned to a man entering the room. He looked shocked to see us.

"Another angel trying to save a hum... You are Laken W..." He started, but I ran at him with the blade. He grab a blade of his own. The first blade which Cai handed to me before I entered the room cut through his blade. He fell back surprised.

"Where is my mother?" I asked.

"Your mother?" He asked with a laugh. "That bitch is why I am here. She wanted to meet and have me kill her oldest daughter with your father." Caelum looked shocked. I killed him and turned to Caelum. He was about to say something when I felt it. Something went through my chest and I fell.

"I always knew I would win in the end. Gabriel will have to fix his mistake now." I heard my mother say before it went dark.

I awoke to pain in my arm and then it stopped and I blacked out again.

I awoke to Caelum asleep next to me. He looked worn out for someone who was powerful. I tap his shoulder and he jumped. That when I noticed I saw his wings broken. I moved away. I saw him as he was. His angel self. It kinda scared me.

"Cael." I said. He pulled me near.

"Shh... We will figure out how to save you." I pulled away.

"Save me. I am dead."

"Cain warned you that you would become what you hate the most."

"He said my worst nightmare."

"Lake, you are a demon." I jumped from the bed and realized I was in his shirt and my underwear.

"Did you change me?" I asked. He looked at me confused. You know what happen, Laken. You did this to yourself. I looked around and saw my face and almost screamed. I was terrifying to say the least. You know what happens now if you take the mark. The mark will always be there and you will someday want it back Laken. That voice was me. The inner deeps. I felt nothing after that. It was like I wasn't human. Never mind I am not human.

"Laken, do you not remember last night?" He asked.

"You do know I am fifteen. My mum is going to kill me. Scratch that she has killed me." I said.

"Lake, calm down. I am looking for a cure, but for now everyone thinks you are dead."

"Even Layton?"

"You are not too upset."

"Layton needs to stay away for his own safety. So we slept together?"

"We just slept. I stop us. Lake... I love you and all, but I have to respect your human wishes."

"No, you don't"

"Look I will go get a shower unless you want one first."

"You go I can wait a bit." He left me alone and I knew I had only one thing that I could do. I grabbed my bag and thought of the place I wanted to be and I was there. I looked at the house and watched as she and Lacy left. She had a smile on her face.

"You want revenge?" a voice asked.

"I turned to see a boy, but I knew he was a demon.

"You can help?" I asked.

"I did get you the mark." he said.

"Cai."

"Lake, you need a change from angels and respect us demons for once. I did get the mark off your arm."

"What will I owe you?"

"It is better we stay together. Angels have fallen and no one knows when they will be able to go back. We need all the help we can get and you are the biggest help we can get now in days."

"We?"

"We need help defeating Abbadon. You are going to help us."

"If I don't?"

"Then I will have you thrown into the cage." Cai said. "Your brother will die and so will your pathetic boyfriend."

"Fine." I said shaking hands with the idiot.

 **A/N: Welcome to the end of season one. I know I had many problems with posting, but all chapters should be readable if not just tell me the chapter and I will try to fix it. Season two description will be posted soon.**


	12. Season 2: Chapter 1: My Name is Not Kid

I woke with a girl in my arms and I knew if Laken was alive, she would kill me. It had been two weeks since her death. Caelum was gone and no one knew where he went. I was busy trying to figure out who I was. Okay, I knew I was a hunter, but was I experienced or was I a joke. I got up and got dressed. I walked out to see Jake looking over the most recent case we got.

"Any news from angel boy?" I asked. Jake looked up and smiled. Then his smiled faded quickly when he looked at me.

"You slept with Moira again?" he said.

"She is my girlfriend." I said.

"And I am your boyfriend. Does she know about us?"

"No and we are going to keep it that way." I poured me a cup of coffee.

"I got a case."

"Good." Moira said smiling. She came up behind me and kissed my check.

"Morning Princess." I said smiling. "Coffee?"

"No thanks." She said. She seemed a little off. "Where is the case?"

"Indiana." Jake said. "We head out in ten kiddos." He walked to his room.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Are you homosexual?" She asked.

"No."

"Then how come you are dating Jake."

"I'm bi."

"You never thought about mention this before dating me."

"I was straight then."

"Whatever talking to me when you want. I am not happy though with sharing my boyfriend. Especially not with another guy." She walked into her room. I sighed before preparing to pack.

Indiana. A state mostly filled with corn. Corn and more corn. The suburb neighborhood was so chillax that it freaked me out. We pulled into the closest motel and looked into the case.

"We are dealing with demons. Any word from Cai?" Jake asked.

"Cai is busy. How do you know demons?" Moira asked.

"Sulfur at all the scenes." Jake said looking through records.

"So why do demons want human hearts?" I asked.

"Yea unless werewolf hunt with demons." Moira asked.

"Let's check out the scenes." Jake said shutting his laptop. The first stop was a neighborhood. We asked neighbors. One boy said he heard growling.

"You heard growling?" I asked. The boy was a year behind me in life and a bunch in hunting.

"I swear. My mom calls me crazy, but I have had these dreams lately."

"Kid, dreams mean nothing."

"My name is not kid. It is Ben."

"Layton. Now growling is not good. Where your mom?"

"Work."

"Your father?"

"Gone."

"I know how that feels."

"You remind me of the girl that came around yesterday. She was asking about weird noises."

"Her name?"

"Kim." She looked serious about something. My hope faded. Cael would not lie to me.

"Thanks Ben. If you hear anything call me." I said handing him my number. We separated and I headed towards the diner. I was walking when I heard a shout, I turned to see Ben running towards me.

"Something wrong?"

"She is back, but she was asking about you. She wanted to know about you. I told her nothing. Then some guy came and they fought before she ran off. The guy asked me about her, but I ran away." He was out of breathe.

"Layton." a voice said. I looked behind Ben to see Cael.

"Sorry Ben. He is a friend." I said laughing.

"The girl tell me what she wanted to know." Cael said.

"She was ask about me." I said. He cussed then nodded.

"Wait." Ben said. Cael looked at him. "You said my mind has been touched by an angel. Can you undo what he did?"

"Yes." Cael said. "It might hurt you emotionally."

"I can take it." Ben said and Cael took away the block apparently. Ben looked at Cael then at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I remember my dad, while my adopted dad." he said.

"Was he a good man?" I asked.

"He took my memories of him." He was upset. "He was a hunter."

"So you know what I am?" I asked

"A hunter."

"So you know I can help."

"Yes. My mom can you unblock her memory?" Ben asked Cael.

"I do not know. I have to find this demon. She is trying to get herself killed. I cannot lose her again." Cael said before running off.

"You hungry?" I asked. He nodded his head and we head for food.

"So you all are hunters? You are not that much older then me." Ben said as we all ate. Moira and Jake had meet us for dinner.

"I grew up in the life." Jake said.

"I got pushed into through family." Moira said.

"My mum killed my sister. I have no one left." I said.

"Your mother killed your sister?" Ben asked.

"His mother is evil. She wants him dead too." Moira said.

"So his parents are not in the story. Where are yours?"

"My parents died. My mom died of cancer and my dad died hunting." Jake said.

"My mother is dead. My father... it is a long story." Moira said looking at the window.

"What about you? You said your adopted dad was a hunter?" I said.

"Yea, Dean is a hunter. I haven't seen him in a long time though. Mom and me live with her boyfriend." Ben said looking at me. "You said your dad is gone."

"My parents had a one night stand back in the day. My dad was a American Hunter and my mother was a British Hunter." I looked out the window and saw Laken. I blinked, but she was still there smiling.

"I'll be back." I said going to where she was. I ran to her once I was out of the diner. She started for the woods and I followed. She stopped after a while.

"Lake?" I asked.

"Hey Lay. You shouldn't be here." She said.

"Nice to see you, too." I said seeing the mark gone from her arm.

"How? Cai said..."

"I was dead. I was. I still am in most people's opinion."

"What do you mean you were?" I asked.

"That boy is endanger. He is Dean's son. That makes him a Winchester."

"Dean hasn't talk to him in years."

"Well he is now on everyone radar including mine."

"Why yours?" I asked.

"Lisa lied to Dean. I looked through records. His father is Dean. If I can find those records so can everyone. You got to tell him and get him to go with you."

"Okay, slow down. Why are you acting so cold?"

"You do not want to know." She said.

"I am your brother. Of course I want to know." Her eyes turned black then back to normal. I stepped back.

"The mark brought me back, but it brought me back as a demon." She said. "I was protecting you. Now I have a angel on my tail that if he gets me... I will not be found for a while. Cael will lock me up."

"Why?"

"He is looking for a cure. He heard a rumor that their was one. He cannot find the angel that would know though."

"I thought Cael was paid to find angels."

"He is. This one is a little more of a trouble maker."

"I will see what I can do." I said turn to leave.

"If Cael finds this cure and it works... I'll find you." I looked over my shoulder, but she was gone. I went back to the diner to find Jake and Moira fighting and Ben gone.

"Where is Ben?" I asked. They looked at me confused.

"His mom took him home. Why?" Jake asked.

"He is in danger and I promised to protect him." I said rush out of the diner with Moira and Jake behind me. We ran down to the neighborhood and I bang on the door of the house that I felt was his. He opened the door and looked at me shocked.

"Layton?" He asked.

"Look Ben, you are endanger. There no easy way of saying this. Your mom lied to you and your father. Your adopted dad is your dad. You are a Winchester which means your life is only going to get terrible as you grow up, but we got to go or you could get killed or worse." I knew I was speaking fast. He looked at me for a few minutes before walking back.

"Did Dean put you up to this or something?" he asked. I laughed.

"Never meet the man and I have a feeling it will be years till I meet him."

"You never meet him? Then why would it matter to you what happens to me?" Ben asked. I sighed.

"Let just say I had a birdie who told me a lot about you and how you..." I never finished my sentence before we heard the scream in his house. I ran in holding my gun up to see a woman who I assumed to be his mother on the floor with her heart ripped out and a werewolf standing there growling at me. Why must it be a werewolf? Why not something else. I shoot the thing in the heart and took care of the werewolf. I turned to find Ben looking at his mother in terror. She was dead and I saw the tears in his eyes. I remembered when they told me about Laken. I got wasted. Hit a liquor store and stole a bunch of liquor. Jayden yelled at me like a parent would the next morning. I grabbed Ben and gave him a hug telling him it would be alright. I knew what losing someone was like. I lost my grandfathers, my grandmothers (both before I was born), Bobby who was like a grandpa to me, and then Laken. I never had my dad. I knew where he was, but imagine a teenage boy who has demon blood go up to a hunter and be like, 'Hey I'm your kid. You remember that British chick. Yea, her. She had twins and I'm the youngest. I am a hunter like you and oh... yea, I have demon blood thanks to your one night stand. Plus she purposely hooked up with you due to your last name. I know, she is a bitch. She killed your only daughter.' Yea, see my problem. I could find my uncle. He would understand. Though it would be weird and awkward when we got to my mom fucked your brother on purpose. Yea, so I only meet my grandpa on accident due to Bobby and neither of them knew. Dad was on a solo hunt and it was close to the time that my grandpa died. I talked to him for a bit and before he left I saw Laken whisper something to him. She never told me what though. Ben pulled away and we called the cops. Ben stayed and said he found his mom and her boyfriend like that. Yea, werewolf was Lisa's boyfriend. In honor of her once being Dean's lover, we cremated her and I asked if Ben wanted to call Dean or send him word, but he said no. I understood though. Imagine that conversation. 'Hey Dad, thanks for wiping my memory. Just want to tell you mom is dead and you weren't there to save her. I with some crazy hunters now.' Yea, his was better, but he would have to explain the memory thing. We headed to Jayden's place. Jay was rich, thanks to his younger brothers, who were both successful lawyers. It kept them out of hunting, which made Jayden glad. Jayden didn't like them hunting. Occasionally they did. James and Julian were both kind to their older brother. Now Jasmine was the troublemaker. She was a hunter and the second oldest. We got there to see her crashed on the couch with a bottle of rum in hand. Jayden was cleaning up her mess and grab the liquor when he saw us.

"Who the kid? How was the hunt? Demon? Werewolf?" Jayden asked. I dropped my bag. The house was a mansion and nicer then the cabin. Ben need sometime and Jay would give it to him.

"I'm Ben. It was a werewolf." Ben responded.

"His mom was killed and his father is a hunter. His dad asked me to watch him for a while, now I need five showers to clean off the smell of dog and sulfur." I said.

"Why was a demon looking into the werewolf?" Jake asked.

"Beats me." I said. Moira gave me the look.

"You ran into the demon?" Moira asked.

"It was a demon hunter. Something Crowley enacted as one of his debts to the Winchesters." I lied.

"You are a horrible liar." Jay said.

"She was pretty for a demon." Ben said.

"I forgot Ben saw her." Jake said looking irritated.

"She had blond hair that was almost a dirty blond like Layton's color. It was cut short. Green eyes. Fanfiction green kinda like Dean. I wouldn't have notice them if it weren't for how much they looked like his. She was about 5'4 and had a attitude problem. She was wearing plaid as if it was all she like, jeans and a pair of combat boots." Ben said like he memorized my sister's description.

"So a female Dean?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Ben said looking at Jay with interest.

"That sounds like Laken." Jayden said giving me a look.

"First off, I did not make any deal. Second it Cai's fault." I said

"Laken is not dead?" Jake asked.

"No the mark turned her into a demon." I said. The room became silent as we all thought of what might have to happen in the future. I wouldn't want it to happen.

 **A/N**

 **So this is season two and we are in full swing with a new cast. I am going to continue posting on Wednesday until Woods Twins is caught up with the original which is soon then I will give a heads up when I post on Friday instead of Wednesday. But for now you guys get double chapters for a few more weeks.**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	13. Chapter 2: Wednesday Over On Dame St

I ran quickly and tried to get away. I then ran into a wall and looked up. Shit. The angels that had cornered me smiled.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Laken." angel one said. "You know Caelum has a hefty reward for you brought to him alive."

"I don't think so." I said looking around for a way out. Where was anyone? Then I saw him watching me careful. It was a man, who I had not see in a long time. He looked me up and down shocked.

"You told me we were after a demon. Not a little girl. You guys brought me back to protect someone." he said.

"This is Laken. Do you not remember your granddaughter, Marcus Woods?" they asked. My grandfather took a double take.

"A demon is in my granddaughter?" he asked. He looked at me before looking at the angels.

"This is what your daughter did to her own daughter, Marcus. You were not around enough. Neither was Abigail." Angel one said.

"Hello, still here so unless you want me to call the king of hell to get me out and make me owe him more then I suggest you break this fucking devil's trap and let me go." I said looking at idiot angel one and two. Marcus looked at me shocked.

"Abigail would never hurt her own daughter!" Marcus said.

"Get out of denial. Your daughter killed your granddaughter, because she had angel grace in her. Gabriel gave the girl angel grace instead of her daughter." Angel two said. "We are trying to save your granddaughter, but we need someone to help us."

"You need her own flesh and blood?" He asked.

"We need your resources as a member of the British Men of Letters. Yes, we know about the Men of Letters. We know of the Winchesters being part of the American branch. We know every secret about them and your family. We also know that you helped your daughter with the deals she made and if Caelum gets you then you will not live to see another day. He is mad right now and vengeful. So Marcus, do we have a deal?" Angel two looked anger and I clapped. They all looked at me.

"Amusing, but I know the only few people who know a cure." I said. Marcus looked back at them.

"I will not go along with this. My granddaughter is dead and the dead should stay dead now return me to my cell in hell where I will live the rest of my days." Marcus said. Angel one shook his head before release me.

"Gladly." I said before taking my grandfather to hell and handing him over to another demon. That one nodded at me. As I was leaving, I saw Abbadon looking at some of the demons as if they were idiots.

"Is there a reliable demon around here?" she asked. I started heading towards Cai, who was shaking his head at the 'Queen of hell.'

"She is getting on my nerves." Cai muttered.

"Be careful what you say Cai. If she knew who we were we would be dead." I whispered.

"What do you mean we? She hates my family, not yours." he said quietly looking around.

"If she knew who my father was I would be dead I promise you that much." I muttered looking at a demon who was looking at me with a smile.

"And who is your father?" a female voice said. I turned to see Abbadon smiling at me with a fake smile.

"Chuck." I said.

"I don't think so." Abbadon said. "I think your father is someone you think everyone should be scared of."

"Well when you been to heaven, hell, and purgatory and still are walking the Earth, people start to get scared of you." I said casual trying to play my father up though I didn't know him. Cai looked me up and down.

"No freaking way. Your his child." Cai said.

"No I'm the daughter of a squirrel." I said feeling the bitterness of my words.

"Who is this man?" Abbadon said interesting.

"Maybe he is your death if his only daughter dies. Maybe he is the enemy of your enemy or maybe he is a famous hunter." I said walking away. Cai followed.

"Abbadon thinks you're a threat to her." he said.

"I just train hellhounds and date a angel. Why would I scary a freaking Knight of Hell?" I asked sarcastically.

"That the point your his daughter. You have the blood of a hunter in your veins and under all that you have angel grace from a archangel in you. You are the most powerful person I know."

"I don't want power I want to be human again." I said quietly. I petted Juliet as soon as I reached the hellhound cages.

"You know when Crowley gets back he will want her back." Cai told me. I sighed. This was what Cai had reminded me since I bounded with the hound.

"I want your help." I told him. "I need you to help me torture someone for information."

"Where are we meeting to capture this person?" Cai looked shocked. I smiled and lead him to his cell. He was singing a song that he used to sing to his favorite granddaughter. He smiled when he saw me.

"Laken. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

"Where the hell is my mother?" I asked pull out a blade. Cai followed me.

"Hell if I know. Have you tried google? I heard you can find anyone on there." he said laughing.

"Where should she be according to your plans for us?" I asked.

"Killing a Winchester, but that is her plan, not ours. You still do not know do you. I think I will let you in on a little secret... Abigail is not..." he started chocking.

"Abigail is not what?" I stopped what I was doing.

"Wednesday over on Dame street. The book, you remember it Laken?" he looked around as if there was a unknown force in the room.

"About London and..." He put a hand up.

"Yes. That is the truth. Abigail and London knew each other. Wednesday over on Dame street is a code. When you figure that out, you will know the truth about what happen sixteen years ago in Lawrence, Kansas." He said. He coughed some more. I nodded then left with demon boy hot on my tail.

"Wednesday over on Dame Street? What does it mean?" he asked me.

"It a story Abigail told me as a child. She called it that. It was about a woman who gets saved by a family friend and they get together. She is actually the villain. She takes advantage of the man and ends up pregnant and takes off with the kids. It ends with him threaten her that he will find his children someday." I said looking at the walls. "Hand me a piece of paper."

"Sure your highness. I will make paper grow from my skin and... why do you need paper?" He asked.

"Spell out the title of Wednesday over on Dame street." I said.

"W-E-D..." he started. I put my hand up.

"The first letters of each word."

"W...O...O...D...S... Woods."

"That son of a bitch. Something is not adding up and he knew that. Go ask him his name and tell me if he says anything, but Marcus Woods." I told him. Cai left and I went back to Earth for a bit. I waited at our diner.

"Marcus White. He was born in England. Part of the British chapter of the Men of Letters and guess what he has two daughters, Abigail and London White. Abigail has one daughter and London has twins. Now where is London and why is Abigail in charge of raising her sister's kids?" Cai said.

"That bitch... Abigail was telling me my parents' story." I said.

"So your dad knows you exist, just not the fact that his daughter is a demon who may or may not know where the biblical Cain is." Cai ordered a cup of coffee when the waitress came by. I ordered nothing.

"My father would put me down. I should put me down, but I know that Layton would be glad to know I am back." I said not reveal that Layton did know I was back.

"You know if you were not into Angel boy, we could be a power couple, Lake." Cai said. I rolled my eyes.

"Good thing to. You are kinda of a bad influence on my girl." a voice said. I turned to see Caelum.

"Cael." I said looking for a exit.

"Look, I want to protect you, but you are making it hard." Cael said. I jumped quickly over the booth seat and ran to my car. Cai began to fight my angel as I drove off. Yes, I know it is illegal, but I kinda died. I deserve to be able to drive. So driving away became my only option. 

I stop in Illinois at a Gas n Sip. I went in to pay for gas. The guy at the counter smiled at me and I had to do a double take. This could not be him. I swore he was a angel.

"How can I help you?" He said in a cheer voice. His name tag read Steve.

"First I want to pay for gas for my car out there. Pump five. Then do you have a phone? I got to call my uncle." I paid for the gas and then he pointed me to the phone booth. I went and waited till he was not busy to wave him over. He came over confused.

"I forgot my uncle's number, but I am sure you have it." I said with a smile.

"Why would I have your uncle's number?"

"How are you not a angel? How do you cure demons?" I whispered. I held my blade to him.

"How did you know and who are you?" He asked.

"Let's just say I heard through the grapevine, Castiel. Now you will do as I say or I will kill all five people in this place. Sam Winchester's number now." Castiel wrote the number down and I was out of there before Castiel could call anyone. I drove fast making sure no cops found me as I pulled into the warehouse. I dialed the number and prayed it was Sam.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hello. Is this Sam Winchester?" I asked worried still.

"Yes... Who is this?"

"My name is Laken and I am going to be someone who can help you one day. Someone will come for you and your brother one of these days and you will know you need me when they bring up White. But for now I need to know how to cure a demon. A friend of mine got turned into one and it is a long story, but she is in her body and needs saved." I felt like I was rambling.

"I will send you the information. What do I tell Dean?" I let out a breath.

"Don't. If you need anything Sam call. Even if you think it is weird, it will not be. I have a few resources that will help and never tell Dean about this." I said. I got a message on my phone and smiled.

"Keep in touch, Laken." Sam said.

"You too. Tell Cas that I am sorry for spooking him. My angel contact is a old friend of his and told me about him." I swore I heard a small laugh from Sam.

"I will." Then he hung up. I waited till Caelum showed up like I expected.

"You want to save me here is how to." I said. Before I could see what he was doing I was passed out on the ground. Last thing I remembered was Caelum's guilty face.

 **A/N**  
 **So I have given a hint on who the father of the twins are... who could it be? Like seriously I really do not know if I know who the father is myself... jk... I am getting you all used to my author notes... I really do not know what to say... this chapter is well this chapter.**  
 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	14. Chapter 3: Steve, Your Local Attendant

**Layton**

That night I got so drunk that the next morning as we head to Indiana for a case, I made them stop a bunch. We got to Illinois and stopped at the local Gas n Sip. I went in and looked to see if they had any Tylenol or anything to help me with this infernal hangover. I grab what I could find and some water when I went up to the counter to a guy named Steve. He gave me a double look before he started ring up my order.

"You guys need more medication for headaches. I swear today is not my day." I said trying to be nice.

"Headache? Is that part of your demon cult?" he asked pointing to my tattoo which was a six for Laken. It was small, but still.

"My sister passed recently. She was number six on sports teams. We were close. Now my brother and friends are on a roadtrip to get a new start. Thought of checking out Indiana. Every been there?"

"It is a beautiful state. Lots of corn and racing." Steve said careful. "Your sister died?"

"Killed in a knife fight in a terrible place. My parents asked me to go on the roadtrip to clear my head. You know how that is." I said as I paid.

"Your sister doesn't happen to carry angel blades around and like threaten people for other people's numbers." he asked. I muttered a curse. Damn, Laken for having to look like me. Damn Laken for having to go around and threaten innocent people.

"Who was she looking for? She is in danger." I said.

"A friend of mine. She want to know a cure for demons." He said. I sighed. She was trying to find a cure.

"Your friend has one?" I asked. Steve nodded. I grabbed my stuff.

"Be careful." he said in a warning tone as I left. I noticed another guy walk in and saw the '67 impala. I hurried to the car.

"We best be going before Dean see us here and starts asking questions." I told Jake. He drove quickly out of there. Ben had watched Dean as he entered as if he had debated going up to his father and talking to him. Ben was quiet the rest of the trip. We got to Indiana to see that we had some help of sorts. His name was Troy and him and Jake were cousins or something like that. Troy Roads was talking about Sheriff Mills and how he knew her from a hunt and that he was sad that Jake was not a successful hunter. We were in a room next to Troy, Moira and I were debating about quit the case and letting Troy handle it but Jake and Ben wouldn't have it.

"You need to pick your act up or we are never going to be able to figure out us three." Jake said earning me a glare from Moira. What were we exactly? I knew I liked Jake and I knew I liked Moira, but in a life or death situation I do not know who I would choose. Ben was listening in while doing research since we were talking about the whole issue with working with Troy when he knocked on the door. I allowed him in though I did not trust him. Something was off about Troy Roads.

"So what have you come up with so far for what we are dealing with?" Troy asked sitting across from his cousin.

"We haven't figured out." Jake said.

"A ghoul?" Ben asked. We all turned to him shocked.

"A ghoul?" I asked looking at Jake. "What is a ghoul?"

"I do not think we are dealing with a ghoul." Jake said. People are missing, but not that type of missing. Where do you get this stuff anyways?"

"Supernatural series on Dean and Sam. It is everything they ever faced. I am even in the books." Ben said. I picked up the book he was reading and look into it. There was the mention of Ben and Lisa. I had never thought of it till now.

"So we have a book series on the most fearsome hunters in the United States." I said. Moira smiled.

"Fearsome, but hot. Did you see Dean when we were leaving the gas n sip in Illinois? He was gorgeous." she said.

"Not my type." Troy said. "I prefer girls with blonde hair."

"I was too focus on driving to see him." Jake lied.

"I think we should move on to what we could be dealing with. Something that is leaving us with missing people." I said.

"Demon?" Troy suggested. I just ignored him and stopped looking at the report on one of the cases. No sulfur. I looked at the list of guys and when they all went missing. On a stretch of road called Suicide Stretch. I though of the first book again.

"No, we are dealing with a ghost." I said looking at the partial evidence I had. "Look it the same stretch of land and every once in a while a guy who is alone goes missing. We might be dealing with a woman in white."

"Then lets find out where she is buried and born those bones." Troy said with a smile.

"I think Ben and I will sit out I need to talk to him privately." I said looking at Moira. She nodded getting that I needed alone time and Ben did not need to go on a hunt.

"Lets head." Moira said. They all headed out and I waited till the car was gone before I called her phone.

"You have reached Laken Woods' phone. I cannot get to my phone right now so please leave a message at the dial tone." It said.

"Hey Lake, this is Layton. If you get this at all... just know I miss you sis." I hung up. Ben looked at me like I was crazy. I wasn't. Laken didn't have her phone, but Mum did and hearing me sad might change her opinion on killing me or maybe she will just leave me the hell alone.

"You wanted to talk to me Layton." Ben asked. I nodded. He sat down beside me.

"Look there are a lot of things you don't know about. Like the fact that... the fact that I am..." I was going to start, but I was interrupted by a weird number on my phone. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Layton Woods." The voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"My name is not important. This is a warning. In a few years, the British will be working on a plan. They have started now, but no one knows yet. Troy is working for them. His goal is to kill you. When he comes back to the room you have to out him or you all may die." the voice replied and hung up on me. I looked at Ben.

"Moira and Jake are in trouble." I said.

"Then lets go." He said and I hand him a gun. He smiled as we hot wire a car and made it to the graveyard. They were burning the body. I saw Jake and Moira talking about something and Troy just was drinking.

"Do you trust the voice?" Ben asked quietly.

"I am going to for those two and you. If the British Hunters get a hold of me, I am dead. They will use anyone to get to me and Abigail knows that I would never let my love one be hurt." I said. I saw Troy pull out a gun and aim it at his cousin as the body burned. I got out quietly and aimed at Troy.

"Troy, why are you aiming a gun at me?" Jake asked.

"I am going to take care of you two then kill those other two. With Laken dead, they are in no need of the other twin." Troy said. I shot hitting his arm that held the gun and then looked at Jake and Moira. Moira grabbed the gun from Troy and held it towards him.

"You are late, Woods." Jake said. I just smiled.

"I made it on time apparently." I said. "Now we need to go before Troy gets back on his feet." We heard another gun shot and I saw Troy fall back. Moira headed my way.

"Pay attention, he almost shot you." Moira said. I nodded as we all got into Jake's car and headed out. I called Laken's number to see if Mum would answer. This time the phone picked up after the third dial tone.

"Guessing Troy failed." She said. It was Mum.

"He did. Warning next time you send a hitman, do not send a complete idiot who gives himself away." I said.

"You will die like your sister." She said.

"You mean the one who is run around with her angel boy." I said knowing Laken could take care of herself.

"No, she is dead." Mum said.

"Unlike you, I know about the Mark of Cain and that it will not let the owner die." I said quickly. She yelled at someone in the background and then the phone call ended. My phone went off not even a second later. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Layton?" a voice that I hadn't heard for a while said.

"Laken?" I asked.

"Hey Lay, been a while." she said. She sounded tired.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Illinois. At a gas n sip. I would give you a town if you wait a minute." she said.

"Is by chance there a sales associate name Steve there?" I asked.

"Yea, how do you know Steve?" she asked. I laughed and gave Jake directions.

The gas n sip was not very busy when we got there. I saw a certain impala leave as we pulled in. I saw my sister and Caelum talking to Steve. We pulled up and I got out and ran to Laken.

"Never leave my side. I am not loosing you again." I told her. She just laughed at me.

"I missed you too, Layton. Layton, this is Castiel, Castiel this is my brother Layton Woods." she said. Castiel nodded at me.

"As in Dean and Sam's angel?" I asked remembering the fake Cas from before.

"Yes. Though he is not a angel due to his grace being gone. If I hear from Metatron or hear anything through the grapevine I will pass it on to the Metatron haters and you." Caelum said giving Castiel a smile.

"How's Claire?" He asked.

"Fine last time I checked." Caelum said. "I kinda got tied up with things for Gabriel recently. The angel might be dead, but he will still find a way to kill me if I let harm come to his most chosen child."

"Well we best be going." Laken said nodded at Ben who was heading our way.

"Hey Castiel." He said. Castiel looked at him for a bit.

"Ben?" he asked. Ben nodded.

"Don't tell Dean that I remember him. I rather he not know, but my mom is dead and I barely got out with my life. He should be able to believe that I am not out hunting monsters and following in his footsteps." he said before heading back.

"Ben, you are riding back with me and Layton. The mustang over there is mine." She said. He nodded and headed that way.

"We best be going. Glad to have seen you after all this time, Castiel." Caelum said. We all said our goodbyes and head for the car. Laken drove and she was better then Jake who was a experience driver.

"So where we heading?" I asked.

"We are going home for a bit." Laken said. "Where is home?"

"Wherever our family is." I said. "So right now it is in two cars heading for Jayden's." She smiled.

"Layton... you were going to tell me something earlier about you." Ben said.

"I was going to tell you something about me and Laken to make you feel better, but I don't think it will help now." I said look away.

"Anything will help. I know I am still hurting, but I will heal in time."

"What I have to tell you might bring back some memories." I warned.

"Memories of what?"

"Of your past."

"I remember my past everyday so nothing new will effect that. Please Layton. Can you just tell me what the hell you two are hiding from me?"

"We are not hiding anything from you Ben."

"Then what is it Layton."

"Ben, Laken and I are..."

 **A/N**

 **So I have been told I am evil for this, but I am really a good person. I am not spoiling the big surprise that I have in story. So have a good day! Also, who do you all think is the twin's dad?**

 **Wayward Fairchild**


	15. Chapter 4: How to Cure a Demon

**Laken**

 _~48 hours earlier~_

I awoke tied to a chair in a devil's trap. There was a gag in my mouth. Caelum and some other angel was watch me. I shined my eyes to prove a point to Cael. He just ignored me as he grabbed a needle that looked like it contained blood in it. As the needle pierced my skin, I felt nothing. Once the content got into my arm, it seemed to cause me unspeakable pain. I screamed out, spiting out the stupid gag in the process.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"You handed me over the cure." Cael said.

"This cure was used on another demon before?" the other angel asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Winchester started to use it on Crowley, but stopped in the middle of the process. He was trying to shut down Hell." Cael said.

"I keep tabs on the Winchesters, Caelum. It is your demon that I have never heard of."

"Laken Woods." I said introducing myself. "Daughter of a British woman of letters and a American man of letters." I said with a small smile. Cael rolled his eyes.

"Men of letters?" the other angel asked. "Thought the American chapter was..."

"They are descendants. Her father is not part of that and she knows that." Cael said looking at my hand.

"My father is coming for you." I joked in a voice that sound like I was serious.

"Should we be worried about her?" the other angel who looked like a douche asked.

"I am not afraid of you." I said looking at douche angel.

"Afraid. I am god." he said. I laughed.

"What does the archangels say about that? What does Castiel say?" I was egging on this silly angel. He looked ridiculous though.

"All the archangels are dead or in the cage. As for Castiel, he is not a angel no more."

"Yeah, he is a sales associate. You lie there is one archangel alive and he is playing you little angel." I said in a sing song voice.

"Metatron, do not listen to her. She is overcome by this curse." Cael said looking at me.

"So he does not know about him? It is adorable." I said as Cael put the gag back in my mouth.

"So you wanted to introduce me to a girl who is a demon for what reason?" other angel said.

"Look when all this is over, she is going to be a powerful ally." Cael asked. "You could claim me and her now to help you with any problem that may involve Cas." Mentally I wanted to slap Cael. I liked Steve. He was interesting to threaten and right now I want to cause destruction.

"I do not need a rebel like you. Go back to begging to Castiel. Keep your child too. Who knows what this little girl will do to you once this is all said in done." Metatron left with that. Cael gave a small smile.

"He will be back and next time I am saying no. I gave that scribe a chance." He said with a smile. I just screamed as the next dose was administered.

~present time~

I sat think about what Cael said. This guy was a threat, but I had a feeling that the consequences would not effect me till later. Now that Metatron knew about me how long till he put me on some hit list. I did not trust that angel at all. As we made it to Jayden's, we all entered and Jayden looked at me worriedly.

"Hiya Jayden." I said smiling. I felt the water before I saw it. A girl looked at me funny.

"Jasmine, she not a demon anymore." Layton said as Ben just laughed at my now wet state.

"I got cured." I said looking between them all.

"Glad you are back with the living. No more mark of Cain and no more stupid deals with any demons." Jayden said. I mutter yes sir.

"I found a job if you both are interested?" Jayden asked. I smiled. I needed a case right now.

"Let's head." I said.

"Are you sure Lake?" Layton asked worriedly.

"A case would help after everything that happen. Plus constant moving will keep anyone from trailing us." I said casually. Like Abbadon or Metadoche.

"Where to then, Princess Laken?" Ben asked jokingly.

"Wyoming." I said.

I swear the boys complain too much. The whole ride was a disaster with them complain about few stops, but I was not use to stopping so much.

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked purposely to annoy me. We pulled into the bar and I parked a way watching as they left. I open the glove compartment and found a fake ID.

"Stay." I told both of them as I went up to the cop. "Agent May. What happen here?" I asked. The guy looked at me like I was too young for the job.

"In here." He said. I looked at the scene. I got a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Steve.

"They told me one of my partners looked like they had not gotten out of high school." Steve said.

"Nice to see you too. What the hell happen here?" I asked.

"Angels fighting each other." He explained.

"Sad business. Alright so what you need me to look up on this? Does Cael know anything?" I asked quickly.

"Cael is staying neutral which is worrying the others. Cael is a big player in this fight. If he decides to side with someone then they should take him." Steve said.

"Metadoche didn't." I muttered but he heard me.

"He offered to work for Metatron and Metatron said no." Steve looked confused.

"Metatron either didn't like the deal or he doesn't like Cael. He is one crazy angel though." I said looking at the wing marks on the floor. Great, now you can tell where a angel died.

"Cael doesn't choose sides unless his boss tells him to. His boss is dead so him choosing a side is either a play or a warning." Steve said.

"A warning of what?" I asked.

"That his boss is alive." He stated. Damn. His dead boss being alive seems like a problem that I do not wish to care about.

"Okay so we got a angel war and a knight of hell on the loose. Any other problems that I should know about as of this point?" I asked frustrated. Layton and Ben entered.

"We got bored." Ben said.

"Ben was annoying me." Layton said at the same time.

"I told you two to stay in the car." I said looking annoyed.

"Sam and Dean are on there way. You three would do best to leave." Steve said.

"If you need anything, just call." I said handing Steve my number. We were in the car when the impala appeared. I watched them enter before I started heading for Jayden's.

"So who do you think is looking for us?" Ben asked.

"I have a few enemies." I said looking at the road. I pulled over at a motel and got a room. The man at the counter gave me a look, but I focused on getting the boys into the room.

"I think we should look into cases before heading back to Jayden's." Layton said as I went to enter my room which was connected to theirs.

"Sure. Good night and do not bug me unless you want me to attack the both of you. I haven't sleep in a while." I said entering the room and falling asleep. 

* * *

I heard the voice before I saw him. I turned to see Metatron smiling at me.

"You are nothing, but Cael thinks the world of you." He said. I pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. He just laughed.

"You think a ordinary gun will hurt me." He said.

"I stole it from Crowley's stash. These are bullets made of angel blade." I said smiling.

"You are a problem." He said looking me over as if I did something wrong. "I need a favor from your boyfriend."

"I'm not in a relationship at this point." I said casually.

"Caelum." He said.

"I am mad at the dick for lying to my brother." I said.

"Mortals. All the same except you. You have friends in high up places who would do anything for you yet you sit around like a child and do nothing about it. I seen how you act since you left Caelum. You are hiding something from your brothers. Castiel and Sam know about you, but Dean knows nothing and for some reason I have a feeling we both know why you are not ready to talk to him."

"What I do is my business. Now leave before I take care of the problem at hand." I felt the trigger as I moved my finger closer.

"Daughter like father. I meet your father once. He was the exact same. Shot first ask questions later. Maybe that is your problem." He had that annoying smile. He left knowing he had pissed me off for one night. Caelum appeared after fifteen minutes watching the door.

"Let me guess. You aren't interested in his offer." I said.

"He wants me and Gadreel to be his hitmen." Cael said looking at me worriedly.

"Gadreel?" I asked.

"Gadreel. Gabe told me he is free from his prison. Gabe has tracked him down, but if he gets close then Metatron will know that there is a archangel alive and sane." Cael said looking for a way out of all this.

"Where is he maybe I could go after him?" I said.

"He is possessing Sam Winchester." Cael said knowing my response before I said it.

"Of course he is." I said upset with the new findings.

"There is one more thing. Gabe now knows that Dean knows, but thinks it is Ezekiel who died in the fall. I am going to try talking to Castiel, but I am sort of not on his good side after last time." Cael said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"We need to stop Metatron and Abbadon before we have a problem on our hands." I touched his hand not knowing what else to do. He gave me a small kiss before he went off wherever he went when I was not around. 

* * *

I awoke to my phone ringing which was never good. I looked at the number shocked to see it being Steve's.

"What's up, Steve?" I asked.

"I need a favor." he said.

"Okay." I said more concerned.

"We may need help finding an angel." he said

"Named Gadreel?" I asked grabbing my jacket and throwing it on.

"Yes. How did you know?" He asked.

"I had a visit from a friend last night who thinks that he should hire my boyfriend as a hitman for him. I will see what Caelum can find on this hitlist of Metatron."

"Thank you." Steve said.

"Anytime Steve." I said.

"It is Castiel." He reminded me and I just smiled.

"Steve is staying for a while." I hung up and looked for suspicious activity. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Yea." I said knowing it was the annoying angel.

"I got a lead of Gadreel. Sending coordinates now." Caelum said. I called Steve giving him the coordinates that Cael sent me. I woke the boys and told them we were heading. They both got dressed before we headed out.

"Where are we going in such a rush?" Layton asked.

"I got a case." I said quietly. I got a call from Steve and picked up.

"What is up, Steve?" I asked.

"I don't think you should come Laken... I heard who you really are... I wondered why Caelum was keeping you close, but I did not know." He said.

"Wow there. Who I am?" I asked shocked.

"Look if Metatron knew you were the only one who could bring back Gabriel... He would kill you." Steve explained.

"Well he can get in line after Abbadon." I muttered not wanting to admit the truth that I had already died and I was hard to kill.

"Abbadon wants you dead?"

"I may or may not have pissed off the Queen herself while I was torturing souls and training hounds." I said casually get a look from both boys. I put the phone on speaker. "Annoying one and two are now on the line with us."

"Hey." Layton and Ben said and I just smiled at the two boys.

"Umm... hello." Steve said confused.

"Castiel tell Laken to be nice to us." Ben said.

"I... I got to go." Steve said.

"Keep in touch Steve." I said.

"Watch your back Laken." he said before hanging up.

"So what did Steve want?" Layton asked.

"To warn me of my newest member of kill Laken is Metatron. Yeah me." I said casually.

"You just can not go two minutes without someone adding you to their kill list can you?" Lay asked irritated with me. Excuse me for being a experiment at six months. I totally could ask for this life style at that age.

"Let's find somewhere to stop for breakfast." I muttered, but both boys perked up.

 **A/N**

 **I am still feeling bad about the last chapter. This is a filler chapter. So who is the twin's dad? What did Layton tell Ben? Where the hell is my pie? I want my pie. When will Haven and... am I jump ahead of myself again... Ignore that.**

 **Wayward Fairchild**


	16. Chapter 5: Don't Let the Fire Get You

**Layton**

Laken was quiet the rest of the way to wherever she was driving now. Probably wherever she could go just so she did not have to deal with life. She turn off a road and I knew we had been here before.

"Are you sure we should come here of all places?" I asked her. She pulled into the police station.

"I have a favor to collect with the sheriff." She lied. We went in to the station. Jody saw us and did a double check.

"Laken and Layton Woods." She said.

"I need a favor and I have a feeling that I pulled all my weight I had with Castiel and Sam for the time being." She said. Ben looked at her curiously as did I.

"How huge?" She asked.

"I need to find someone who has been in this town before. I want to lessen the wants to kill Laken list to only demons and angels." She said kindly.

"Someone who has been here. I might be able to find something." She said.

"Abigail Marie White is her name. She lived here back in 1999. She lived here with her sister London White and her daughter Lacy White." my sister said.

"I remember her actually. They had three little children in that house. Lacy was the oldest at three. The babies were newborns. Those two girls would leave the children with Bobby." Jody said curious as Ben and myself.

"Is there a way that you could find her?" she asked. "Or all three of them. I know all their known past residences except for London."

"You might need to call in a favor to Sam. He could find that faster." She said turning around to call someone over.

"Sam is in the middle of an angel situation or did Dean forget to tell you?" I asked. She turned to me confused.

"Angel situation?"

"Long story short. Dean let a angel possess Sam who was not who he said he was." I said knowing that was how Laken explained it earlier.

"I would have bugged Sam, but he needs a break. We can crash in town and help with any nearby supernatural problems." Laken said.

"Alright. I will see what I can dig up till Sam is back on his feet. Just try to not scary the residence and no causing too much problems. Maybe go to school?" She sounded like a mother and I figured she probably had a child at home to yell at.

"We will try, but I am a lot like my father apparently." Laken joked. We headed to the closest motel and got to our rooms. Laken opened her laptop and began her research. Ben grabbed his laptop and looked for a case.

"Laken need any help?" I asked.

"Lawrence, Kansas. 1998. 1983. 1980. 1979. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. 1999. 2000." She said well writing it down before handing the paper to me.

I started with Sioux Falls since we were here. I looked of 1999 and looked through newspapers. There had been nothing happening that year. I looked of 2000 and found nothing. Was Laken just making fake work for me? Lawrence 1979 and 1980 were also clear. When I got to 1983, I wasn't shocked to find the article on the Winchesters. 1998 though there was another fire in another house in the nursery, but no one died from that one. The mother and her two children lived alone and the father was "out of town on business." I looked at the picture. The caption is what got my attention. London White and her children Laken Deana and Layton Samuel barely survived nursery fire. I looked at Laken and turned the computer towards her.

"Our mother's name is London White." I said.

"I know." She said.

"You forgot to tell me then." I said upset.

"I was preoccupied with the demon stuff." she said looking into some other stuff.

"I found a case nearby if you two want to check it out and see if it is anything?" Ben asked.

"Let's head." I said. Laken smiled and grabbed the keys.

"Jody knows you can't drive." I said.

"Who said she needs to know that I am driving." She said with a smile. We got to the scene of the incident.

"So this kid drowned in the lake and no one know why. Good swimmer and someone swears that he was pulled under by something. No one has ever seen anything in the lake, but about once every three years people start going under." Ben told us as we watched the police looking at the lake for something.

"Once every three years. It has a pattern so lets look into it." Laken said looking at the lake.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Why is my name Laken? It just not a normal name and we never had a chance to ask mother." she said looking for something.

"Maybe it meant something to either mum or dad." I said thinking about our parents. It seemed their short past with each other was not a simple as we thought.

* * *

The research on the case lead no where with Laken looking at the pattern over and over again. Nothing was clicking and then Ben stumbled upon a young boy who was a good swimmer who drowned in the lake, it was the first death.

"Joseph Daniels was known for being the best swimmer before he drowned in the lake." Ben said looking at the photos.

"Did he really drown?" I asked.

"His sister did not think so. His sister was upset and blamed the other boys for not helping her brother if he was drowning." He said.

"We got a vengeful spirit if she was right." I said.

"I don't think so." Laken said pulling up a article from three years before Joseph's death.

"'Ezekiel, Joseph, and Scott Daniels all escape punishment after the mother of Elizabeth Cole claims the boys purposely killed her daughter who was not a good swimmer. Cole was only sixteen at the time of her death. The Daniels boys all claim that they were together on the other side of town watching over their baby sister Whitney.' It looks like Elizabeth wanted revenge." Laken said. "Guess who died three years after Joseph? His brother Scott who was also a very good swimmer. The ghost is going after good swimmers, because the boys who killed her were known as good swimmers."

"What about Ezekiel?" I asked.

"He is in none of these papers. Wait. Kevin Daniels, son of Ezekiel Daniels dies in lake where his uncles died. Ezekiel lives in town. He must have never went back to the lake." Ben said.

"Then lets go pay him a visit." I said.

* * *

Ezekiel lived in a nice house with his wife and his one grandchild from Kevin who was just a teenager now.

"You guys looking into all the deaths at the lake?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah and we noticed they started in the sixties. You were a kid then correct?" I asked.

"I was seventeen when Elizabeth died." He said.

"You knew Elizabeth Cole?" Laken asked.

"We were dating. We had been together for a while when she died." He said sad.

"You were charged with her death." I said.

"Elizabeth's mother claimed she was meeting me and my brothers at the lake, but they were in bed and I was caring for Whitney who was sick that day." He said.

"Where were your parents?" Ben asked.

"Where are yours?" Mr. Daniels said.

"At home." Ben said.

"Look your son Kevin and your brothers died in the lake. If you know anything that could help us with our investigation please tell us." Laken said.

"I never told anyone, but the night of Joseph's death, Scott got drunk and told me about what he and Joseph did to Elizabeth. They dared her to get in the water pretending it wasn't that deep and when she fell in they didn't help her out. The sheriff's son found her the next morning in the lake." Ezekiel said crying. "They had tricked her to go to the lake with them. They were the reason I lost my girlfriend on our third anniversary. I still love my brothers, but they were never right in the head after our father died." We left not daring to ask any more questions.

"So this is a easy one. Salt and burn the bones and head back." Ben muttered.

"The three years makes since now." Laken said walking to the car. We found the corpse and torched it before heading back. On the ride back I watch Laken. She looked upset and I knew why. She was upset with London and I knew I was too.

"Look maybe there is more to our family then we thought." I said casually reopening the conversation.

"London wants us dead. She experiment on us. She was not a mother to us and our father didn't know us. He doesn't even want us or he would have found us." is all Laken told me.

"We can show them though by being the best hunter that we could be and prove that we aren't experiments, but humans with extra abilities." I saw her smile.

"Don't forget me." Ben said.

"We are the Woods family. Anyone who is a orphan of a hunter can join us or any child who needs a place can be helped and Bobby left us his land. We could save up money and build a place for us wayward children." I said.

"The Woods Family?" Laken asked.

"We will show them that we are not defined by our past." Ben said

"How are we even going to get known?" She asked.

"We are the Woods Twins. We will become the best of the best and prove ourselves to the other hunters. For Bobby." I said and we all looked at each other.

"For Bobby." Ben said.

"For Bobby." Laken said.

* * *

The motel room was quiet as we started to look into Angels and Demons. Laken looked through books that we had gotten from the local library. A knock on the door made all three of us jump. Laken opened it to see Crowley. We all watched as he entered.

"You seem busy so I will make this quick chipmunk." He told Laken.

"Chipmunk?" She said.

"I need to know where Cain is." Crowley said.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked.

"Because you and I have a common enemy, chipmunk." He said.

"Let me guess, Cai?" She said jokingly and I laughed.

"Abaddon." he said and Laken went still.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"You haven't told Elk and Kit." Crowley said.

"No and I like to keep it that way. I will give you coordinates to someone who knows, but I am not coming. Cain is not my favorite demon." She said.

"No. That would be Cai." Crowley joked. She hand him a paper and he left. She laid down on the bed. When I tried to talk to her she ignored me.

"Who do you think is elk and who is kit?" Ben asked.

"Who cares" I said grabbing my laptop and looking into a way to make money quick and getting our names properly on Bobby's land. It was in Dean and Sam Singer's name. Which makes sense. They were like sons to Bobby according to Abigail. I looked up to see Ben grabbing a soda and a sandwich.

"We should build a house with a basement that is the actually the real base for us. The house can be a fake and look like we live there." He suggested.

"We could have a guardian live there like Jayden or Jody or some adult who doesn't mind. We need to get the property in Laken's name though so we can build on it." I said. Ben nodded and sat down as I went to work on getting the property and some money in our names so we could get project Woods on the table. After I was done, I went back to the article on the house fire and read up on it. I memorized our mother. She was pretty, but she wasn't there for us. I watched as Ben and Laken slept. My phone buzzed so I went outside to answer.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey man." Jake said.

"What's up?"

"I'm in Washington on a case with Moira, but I want to know if you want to join us?" I sighed.

"I need some space so I can find myself. I will see you guys later okay?"

"Yeah. Moira says hi and she miss you. You will do right."

"I will try and I miss you both, but I need to find myself again."

"I know and so does Moira. I got to go. I am driving out to Washington tonight."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I always am." Jake hung up and I went back in. Finding myself was the hard part. Chosen between my girlfriend and best friend was even harder.

 **A/N**

 **#WoodsFamily. #ForBobby. The beginning of a new era is upon the Twins. Do you guys think they are ready? This chapter is in memory of the great Bobby Singer.**  
 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	17. Chapter 6: I Did Not Ask for This

**Laken**

"I think we should asked Cai and Caelum for help." Ben said looking over the information.

"Last time that happen we were given crappy answers and bitchy demons." Layton said looking over the information.

"Let's ask Gabriel then." I suggested.

"No, he might have answers, but this needs to be something that the three of us do alone." Layton said pinning photos to the board.

"Target one: Abigail Marie White. She is a British hunter. She is also part of the British Men of Letters. She was last seen in Maine about to board a boat to London." I said.

"Target two: Lacy White. Daughter of Abigail. She is training to be part of the Men of Letters, but she is not a member yet. She is a trained hunter though. Last known location was Maine where she did board a boat for London." Ben said reading the information of the board unlike us.

"Last, but not least the head of the White family, Target three: London White. She is a known member of the British Men of Letters. Unknown last location." Layton said. Where could she possible be? Like a ghost London had vanished from America fourteen years ago with no say to where she could possible be heading.

"Lake, I think we got a new case." Layton said handing me over a file.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. Ben looked nervous.

"Ben and me meet up with Jody about maybe going to school." Layton told me. I wanted to slap that boy.

"Absolutely not. Layton Samuel, you know better then to suggest going to school. If you are in the system under any name we have used then the Whites will find you and we will have to deal with them coming after us." I said. "Benjamin don't you think of getting out of this either boy. You are wanted by all of his enemies. You think that is a small list boy?"

"Jody suggested we could use Mills has our last name or Singer." Layton suggested.

"Besides school was boring and nothing we learn will help us with our futures." I said. Layton gave Ben a look and Ben excused himself to the restroom.

"Ben and I want to have a halfway normal life, but you are scared that you can't be normal enough." Layton said upset.

"Darn the boy knows me well." I said. "Fine, go to school, but I am calling in Moira and Jake. I need help if you both are in school for eight hours a day."

"Thanks Laken. I will still keep up with my research and you have me on weekends of course." Layton exclaimed.

"Now about the case." I said.

"Oh, yeah. It is in Stillwater, Minnesota and I already think I know what we are dealing with." Layton said as Ben came back in.

"Stillwater. Didn't Abigail work a case there a few years back?" I asked.

"I though so too. So I did cross research to find out that she worked a vampire case there. Jody has some hunter friends who know a thing or two about the White family including that Lacy's dad is..." I stopped his rambling.

"So I will call Jake and Moira and have them help. You two can go school shopping and get ready for your first day. Ben, I expect good grades and Layton, I need you to figure out what we are actually fighting here."

"We will." They said almost in unison. Layton got to work as Ben laid down. I grabbed the keys and headed to Stillwater, Minnesota. I stopped at the sheriff's station and told the sheriff Donna that I was a intern at the Sioux Falls police station and I had a few leads on a case here. She let me look at the files, but nothing was connecting. I got a room at the local motel. Before I could lay down I could sense he was there.

"What now?" I asked.

"It is nothing important." Caelum said.

"Really, because last time I saw you, you were making a deal with Metatron." I said.

"Laken. Calm down." He said coming close to me.

"Why should I calm down?" I asked.

"Because you and I both know that we have a bigger fish. Someone told Crowley where to find someone who knew where Cain was. Cain doesn't hold the mark anymore." He said.

"I know." I said. "The problem with the mark is the power never leaves you completely. I can feel who holds it and I know where they are. I jumped on this case, because I knew he would be here and I need to be close to that freaking mark. It effects me Cael." I looked away from him. I felt his arms around me.

"You choose this motel on purpose." He said.

"I cannot talk to him, Cael. Not now or ever." I turned to face him.

"You know I am here for you." he said.

"You do know I am only sixteen." I asked.

"The boy I possess was sixteen when I possessed his dying body." He said.

"He died?"

"He was too ill for me to heal. If I left his body, the body would do nothing since I am the only soul in here. His soul was brought up to heaven."

"How did he die?"

"Stage four lung cancer. The doctors caught it too late." He held me close. I kissed his cheek.

"I need some sleep." I said.

"I know. I will stay to make sure she does not find you." He told me.

"Which she?" I asked.

"How about all the people who want to kill my favorite girl." He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to bed." I announced.

"I will wait for you till you want me princess and we both know you don't have as long as I do to live according to the average life span of a hunter." He said. I went and laid down, but I felt him get on the bed and bring me to his chest.

"You are persistent." I said. He just smiled then kissed the top of my head.

"Someone has to be with you." He said. I fell asleep quickly in his arms.

* * *

I awoke to Caelum getting up. He was looking for something in the bag he brought. I saw him pull out a phone. I pretended to still be asleep when he looked my way. He called someone up.

"It is Caelum." He said. "I think I found out what Metatron is up to... We have other problems like Winchester holding the mark... I will look into it... I will not fail you again... Laken is asleep right now. She doesn't know about any of this and she is not going to find out... I know how to protect her... As I said I will find it before anyone else, if Winchester hears about it he might go after it and we would not want that... I will keep the book in a safe place once I find it... I know about the family... I got to go, Laken will be up soon... I am always careful...Bye." I opened my eyes and sat up slowly.

"Morning." I said casually as he noticed me.

"Morning, Princess." He said.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"You were awake?" He said. He looked at his phone.

"I awoke when you got out of bed." I told him as he put the phone in his bag.

"Gabe has a small job for me. He found out through the grapevine about a book that could release something of great terrors, but also free someone of the mark of Cain. If Dean has it how long do you think it will take for him to loose it or die and let out the darkness inside him. You still have that darkness." I felt how worry he was about all this.

"If Sam was able to use the demon blood couldn't I use my angel grace that is inside of me?" I asked.

"Of course with training." Caelum said with a smile.

"You were hoping I would ask you that." I asked.

"You are a player on the board now, Laken. You have some pissed off angels and demons after the great Laken Woods. Anything that could save you is a relief." He said grabbing my hand. We were in a field.

"Where are we? You did realize I was sort of in the middle of a case." I said.

"The Winchesters got it. Let's start with the basics." He said. I sighed. I did not ask for this. I asked if I could use these powers inside me, but arguing would upset a thrilled Cael.

"What basics? I can't by chance teleport or fly can I?" I asked.

"I do not know what you can do since the fall, but I am willing to see what your abilities are." He said holding out a stick. Was he joking?

"Make the stick come to you without hurting yourself. Once you are done with that I will move to the next basic." He said setting the stick down and sitting on the ground.

"Am I suppose to sit too?" I asked.

"If you think you will concentrate better." He said. This was going to be a long day. I focused on the stick and it did nothing. I focused on it until I was tired of waiting for something and looked at Cael.

"It is not working." I said. He just shrugged. I focused on the stick again more annoyed with him then anything else. Another hour passed before I sat down and cursed the damn stick. Cael laughed at that.

"How about you curse the stick to move?" he joked. Then all of a sudden the stick hit him in the head and I laughed. "Why did you hit me?"

"You made me mad at you." I said. He got up and grabbed my arm. His grip was a little too tight.

"Cael." I said upset. He let go as he was thrown into a tree.

"I think the lady did not like your grip." Someone said. I turned to see Metatron.

"You must be desperate to be hunting me down." Cael said.

"You and Cass have a past that might not allow you to work with him, correct?" Metatron asked.

"We have got over that. He and I have a mutual respect for each other even after everything." he said. I smiled at him. I was kinda liking Cass. He was someone we could trust.

"What would he think if he knew your real job here? Why Gabriel originally asked you here?" Metatron asked.

"Since only Gabriel and I know that I would be curious on how you might know such thing." Cael said. Metatron's guy that was with him came out from behind a tree. "Gadreel. Last time I saw you was when Gabe and me visited you before I left. How is Samuel Winchester by the way? I haven't got to weekly update on the Winchesters since Luci killed Gabe."

"Do you think you are funnying?" I asked him.

"I thought you were suppose to be moving a stick. Get back to smack people with sticks." He said. He was asking to be smack by a boulder at this rate.

"See Gadreel knows why you came down. He hasn't told me yet, but I bet he will tell us all now and Cass if you do not help me take out the Winchesters." Metatron told him. I looked at him worriedly, but he laughed.

"Gadreel tell him. That was years ago." He told them.

"Gabriel said he need him to protect the children of a Winchester. Not which one. He said one was just like her father. That all I know." Gadreel explained. I gave Cael a look. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Which one?" Metatron asked.

"Like it matters to you, Metadoche." I said.

"What did you just say?" He asked me.

"Metadoche needs his ears cleaned out, because he is deaf apparently." I said jokingly.

"Laken, keep your temper." Cael warned.

"You are talking to the new god." Metatron asked.

"In your dreams." I said.

"Laken." Cael said. I felt a force throw me next to him. He helped me up.

"You know Cael, I had a place set up for you upstairs, but I just remember that you will always be a follower of Cass. You two might fight, but you will always come back together as a team when it comes down to it." Metatron said. He left with Gadreel in tail. I looked at Cael.

"We need to tell Cass about this." He said.

"I might have a plan." I said.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Let's get the name of the Winchester kids in circulation so the angels know, but no last name." I said with a small smile.

"That is the stupidest idea you have had since we got here." He said.

"Do I look like I asked to be some kid with special powers? I just wanted to be normal so maybe we all can learn a thing or two from each other." I told him. He sighed.

"You know I can only teleport, because of Gabriel right." He told me. "So in theory so should you. Just in case you were wondering." He started to walk away.

"So my next lesson is teleportation?" He just keep walking. I closed my eyes and focused on the motel. Next thing I knew I was in a warm room. I opened my eyes to see my room. Caelum was sitting on the bed taking off his boots.

"Why does a angel obey a archangel?" I asked him.

"It does not matter, Laken." He said. "Angel radio just got the memo that they might be able to get leverage over the Winchesters."

"You work fast." I said.

"Though I still disagree with you, Princess." He said. I just smiled and kissed his pulled away confused.

"Don't back down now, Cael." I told him. He ignored me as he pulled away.

"We may have a problem." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Cass is captured by Bartholomew."

 **A/N**

 **This is where you all start throwing tomatoes at me. So everyone knows which spn episode we are on? If not it doesn't matter. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	18. Chapter 7: School Drama and Family Drama

**Layton**

I walked into the school. Ben was by my side as we entered and got our schedules. The person at the desk looked at us weird. Ben didn't seem to notice, but I did.

"Where are you guys from?" She asked.

"Kansas. Our dad thought to move us to South Dakota to reconnect with some old family friends." I lied. Jody and I worked through all the details of why we were here and all about us. Ben just seemed happy to be back in school.

"You two related to Bobby Singer?" She asked.

"We are his great nephews actually." I told her. It was Jody's idea to say that since Bobby never had any kids of his own. I am not counting the two that were adopted. Yes, they were his kids, but no one really knew about them.

"Well have a great day at school." She said. I found my locker and calmed when I saw my normal schedule. Ben seemed to take in the school life easily. Then again he never moved schools as much as I did as a kid, thanks to Abigail. I went to my first class and found a empty seat in the back. Everyone still watched me as I enter. The teacher seemed to notice me to and smiled. I knew that smile.

"Class, today we have a new student." She said. "Can you please introduce yourself to the class? Maybe tell us a little about your home town. Maybe why you moved here to our town."

I stood up. "I'm Layton Singer and I am from Lawrence, Kansas. My dad decide we should move here to get a new start and see some old family friends." I said being careful about what I said.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"I'm the middle child. I have a twin sister, but she is home schooled and travels a lot with our father." I said.

"Well thank you Layton for your introduction. Everyone please welcome him as we continue the year." she said. The guy in front of me looked me up and down before turning back around. After class, which end with loads of homework. I was stopped by the guy.

"You should join the football team." He said.

"Ummm... I might not have time. I have a lot on my plate already without school." I said.

"Well if you change your mind just find the coach." He said. "Henry by the way."

"I will if I change my mind." I said. He walked off. I got through the rest of the day before the bell rang for dismissal and I meet Ben by the door.

"Ready to meet the crew who is building the house?" I asked.

"We are meeting them today?" Ben asked.

"Yep." I said. We started for the land and were stopped by a nice black car in the drive. I walked the rest of the way, but sent Ben to Jody's for his own safety. The man was talking to the team.

"Boy, no one is allowed on this land." one of the guys said.

"I'm Layton Singer. My family owns the land. My dad couldn't get off work so he sent me." I told him. The man saw me and sent the men to work.

"Layton Singer huh?" He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm Agent Thomas Chase." He said showing me his badge which was legit. "I'm here to talk to you and your sister. Where is Laken?"

"She is on a trip." I said.

"She left you alone for more then a hour? She is slacking. See I want to warn you two, because stunts like this can get you two into a loads of trouble and we both know what happened to your father. He is not exactly living now is he?" Agent Chase said.

"I wouldn't know. I never meet him and neither has my sister. Our dad and mom left us before we were born so neither have the right to claim us in my opinion." I told him.

"Mr. Winchester, I would watch what you say. You are here on a expired visa and are lying about your name." he told me.

"Maybe I don't want the negative reactions to my real last name." I said looking at the plans for the house and noticing the basement blueprints were still there.

"May I ask what the basement is for." He asked. I turned to him.

"We have no parents and our legal guardian tried to harm us so we thought we could make a refugee for kids like us and enroll them in the local school to help them." I lied.

"It looks like a base." He told me. I smiled.

"Now why would the Woods twins need a base?" I asked him.

"So you are Singer at school, but a Woods outside of school?" He asked.

"This is a warning. We might have a expired visa, but we were actually from America to begin with and getting citizenship is my plan and my sister's plan." I said.

"You are in for a surprise if you think that will be easy, but for now your visas have been renewed and this land sort of belongs to you so I can not stop any of this, because you have inside friends who have amazing hacking abilities, but we are watching you and your sister. We already had two psychopaths from your family. I hope that was just a random gene in between generations." Agent Chase left with that and I went and talked with the crew who said by next year the house should be done. I walked to Jody's and joined her and Ben for dinner before telling them the problem with little details.

"So you were not lying about being from Kansas?" Jody asked.

"My dad was from Kansas and Laken and I were born there so we were US citizens, but when we were moved to the UK, we became British citizens." I explained.

"So your mom was British, but your dad was American?" she asked.

"Yea." I said.

"We should be glad that there was never a family reunion then." Ben joked.

"Dad has a brother and that is it and Mom has a sister and a niece. So there wouldn't be much of one. Just a ton of blood shed since no one likes each other." I said.

"See Mom only had me so her side was empty and well Dad has a brother." Ben said.

"I thought you two had some cousins?" Jody asked us.

"Jayden is like a distant cousin on Dad's Mom's side." I said.

"We do not speak of that side of the family." Ben said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you are not your dad." She said.

"He was a expert hunter with street cred. I kinda wish I was him." I said.

"He sounds like a good guy." Jody said.

"The man was a drunk and a womanizer. Nothing good about him besides his hunting career." Ben said.

"Ben." I said. Laken would so kill me for this.

"What?" He asked as if nothing could change our father.

"Look he might have messed up from time to time, but he was still our father." I said.

"If he was our father, then why is he not looking for us or protecting us from whatever danger comes our way?" Ben asked.

"Maybe, because he didn't want us in the life, but here we are dragged smack in the middle of it." I said. Ben looked shocked by that suggestion as if the idea of his father protecting him was a joke.

"I think you both need to get home and get some sleep." Jody suggested.

"Ben and I will head that way. " I told her. Ben and I walked in silence has we headed to the motel. The room felt empty without Laken making some joke to ease the tension built by our recent conversation. 

* * *

Friday came fast and my work began. I called up Laken, but she keep things short and told me to watch Ben. As if I would have left Ben alone. On second thought, right now I would throw him in a lake just to get him to talk to me. The kid found every excuse to ignore me. My phone buzzed and I answered.

"This is Layton." I said.

"Well one of you annoying twins can answer a phone." the voice said and I want to kill the voice on the other side.

"Well hello to you to Crowley. What do I owe the phone call for?" I asked.

"I am looking for help." He said.

"How about no?" I told him.

"Then hand the phone to chipmunk." he said.

"Laken is out." I said.

"Laken left you alone with Kit?" He asked.

"I told him that he was kit." I muttered. "She is looking for someone."

"How about I tell you all about Laken's dark side and you help me in exchange?" he offered.

"Depends on the task?" I asked.

"I need you to find someone." He said.

"I only have a limit of time." I said.

"Well then it won't be to hard for you then." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cai McDame." He said. "Do we have a deal, Woods?"

"We do." I told him. 

* * *

"Nice place kid." Jake said. Moira kissed my cheek as she entered.

"I need to work on something, but someone needs to be here for Ben." I told them.

"We can watch Ben for a few hours." Jake told me.

"Actually I was wonder if you could help me." I said.

"You are going hunting without Laken? Where is she?" Jake asked.

"She is gone and I need to be back by Monday so I need help." I explained.

"I can watch, Ben." She said as she dropped her bag on the bed.

"We own both this room and the room connecting to this one." I told her.

"Well what are you hunting?" Moira asked.

"A demon." is all I told her. Jake and I got out to his car without telling Ben where I was going.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Where did Cai hang out a lot?" I asked Jake.

"He had two main hang outs that everyone knows about and one that only I know about." Jake said. "Why?"

"I am looking for him." I said.

"Thats why you didn't tell Moira. You are going to kill her father." he said.

"No." I said. "I am looking for him." 

* * *

The town we drove two made me shiver. Why would Cai hang out here? He pulled into a house. As we got out, I saw a woman watching us. She just shock her head at us. I knocked on the door.

"Cai! Cai!" I shouted. The door opened to a man in his early thirties.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked before seeing Jake.

"You both here for Cai?" he asked.

"I'm here for Cai." I said keeping Jake out of this.

"Layton White is here about Cai?" the man asked. He just laughed.

"Cool it Georgie." a familiar voice said. Cai walked out.

"Cai, these humans want to talk to you." Georgie said.

"Go back inside. I will deal with them." He said. Georgie obeyed. Cai turned to us then looked across the street.

"You were followed." Cai said.

"I know." I told him.

"Crowley sent you? Tell him I don't know where the blade is." Cai said.

"I did not send Elk to ask for the infernal blade." Crowley said.

"You want to talk about something?" Cai asked.

"What do you get for supporting Abbadon?" Crowley asked.

"I am on her most wanted list. Actually this is a refugee that I have to move, because of you and your annoying hunters." Cai said.

"Refugee?" I asked looking at Jake.

"Everyone who disagrees with the current head downstairs comes here. They pay highly for their protection." Cai said. He slammed the door. I turned to walk and saw the woman by Jake's car.

"Now about my sister?" I asked Crowley. He handed me some papers before disappearing. We walked down to the car.

"You did a daring thing going up there." She told me.

"So I have been told. Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a friend and I am here to warn you, be careful who you trust. You and your sister have a ton of enemies looking for you two." the woman said.

"Can I get a name?" I asked.

"Veda. If you are looking for wayward children, here is a number." She said handing me a paper before walking away. Jake watched her as if something was wrong with her. I looked at the paper and saw she gave her number as well.

"Well let's get out of here. I never cared for Kansas." Jake said.

"It will always be meaningful to me." I said.

"I was making a joke." Jake said.

"About the state or the band?" I asked.

"You are such a blond sometime Layton." he said. "So are you going to call the kid or not?"

"I better call them." I said as we got in the car and started heading for home. The dial tone rang twice before they picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey, this is Layton Woods with the Woods Family and we heard through the grapevine that you are a child whose family was effected by the supernatural, is that correct?" I said figure if this was a joke I could make this call a joke.

"How did you know?"

"Inside sources. If you want to meet us in South Dakota and talk about a place for kids like you then we can meet in the next hour or whenever you can make it there yourself."

"I can be there in a hour."

"Alright. My contact did not give me a name so if you can maybe give me a name for my record?"

"My name is Jesse Turner." He replied

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the late chapters. I swear today should be Wednesday. Sadly it is not. So who all remembers Jesse? I was wondering if there is any children from supernatural that you guys want to see in Woods Twins? I have a few that I have recently decided to add that were in early seasons.**

 **Wayward Fairchild**


	19. Chapter 8: The Other Child

**Laken**

I open my eyes to see Cael was right beside me. He was watching me as I slept. He smiled at me before he kissed my forehead.

"Morning Princess." he said.

"I'm calling my brother." I said figuring it was time to check on him. Cael nodded as I grabbed my phone and called my brother.

"Hello." He said as if he was not paying attention to who was calling.

"Just checking up on you." I told him.

"Everything is great." He said quickly. I heard a mutter in the background.

"How is Ben?" I asked.

"Oh, you know the usual." He said quickly as if Ben was not a subject he wanted to talk about.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"He is out with Jody." Layton lied.

"Huh, then I will call her and check up on him if that is alright with you." I told him

"I went on a hunt trip." Layton said quickly. "I will be back before Monday. I just got in a fight with Ben and we need some time a part. You know what I mean by that, right?"

"Who is watching Ben?" I asked.

"Moira." Layton said.

"You left Moira behind? Who is with you then?" I asked.

"Jake." he said.

"I go away and you think that you should not consult me before you leave Ben alone. Layton Samuel, what the hell were you thinking?!" I asked.

"Well I didn't know that you were a hellhound trainer or the fact that you dragged Marcus back to hell yourself!" He yelled back.

"Where did you hear any of that?!" I yelled back.

"Maybe you should have been honest when you came back and none of this fighting would be going on!"

"Maybe if you grew up..." Cael gave me the stare. I sighed.

"I got to go. I have stuff I got to do." I told him.

"Good cause I have a meeting that I am heading to and if I am late it is your fault." he told me. Then he hung up. I looked at Cael.

"You can call Ben. You and Layton needed to get off the phone. You were only making it worse for each other." He said. I nodded. He was right again. I called Ben and he picked up fast.

"Laken." he said happily.

"Hey." I said.

"I got good news. I passed my first test." He said.

"That is great. How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Layton left me with Moira after we had a fight about Dad." Ben told me.

"I just got off the phone with him. He isn't to happy with me." I said.

"What are you hunting this time?" Ben asked. Damn it. I wasn't hunting currently. I was training after the last incident.

"We don't know yet. We were looking into this thinman case, but nothing came of it." I lied. Actually these idiots called the ghostfacers told me off. They also called me a amateur when I said there was nothing only to find out it was a whole hoax. I heard that Dean and Sam finished off the actual case which is kinda shocking since it was just a couple of humans who hated people in the town.

"So nothing right now." Ben asked.

"I was looking into a few disappearances in the town over." I told him which was true. Five missing boys in the past few months. All about the same age. What drew me to the case is that they all had a common thing and that was that the boys all went to the same club before they disappeared. I had called Jayden who had listed the area as a possible vampire nest.

"Well call if you need any help." Ben said.

"I will. Tell Layton, I'm sorry. I was only protecting you guys from my past." I said.

"I will. He is going through something. Moira thinks it is a identity crisis." Ben said. I laughed.

"Tell her I with her on that one. Also tell her that we need to exchange numbers sometime and that she is welcomed into the Woods Family anytime." I said.

"I will." he said.

"I will be home once I got this case finished alright?" I asked Ben.

"Yea, don't be gone too long. I would hate to have to hunt you down." Ben said.

"I'm not grandfather." I muttered.

"Wait what?" Ben asked.

"That is a story for another time." I told him.

"Alright take care." He said.

"You too, kid." I told him. We hung up and I grabbed some stuff.

"You shouldn't take this case till you have this teleportation issue figured out." Cael pointed out.

"That why I am taking you dumbo." I said.

"I hate when you set your mind on something. It scares the grace out of me." Cael said.

"You think your funny?" I asked wondering why I even liked this moron.

"I don't have to think. I know I am funny." Cael said. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. He had his moments. We left for the latest case. The problem with the bar was that it was well not my type of place. More of someone like Jake would be fine with it.

"I can't believe you walked in." Cael joked as we walked to the bar and I smiled at the bartender who ignored me. He looked at Cael though.

"I want some information." Cael said holding up a fake badge.

"We don't serve minors." He told him looking at me.

"I'm a intern." I told him holding up my badge.

"What the issue?" He asked us.

"Wondering about Kyle James. He was here before he disappeared." I told him.

"Kyle was a regular unlike some others. He was a in the closet type of guy. Had a girlfriend to please his parents. Has some kid too." The guy said looking at Cael.

"What happen?" He asked.

"He was flirting with this one guy who just started coming a month before the disappearances. His name is Toby Long. Some British kid from what I could tell. Pretty hot. Most likely underage." The guy said.

"Is Caleb here tonight?" I asked.

"He will be in tonight. He is always in. He lives over on South street from what Troy told me." the bartender left. We headed to South street. I noticed that it was quiet around here.

"Nothing is making since." Cael said.

"Jayden said a nest was around here. Maybe Toby is a vamp." I said.

"Nah, I think we are dealing with something else." Cael said.

"Wow two hunters thinking they can take my case." a voice said. I turned to see a guy leaning against a post. Cael was right on one thing. Toby wasn't a vamp.

"Tobias." I said.

"Laken." He said with a small smile. "I heard the British's Men of Letters killed you and I was worried that someone beat me to the chase."

"Ummm... Who is he?" Cael asked.

"I may have a past with the princess here. Why is a hunter of you lowness in my town?" He asked.

"Lowness?" I asked.

"I talking to the trash next to you. What are you suppose to be some golden boy like the Winchesters?" He asked jokingly.

"Cael is my... friend." I said not knowing how to define me and Cael. Are we just friends? Friends with benefits? Boyfriend/ girlfriend?

"Cael is your friend who you probably fuck on the side." Tobias said.

"We are just friends." Cael said.

"Alright buddy. Cool your jets." Tobias said. "What is the princess doing out here?"

"I got a lead on a case." I said.

"So you and boy toy decided to check it out and assumed I was the problem. You always jump to conclusions." Tobias said.

"Then what are we hunting?" Cael asked.

"A child." Tobias said.

"A child made the men disappear?" I asked.

"They were all protecting her from something. I was about to go find her." He said.

"Mind if we join. Nothing like hunting a lost child." I said.

"That is the spirit, princess. Her name is Emma so be careful with what you say to her. She has been through a lot from what the last guy I talked to said." Tobias told us. Cael pulled me close.

"We should watch out for tricks." He whispered.

"Already ahead of you." I told him. We headed to this shack where Tobias was told the girl should be at.

"What so special about this girl?" I asked.

"I don't know. That what scares me." Tobias admitted as he open the door to see a girl who was holding a knife.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Toby. Kyle sent me." He said.

"And those two." She asked.

"Laken and Cael. They are here to help." He said.

"Emma." She said.

"Kyle told me. He said you were running from something. I take care of things that aren't ordinary." Tobias said.

"Angels." She said. I looked at Cael how was in complete shock.

"Angels? There is no such thing." Tobias said laughing.

"Which ones?" I asked. Tobias looked at me shocked.

"All." Cael answered making us all look at him. "She escaped heaven. They are looking for her before anyone else can take the leverage from them."

"Leverage?" I asked.

"I don't know everything. Only that her name is Emma and that she is suppose to be as dead as the Winchesters." Cael said.

"Your boy toy seems to have contacts with these 'angels'" Tobias said.

"He is one." I said. Emma looked nervous.

"I'm on your side though Emma. I work with Laken and her brothers. We look for wayward kids who are targeted." Cael said.

"I don't remember dying." She said.

"What do you remember?" I asked her.

"My dad. I was suppose to kill him for this tradition of my people, but I was about to run off when I heard a sound and that it." She said.

"Tradition?" Tobias asked.

"It is a long story." She said.

"We need to go before we are found." Cael said.

"Is that a problem Cael?" A voice said. We all turned to see a woman.

"Hannah." Cael said.

"Looks like you found what everyone is looking for." she said.

"Why are you so interested in Emma?" I asked.

"She is good leverage. We don't want to loose the leverage." She said.

"Leverage?" Emma asked.

"You remember your father?" Hannah asked her.

"Yes." Emma said. Looking at Cael who was looking upset.

"What does her father have to do with any of this?" Cael asked.

"Her father has a friend who could lead us." Hannah said.

"My father is just a average man who hunts." Emma said.

"Your a hunter's kid?" I asked her.

"My father is a hunter. My mother is part of the Amazons." She explained.

"I feel sorry for your father." Toby said looking at us. "Amazons normally kill their fathers."

"I didn't. I was debating it." She said.

"Debating if you were going to kill your father? I wish I could even have meet my father." I said.

"I thought your father was a drunk." Toby said.

"No... well sort of. My father is a hunter." I said.

"Any one else have a secret to pass on right now or can I have the girl and you all leave here alive?" Hannah said.

"Actually I like the option where we take this girl to a safe place." I said.

"There is no safe place for someone with her family name." Hannah said.

"That what people say about me and here I am back from the dead." I said. Hannah looked at me shocked.

"You died and came back?" She asked.

"Great now we got two dead people in the room. Anyone else die recently?" Toby asked.

"Cass is not here or he might have said he had." Cael said.

"So boy toy has a friend who died." Toby said.

"Castiel is a angel." Hannah said.

"Why can't you all just let us humans live in peace?" Toby asked. "We already have dealt with all the other stuff you have thrown at us."

"Well that nice coming from a member of the British's Men of Letters." I replied.

"I left when I heard about the Woods experiments. I'm more of a hunter then a researcher like those fools." He told me.

"Woods experiments?" Hannah asked.

"It is a long story. Remind me to tell you after we deal with Metatron." Cael said.

"I am serious about the girl she is a threat." Hannah said.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad could a Amazon warrior who never killed her father be?" Cael asked.

"She is not the threat. The threat is to her." Hannah said.

"Well are we all having a party." A voice said.

"Metadouche." I said as he walked in.

"You are all fighting about some girl that I let free?" He asked.

"You let me go?" Emma asked.

"You were in heaven, because you never killed your father." Metatron said.

"Well nice to know." I said.

"It funny that you are here seeing as she is your sister." Metatron said which stumped me until I put the pieces together.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered.

"Wait what?" Hannah asked, but Metatron was gone.

"Another?" Cael asked. "That makes four of you."

"Four?" Emma asked.

"Four kids." I said.

"You mean..." She tried to get the right words.

"I mean I'm Laken Deana Winchester and my father and your father is Dean Winchester."

 **A/N**

 **So I am going to let you guys think about the twins middle names for a while. So I heard Sam died... runs from mob of people who think she is talking about tonight's episode when she herself as not seen it. Literally though I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter as much as I hated writing it. I just want my ship to live past this freaking chapter so no hate on Emma because I feel she deserves to live. Season 3 is right now "filming" so list out characters who you guys would like to see who were in season 10. So far I am looking into some brothers from season one and another group of kids from past seasons.**

 **Wayward Fairchild**


	20. Chapter 9: The Wayward Son

(Right after the phone call between Laken and Layton)

 **Layton**

Jake tried to talk about what happen, but I ignored him as we pulled up to the diner. I got us a table and we waited for this kid. I looked out the window and watched the traffic when a kid came in. He was about my age. He looked around before seeing me watching him. He walked over and sat beside me.

"Layton Woods?" He asked.

"Jesse Turner?" I asked.

"Your a little young to be running a home for wayward children." He stated.

"Legal yes. Mentally no. Besides my older sister runs things." I said.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"Sixteen now." I told him.

"Sixteen?" He asked me. I looked at Jake.

"The Woods Twins are powerful hunters who are also orphans. They kind of take in the kids like them." Jake explained.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Jacob Roads." Jake said. "But my friends call me Jake."

"Well Jacob, it looks like you and your friend have forgot that there are more dangers out there. I've been on the run since I was eleven years old." The boy said.

"Huh, well I was possessed by a demon for three years." Jake said.

"I have had the most famous hunters try to protect me and fail so why do you guys think you can help me?" He asked. The waitress winked at me. I just smiled back.

"Aren't you and girly a thing?" Jake asked.

"She is mad at me and right now she is babysitting my brother." I explained.

"You are a major flirt?" Jesse said in disbelief.

"Be careful or he will flirt with you also." Jake joked lightly. Jesse was attractive. Just now was not a time when Laken and I were fighting. My phone rang and I looked to see a familiar name. I answered.

"What the hell do you want Cai?" I asked.

"Long story short... my angel contact told me that someone escaped heaven and that everyone is after her." Cai replied.

"Give me a name and Jake will look into it for me. I have school tomorrow and Laken is already mad at me for leaving Ben alone." I said.

"You left Ben alone?" Cai asked curiously.

"Well Moira and Jody are watching him. Now give me a name annoying." I said.

"Her name is Emma. That all I got from the angel. He said she was a easy bargaining chip for Castiel so I figured I called Cael, but he isn't picking up meaning he is probably fucking your sister or do whatever they do when they are alone." Cai said really fast.

"We will look into it as soon as possible. I am busy right now though. I will send Steve a message about it." I said accidentally calling Cass Steve.

"Alright. I don't know who Steve is but I have to go feed my porcupine." Cai said before hanging up. I looked at Jesse.

"Sorry about that. The annoyance name Cai is a real threat to my social life." I joked. He didn't find it funny and neither did Jake. Did I lose my touch?

"Well then where is this wayward home?" Jesse asked.

"Ummm... about that we are building right now, but we are all hang out in the local motel and going to school in town. I mean we use fake names for our protection and stuff. You can stay there or if you prefer to travel some of the others like to take on jobs." I said.

"You are building a place? Then I can go back to traveling. Call me when things are done and Layton, word of advice, don't go around trust everyone. I trusted people so many times and they always let me down." Jesse said before getting up and leaving us alone.

"I better go home and do homework. I don't want to get behind." I told Jake. He nodded as we headed back to the motel. Once there I grabbed a pop and got to work. Ben was out and so was Moira so it was only me and Jake. Jake was looking for a case for him and Moira. I looked at the homework when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, I am heading back. Ben said he was out with Jody and Moira." Laken said on the other end. I heard a worried tone lacing her calm voice. She was hiding something.

"Well before you come back can you do a quick job for me?" I asked. Jake looked at me curious about who I was talking to.

"Not really. I bring someone to you right now. She is scared and I think she hates me." Laken said. That why she was worried.

"This might be important though. Cai called. There is a girl who the angel are hunting down to use against Steve." I said.

"Did he tell you her name is Emma?" Laken asked.

"Yea." I said figure it out quickly.

"Then we are on our way. She will need a bed and food." Laken said with a tone of relief.

"I am on it. Jake and I will see what we can dig up in the way of clothes." I said.

"Moira is looking for clothes. Jody is bring Ben home so just worry about the bed and food." Laken said. I looked at Jake.

"Can you go to the girl's room and make sure there will be room for the new girl?" I asked Jake. He gave me a thumbs up before walking over there.

"I'll let you go. We should be there soon. Try not to screw Jake too much before we get there." She joked.

"I'll behave." I promised.

"See ya then." She said.

"See ya soon." I told her and hung up and heated up something for Emma. I went back to my homework when the door opened and Ben walked in.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I had a job to do. What about you?" I asked.

"Jody and Moira took me out to lunch. I was getting bored in here and Moira was getting tired of going through your stuff. She said you had way too much clothes." Ben said.

"Did they tell you there is another girl coming?" I asked.

"Emma? Yes, Laken called and told me everything. I can't believe their is another one." He said confusing me.

"Another one?" I asked.

"Emma. Our baby sister." He said trying to remind me of something that no one decided to clue me in on.

"Sister?" I asked.

"Laken didn't tell you?" He asked.

"She keep it short and sweet." I said. I grabbed my jacket then headed to the park where I found a fountain to sit by. I sat on the edge of the fountain and looked at the people passing by.

"May I sit down?" a voice said. I turned to see Veda.

"Well the friend of a friend is back." I joked.

"I need to talk to you about Emma." She said with urgency.

"What could you possible know about my sister?" I asked.

"She is going to change everything... Layton, you and Laken have already been tested and failed, how will you respond when there are two children who need you guys to protect them?" Veda said.

"What test?" I asked.

"You found out your sister's past and it caused a fight. How will finding out Ben or Emma's past effect you? How will your past effect you?" Veda asked.

"My past? There is nothing that could effect my siblings from my past." I said. She smiled then kissed me and I pulled away quickly. She smiled and got up.

"You ever need anything just call. You still have my number correct?" She asked.

"I do." I muttered still bewildered by the kiss. It was quick, but was messing with my head.

"Well see you later." She said, but before she got far, I was up and pull her back into another kiss. She seemed to have expect is and was ready to kiss me back. The kiss felt different then both Jake and Moira's. She finally pulled away.

"I have to go. See you around, Layton." she said before leaving. I walked toward the motel feeling like a complete ass to Moira and Jake. I don't even know what came over me with Veda, but something about her drew me in. She was beautiful sure, but so were Jake and Moira. I walked in to see a upset Moira and pissed off Jake. Laken was caring for a girl who I assumed was Emma and Ben was heating up food. Cael was focused on Laken and I saw how he looked at her. I shut the door. Which got Moira's attention.

"Back from the bitch already." She muttered.

"Bitch?" I asked.

"You know the one you meet in the park and that you kissed." Jake said. "The same woman who gave you Jesse's name. Is this a new thing where you hook up with informants for information?"

"She kissed me." I said.

"Then you kissed her." Moira said.

"Hey threesome cool it or go into the other room." Ben yelled at them bring the food to Emma and making a joke about something. She looked confused and ate her food. Laken gave me a look.

"Veda shocked me. I messed up okay. Not the first time also." I said.

"I think we are definitely on break from you." Jake said and Moira nodded before she kissed Jake in front of me.

"Is that normal?" Emma asked as I went to the other room and fell on a bed. I heard the door open.

"If you are going to have sex also please rent your own room." I said.

"Well then I will have to bring that up to my boyfriend." Laken said which shocked me that it was her not Moira or Jake.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Maybe to talk about what is going on?" She said. "We haven't had a sibling talk in a while." She responded.

"Does the mark still draw you to it?" I asked.

"I know where Dad is because of it." She replied. I looked at her curious. "He has the mark now."

"Dean isn't our dad, Laken. He wasn't there. He doesn't even know we exist." I commented.

"Doesn't change our blood." She told me. "What is the real problem?"

"Veda. Something isn't right there. I shouldn't have this fake temptation when she is around. Now that I am away from her I am fine, but when I am near her it is like I want nothing, but to be near to her." I said.

"I'm not doing well either." Laken said.

"What happen?" I asked.

"I have this darkness inside me now and I can't stop the seed from growing." She said.

"We both are messed up." I said.

"I'm learning to use the angel grace to my advantage." She said. I nodded.

"The only person to succeed at using demon blood drank it and became addicted." I reminded her. She nodded.

"It doesn't matter where I am. If you need me, call me, pull me aside, or just text me. I am always there for you Layton. Your my twin brother and we have been with each other since forever." She told me. I nodded knowing she was being serious.

"So when did you and Cael become a couple?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It just happen. We were really good together. Finally found me a good guy who might have been my stalker." She said.

"That still didn't turn you off?" I asked.

"He saved my life one to many time. He cares about me and he loves me for me. So I think he fits the bill for perfect angel boyfriend." She admitted.

"Just hope he doesn't lose his soul." I joked.

"Grow up." She said.

"Is it sad that our lives have changed so much since we were just a couple of kids decide what to do after high school?" I said.

"I never expect to fall in love with a angel. Or be killing creatures of nightmares." She admitted.

"I miss it a little." I said.

"I do too. Now we have two baby siblings to take care of and we have to save the world some way or other. Abbadon and Metatron have become to much of a nuisance to leave alive."

"Did you really train hellhounds?"

"That is your only question."

"Actually I have about five to ten more, but right now I am more curious on that one." I said.

"How about you let me take care of Emma and then I will answer all of them." She told me.

"Fine." I said before she left. I looked at the window and saw something. Someone had been watching us and they were gone before I saw who they were. Who could have been watching us? Was it Veda? Or maybe Cai?

 **A/N**

 **Who was watching the twins? Who is Veda? Will they ever meet their father? When will Jesse be back? Why the hell does Cai have a porcupine? Almost all to be answered soon. Also I fixed a season one error in season 3 of Woods Twins. Hint Gabe is not Gabe. Since Gabe would already be captured by Kentucky fried chicken hell prince. So who is Gabe?**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	21. Chapter 10: The Boy Who Escaped Death

**Laken**

I looked at the house which was being built. The men kept looking at me confused and I gave them all the same lie about my dad being in Canada and building this for his company. I looked around at the old rusted cars before heading back to mine. I had manage to get a fake license so I wasn't breaking too many rules. I drove down to the local diner where we were all meeting for lunch that day. Jody had been busy lately and I wanted to spend as much time with my siblings as possible before I head off again to deal with bigger issues. I grabbed a table and started reading a book I had brought with me. I figure I would be earlier then them. Emma was starting school and Layton and Ben were helping her out with catching up. I looked up shocked to see someone starring at me. He was in a suit and seemed to be curious about every movement I made. I got up and walked straight towards him. He just looked at me curiously as I got to his table and sat down across from him.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked him.

"So you are the oldest of the twins?" He asked.

"I am. What is it to you." I said.

"You are on our watch list and I wanted you to be warned. I am not the only one watching. There are about five to six other agents who would love to bring in a Winchester." He said.

"Well I will keep that in mind when I am out in about." I said.

"You should be in school, correct?" He asked.

"I dropped out." I told him.

"You have a few undocumented friends."

"Moira is on a visa from Scotland and Emma's mom never got papers to prove her birth. Her mother's people had a weird culture." I explained.

"I was talking about you steady boyfriend."

"Cael? He from England here on visa also." I lied not knowing why Cael was undocumented.

"His name is Cael now." the guy commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He handed me a folder with the name WILLIAM JAMES CAELUM on it. He got up and left paying for his drink. I carried the folder back to my table and opened up the folder. A picture of Cael at a young age was there. He was next to a little girl who looked like a younger version then him. On the back was a description, William (5) and Cynthia (3). William and Cynthia went to the park today with their mother Elisa and their nanny, Abigail. I reread the description. Caelum wasn't human so he couldn't have grown up in the '50s. The photo was obviously from the '50s and all the info in the folders was from the '50s and on.

"You need some answers." a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Gadreel.

"What does Metatron want me to know about Cael?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you knew." Gadreel said.

"Why are you curious on what Metatron is up to?"

"I may have made a mistake about trusting Metatron." He told me.

"So you help us and we all defeat Metatron together?"

"That is correct. I just need a good word in with Castiel and Caelum."

"Alright you help me understand this file and you can have my word to both of them." I told him. He nodded as I set all the documents out.

"Is this Cael's vessel?" he asked.

"About Caelum how well do you know him?" I asked.

"I never meet him. He must have come afterwards, but something about him is off. Like he isn't completely a angel." Gadreel told me. I looked at the birth certificate which listed him has being born in 1945.

"He has a birthday, parents who seem to love him. Father was named Gabriel Caelum and his mother was Susan T. Kade. Father died when he was young. Two siblings who he never got along with. He moved around with his mother til she died then he disappeared for a decade and resurfaced in Kansas in the late 70s. He disappeared in the mid-80s and resurfaced in Kansas again in the late 90s." I told Gadreel.

"Why Kansas?" He asked me. I looked at the dates and my hand began to shake. 1979-1983 and 1998 were the exact years he was in Kansas. He wasn't just there to be there. He came out due to the Winchester family. Why though? What was his connection to them.

"The exact years are when my father and I were in Kansas. My dad was born in 1979 and lived there till his mother died in 1983. I was born in 1998 and lived there for six months. Cael must have been watching us for some reason or other." I said.

"His father is undocumented. He never existed." Gadreel pointed. I looked back through the file and smiled.

"This is what Metatron wanted me to see. He wanted to show why I should not trust Cael. Lead me down a rabbit hole to find out some little insignificant detail of my boyfriend's past." I said. Gadreel just nodded before leaving. I waited for Layton, Ben, and Emma for a while longer before I heard them walk in laughing. I waved them over and moved over for Layton. Emma sat across from me and Ben sat by her.

"How was school?" I asked.

"I hate it." Emma admitted.

"Normal." Layton said grabbing the menu. "Emma, their salad is decent. Laken and Ben like their burgers."

"They are good though." Ben said. I smiled before I saw some guys talking to this girl. She seemed to dislike them talking to her.

"Layton, can I get out really quick?" I asked. He nodded and I went over to them. "Hey sweetie."

"Ummm... hey." She said looking shocked. The guys looked at me like I was a threat.

"I'm just passing through and I think I am lost. I am trying to get home and no one can redirect me." I said showing her a map with the words are you okay on it?

"I can't help you." She said as she shook her head 'no.'

"What about you men?" I said kindly.

"Yeah, we can help you." One said with a smirk. I smiled before walking towards the doors.

"Coming?" I asked them. They both got up and left the girl alone who Layton waved over. I walked out and walked to some random car before I punched the first guy and made him fall to the ground. I then kicked the other one in the groin.

"You do not mess with innocent children." I told them. One of them laughed well the other showed his eyes. Demons.

"Abbadon sent you." I muttered.

"We knew we could get your attention, princess." One said. I smiled.

"Tell Abbadon that the war has just begun assholes." I said before killing one as Cael taught me. The other one ran for it. I walked in to check on the girl. She looked at me shocked to see me come back without the men.

"What happen to them?" She asked.

"Pretend like what happen never happen and you will live a long life." I said.

"Their eyes though. They came in to my house and killed my parents. I have no one else." She said with tears falling fast.

"We have no one either." I told her. "You can stay with us if you want, but you got to past a test." She nodded before I gave her a flask. She drank and was fine.

"Was something suppose to happen? It was just water." She said.

"Holy water. It is a demon test." Ben said. She looked at Ben and Emma.

"Demons?" She asked. We all looked at each other.

"How about we eat dinner and talk at home?" Layton suggested. She nodded as the waitress came to take our orders.

"By the way what is your name?" I asked.

"Haven." She said. "Haven Summers." 

* * *

Layton volunteered to give Haven the topic about the not natural part of our world. I focused on the documents on Cael trying to piece it all together. Gabriel Caelum is what caught me every time. I went through the photos and stopped when I finally found one of Caelum at age 18. He was smiling ear to ear. I read the back to see what happen. The description was the clue. William at age 18. The day he went on his first hunt. Cael was a hunter back in the 60s so what happen. I found another photo.

"I was very sexy in my younger days wasn't I?" a voice said before I could turn around the file was out of my hand. Cael was looking at all of it. "How the hell did you get this?"

"Metadouche was trying to break us." I said.

"He wasn't trying to break us. He was trying to give me a hint that he knows who I am." Cael said. I looked at him confused. "I'm not a angel. I can fake it decently, but technically I never been a angel."

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a nephilim." he told me. "My mother was Susan Kade, a hunter and my father was no other then a angel who she meet. She was hunting a trickster and when she ran into him a second time after properly killing him, he told her the truth and once in a while they ran into each other and then I came along. It raised all the alarms and we moved around a lot until my stepdad and sister came into the picture. We settled down for a while then my stepdad was killed by a demon and my mom got back into hunting. It was her personal drug."

"So you were raised at hunter?" I asked.

"If any angel finds out my name is really William then the hunts will begin. No one of my kind survives." he told me. I knew it was a long shot, but I felt like asking.

"So then do you know your father?" I asked.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Why doesn't he protect you?" I asked.

"Gabe can only do so much before he gets himself in trouble again." Cael said.

"Can I call you William when we are alone?" I asked.

"I prefer Will. It is less formal and less annoying." Cael said. He leaned down slowly and his lips meet mine. I felt like all the rest of the questions disappeared as we were together. I knew something was wrong though when he pulled away and looked around.

"Does anyone else know about the file?" Cael asked.

"Just Metatron, Gadreel, and me." I told him. A knock on the door surprised us both. I went and answered it to see Castiel all shaken up.

"Steve what is wrong?" I asked.

"Have you see Caelum? He went missing and no one can find him." Castiel told me.

"Why are you looking for him?" I asked.

"He sent me a note saying that Metatron was onto him about something. He was looking for help." Castiel looked worried.

"He is inside if you need to talk to him real fast." I muttered. I let him in and Cael looked at Cas suspicious.

"Something wrong?" Cael asked.

"How many people know your secret? If anyone knows we are allies then it could go bad." Cas told Cael.

"My secret?" Cael asked.

"That your a nephilim." Cas said. Cael looked shocked.

"Only a select few." Cael muttered.

"Just stay away for a while. I wouldn't want harm coming to you or your girlfriend. Metatron wants you two out of the big picture." Cas told us.

"Meaning we got to work under the table and defeat Metatron." Cael said.

"Gadreel might be a future resource." I warned them both.

"The final battle of the angels maybe closer then we expect." Cael mentioned. Cas did not like his comment one bit. I wasn't to fond of it either.

"We shall see what happens, but for now my biggest concern is getting Crowley back in power downstairs and getting Abbadon out of the way." I told them.

"The Winchesters have a way to defeat her." Cas told them.

"At what cost?" Cael asked.

"The mark of Cain." Cas said.

"Those two are in over their head. If Dean dies he will become his worst nightmare. Trust me, I lived through that." I warned Cas.

"How did you know Dean was the one to bare the mark?" Cas asked.

"Anyone who has every bare the mark can feel it when someone else has the mark." I explained. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and looked at the two of them.

"Shall we celebrate the end of the world or shall we celebrate the begin of a new era?" I joked as I took a sip and I felt as if death was closer then we all imaged.

 **A/N**

 **So that just happen... So who all ship Cael and Lake because I think I need to kill Cael now. So how could Cael's mom survive? How is Cael alive? How is Veda? Can we trust Haven? All in due time. Also, I will post now on Thursdays and only one chapter for the next three chapters since this is now caught up with the original platform that I wrote woods on. So the final three chapters are upon us. Lastly, how do you guys pronounce Laken's name? Is is Lake-n or Lak-en? I personal use both when talking about the name.**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	22. Chapter 11: The Girl Who Escape Death

**Layton**

Haven and Emma got along nicely and both were clicking by the end of the week. I faked a smile through the week, but it was if something was missing from my life. Friday, I went for a jog and saw Veda. She was sitting on the bench grinning when she saw me. I tried to walk away, but she stopped me.

"Is someone upset with me?" She asked. I turned to face her. Her eyes were a lovely hazel that reminded me of my first girlfriend, Kasey.

"You are causing so much trouble! Why are you following me around like a little stalker?!" I asked. She just smiled.

"See, I was sent to watch you. Layton, you could call me your guardian angel of sorts." Veda told me touching my arms.

"So you are a angel?" I stated. She laughed.

"Far from it. Did you know Laken is using her gifts? The ones given to her by angel grace in her." Veda gave me a small tempting smile.

"If she was that is great. I have not found out how to use mine without drinking some vile stuff." I told Veda.

"Demon's blood runs in your veins like your uncle before you." Veda told me. "How do you think your sister is using her gifts? Humor me, Layton Samuel."

"Cael is teaching her." I said honestly. Veda shook her head 'no.'

"She is screwing a angel. She drinks some of his grace to become powerful." Veda said.

"My sister is not..." I started, but Veda smiled holding something up.

"Try this... If it does not please you or you need more, just call Layton." Veda said walking away. I looked at the liquid shaking my head. Demon's blood.

I got back to the room to find Haven and Emma asleep in the same bed. They both seemed to be getting along. Ben was listening to some music. He looked at me questionable. I just ignored him and knocked on my sister's door. She opened the door with a soda in hand.

"We need to talk." I said holding up the container that I was just given. She let me in still looking at it curiously.

"What is it?" She asked closing the door.

"Demon's blood." I told her setting it on the table. "Hey Cas."

"Why do you have demon's blood in a container?" Cael asked.

"Why was I told that you were sleeping with my sister?" I asked.

"Who told you that?" Laken asked worried.

"Veda. She is trying to get me to help her by..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Taking demon's blood." Cael finished for me.

"Why? Who is she?" Laken asked.

"Why would taking demon's blood effect him?" Cas asked.

"I was experimented on when I was six months old with the stuff. It would up my abilities just a bit, but also it will make me a druggie." I stated.

"I know that." Cas said.

"We know nothing about this girl?" Laken asked.

"She knows us. She used my middle name. She has been following you two around enough to make a few ideas." I said.

"Like what?" Laken asked.

"That you are consuming angel grace." I said. Cas looked confused again. "Laken was experimented at six months with angel grace."

"That could kill her. Veda is trying to put thoughts in your head." Cael said.

"Now how do I know that is for certain?" I asked.

"Trust me. I might be sleeping with Cael, but I am not drink his blood." Laken said.

"We could experiment with it though." Cael joked.

"Hell no." Laken said. I laughed.

"What should we do about Veda?" I asked.

"We take her down the only way we know." Laken said.

"By finding more information and finding a weakness using you as the spy." Cael said.

"You want me to spy on her?" I asked.

"You might have to go dark to do that also." Cael said.

"What do you think is Veda's plan?" I asked.

"Depends on what she is and who she is working for? She knew about Jesse right?" Laken pointed out.

"Jesse?" Cas asked.

"Wayward kid. He is part of the Woods family now." Cael said.

"So we find out what she wants then use that against her." Laken said handing me the demon's blood.

"I am not drinking this." I said.

"It will be a last resort. She likes you for some reason. Find that reason and we figure out what she is once and for all." Laken said. I sighed grabbing the container and going back to the room. I set it in my suitcase.

"Don't touch that. It is not drugs or alcohol. It is deadly poison." I told Ben. He shrugged and went back to his music. My phone went off and I looked to see Jody's number.

"Hey." I said.

"Layton. I must have mixed up your number with Laken's." She said.

"Do you need her right now?" I asked.

"I can tell you. I need some help." She said.

"I will be right there." I said.

"I am at my cabin in the Woods." She said. I nodded and headed that way. I walked on the road of the woods when a car stopped. I was shocked to see the driver.

"Lost?" the guy asked.

"Nah. I am heading up to my dad's friends place. She needed someone to check in on her." I lied.

"There is only one cabin on this road." he pointed out.

"Umm... really. I swore that my dad said this way." I said.

"You from Britain?" the guy asked.

"Actually Kansas originally. I just came back to the US from Britain. My mum and dad had a fight so we left with dad back home. Building a house on our grandfather's property." I lied.

"Well you shouldn't head that way." he warned.

"My dad said this way would lead to the house." I said.

"What your name?" the other guy asked. I had to think fast.

"Layton Samuel." I said and wanted to slap myself for that one.

"Your last name is Samuel?" The first guy asked.

"No, its Woods. Sorry my dad has been yelling at me all day about checking on his friend. She need some help and I..." I stopped noticing he was looking at my waist. I looked to see the gun in the gun holster was peeking out. Shit.

"Aren't you a little young to be carrying?" he asked.

"Aren't you the most wanted man in the US?" I asked regretting say that immediately. He opened his car door and grabbed my arm. "Wait sorry. I just I had no better comeback. Look I can explain myself."

"Dean, let the kid go." the other guy said.

"Yea, what if I know something?" I joked. He let go of me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Layton Samuel Woods. I was born in Kansas and I grew up in Britain. My mother and I do not get along. My aunt raised me. My sister and I are hunters. Jody was asking for me and said she need my help. I am more of a local hunter whereas my sister is the on the move hunter." I ranted.

"You and your sister are hunters? Jody is okay with this?" the other guy asked.

"Jody is kinda like the adult figure who check ins from time to time, but normally we live on our own." I said.

"So you know nothing about why Jody called you out here?" Dean asked.

"Nope." I said. Dean opened the door for me.

"We can take you down there then we got to get going." He told me. I got in the car. He turned the car around.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean." The other guy said.

"I know. You guys are some of the best hunters out there." I said.

"How do you know Jody?" Sam asked.

"My aunt would leave us with Bobby when we were kids. He promised my sister a car. Jody meet Laken when she went to get the car. I meet her a little after. She told us if we need anything to call her." I said.

"You knew Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Bobby was like a grandfather to me. I never knew my father or his side of the family and my mom's dad was a jerk. He is in hell now." I said. They both looked surprise by my comment. "Someone told me where he went."

"How old are you?" Dean asked.

"Sixteen, sir." I said.

"You're a little young to be a hunter." Dean said.

"I got start at fourteen. My family derives from hunters. My father was a hunter and both of his parent were hunters. My mom was a hunter and so were her parents. It just runs in the family." I said.

"You're still young enough to leave." Sam said.

"My younger half-brother was able to leave. He got the bliss to forget it all. Then he got his memories back right in time for his mother to be killed by a werewolf which she was dating. My other sister was born into the life and has monster chasing her. My oldest sister, my twin, Laken, she is the main reason I became a hunter, she is head first in the supernatural world." I said not knowing how to explain her situation.

"We are here. Tell Jody to call us if she needs anything." Dean said. Sam handed me a paper with his number.

"If you ever need us, you can call." Sam said. I took the paper to see he add Dean's number also.

"Alright. See you two around. If you are every in Sioux Falls call and we can meet up." I said before I got out of the car. I watched them leave as I knocked on the door. Jody opened it and hugged me.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"Well I am glad I could be of help. What was the situation?" I asked. A girl came out and looked shocked to see me. "If you are hooking me up, I swear Jody we are going to have a talk."

"Layton meet Alex Jones. Alex, Layton Woods." Jody said. "Alex is coming off from almost turning into a vampire."

"Guess you were cured in time." I said.

"You know about vampires." she said.

"I know a little about everything." I said.

"She will be going to school with you once she is better. Could you maybe be the friend she needs?" Jody asked. I smiled.

"Of course." I said. "How about you guys join us for the first dinner at the Woods house? Everyone will be in town."

"That would be cool." Alex said with a smile.

"Great!" I said. "You can finally meet Haven and Emma, Jody. They are so adorable."

"Haven and Emma?" Jody asked.

"Emma is my baby sister. She is my half sister, dad's side. Haven, we saved from some demons. She has no family so we took her in." I explained.

"Well that will be lovely." Jody said. I smiled. We talked before I made my way home.

* * *

The house was final finished and the meal was being prepared by Jayden and myself. Jesse walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"Glad to see you guy got this place up and running." Jesse said.

"So am I." Jayden said. "I can start send wayward children this way now."

"That would be nice." I said. Alex walked in a looked between all of us guys.

"Laken said you would be in here." she said.

"So I see you meet the troublesome half of the Woods Twins." Jayden said with a smile.

"She seemed nice. She was really close with the one boy." Alex told us.

"That would be the handsome Caelum, he knows Castiel apparently." I joked. Laken walked in. I still had not told her about the run in with dad.

"Well speak of the devil." Jayden said.

"We need to talk." Laken said upset.

"I didn't do it." I said.

"You talked to him! Our number one rule is that we do not talk to Dad!" She yelled at me. Jayden looked at me confused.

"It's not like I told him 'hey I am Layton and I'm your son.' He gave me a ride to a place and I couldn't turn him down." I told her.

"Still." Laken said.

"Your dad doesn't even know he has four children and you go risking that." Jayden pointed out.

"What if he isn't the man you think he is? What if he could be a good father given the chance?" I asked. "Hell Laken you been to hell and back. You have died why are you so scary about meeting your own father?" I asked.

"He isn't in the best condition right now. It is safer for us to stay away. Cas agrees." Laken told him. She was hiding something.

"Cas agrees? It is none of his business." I pointed out.

"It is dangerous for him to meet us and visa versa." She told me.

"How do you know it is dangerous?" I asked.

"Look I have a contact that could effect the war that Dad is about to get involved with. We cannot get involved." She said touching her arm where the mark once laid.

"Dad has it, doesn't he?" I asked point to the mark. She nodded.

"Shall I be confused?" Jayden asked.

"The mark that was on my arm went back to the original owner, but he gave it to my dad." Laken explained.

"So that means..." Jesse said.

"That means if he dies one of the best hunters ever to live would be a demon." I said.

"You got to be kidding me." Jesse said.

"I wish we were." I said. Laken phone rang. I saw the name Steve. She walked out to answer it, but from the way she looked she seemed worried about what the person might say.

 **A/N**

 **The first part of the finale of season two is upon us. Will Laken and Layton be able to survive to season three (ten in SPN Seasons). Who is Veda? Will Haven and Emma be the next OTP for this fanfic? Will we have anymore Dean and Sam scenes? Will Ben actual do more than mope? Who will die? Hint someone will die! (I might be talking about Dean there.)**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	23. Chapter 12: Mark My Words

**Laken**

I picked up my phone when I was outside.

"What happen?" I asked.

"He did it. Abaddon is dead." Cas responded.

"That is good news, correct?" I said.

"Yes." Cas said.

"Does he still have the mark?" I asked worried.

"He still does. Sam and I will find a way to get rid of it." Cas said sounding worried.

"What is going on, Cas?" I asked.

"We are working on a way to defeat Metatron. How is Cael doing with all of this?" He asked changing the topic.

"He is trying to pretend that everything is okay, but it obviously is not." I told him thinking about what Cael had been hinting the other day about how he felt a danger was coming that would be worse than any we had face.

"Cas, just be careful and if anything happens just call and one of us twins will come and help." I said looking at the sea of cars on the property.

"I will. Take care Laken." Cas said.

"You too." I told him before hanging up and heading in to the group inside.

I grabbed my jacket when the alert went out. Cas text seemed urgent enough. I drove has fast as I could with Cael giving me directions to where this place was. Once there I was shocked to see all these angels in one place as Cael and I entered and looked for Cas. Cael smiled when he saw one of the woman.

"Hey Hannah." He said.

"Caelum, I am shocked that Metatron did not try to convince you to join his side." She told him.

"I have a code I follow and Metatron did not like it." Cael said looking to see the others busying around.

"Castiel call us." I told her.

"Castiel called a human girl?" she asked.

"Hannah, this is Laken Woods. Laken, this is Hannah." Cael said.

"Cas called me with a emergency." I said.

"Yes, I did." Cas said coming over to us. "It is about Dean."

"What did he do this time that Sam cannot take care of?" I asked.

"It is about the mark." Cas said and I knew now why he called.

"I can take the mark and convince Cain to take it. I'm sure my charm will impress Cain once again." I said.

"No." Cael said.

"I was seeing if there was some cure that you both might have known." Cas said.

"The only cure I know is passing it on and praying you do not die." I said.

"There is no known cure." Cael told Cas. Cas looked worried. I saw angels looking at us curious.

"What happen?" I asked Cas knowing he would tell me.

"Dean killed a reaper name Tessa. He says she walked into the knife herself and did it on purpose, but the other angels do not believe him." Cas said.

"Great so it is our word against the others with the risk of them finding out my secret." Cael said frustrated.

"If the mark's power is getting to his head then I could try talking him down. I have had that power in me and still feel it." I told them.

"Hell no! The world would have to be ending and then I would still tell you hell no Lake!" Cael said.

"How is Layton and his little mission?" Cas said changing the subject.

"Veda has not returned, but I did swipe some knowledge from our friend the King of Hell." I said.

"Crowley gave away something?" Cael asked.

"He hinted to her being a friend of one of my enemies." I said.

"That narrows it down to everyone who is not family and friends." Cael said.

"He hinted she worked for a certain prince I killed a while back, but that means she is either a demon or she works with them." I said.

"So we got a Luci supporter out there who thinks the Woods Twins should be the next vessels in line for the Apocalypse?" Cael asked me. Cas looked at me confused.

"Long story short... Dean and Sam are not the only available vessels for Michael and Luci." I told him as I looked at Cael. "Which means we need backup if someone tries to open the cage then we are screwed worse then before."

"How many angels will be able to help with this?" Cael asked Cas.

"All of them are focused on getting Heaven back in their control. I need to go back, can you both inform Hannah on what you told me?" Cas asked Cael. Cael nodded and lead me to where Hannah was. She looked at Cael with a smile.

"Hannah we got a problem." He told her.

"Anything for my favorite." She told him. I looked at her confused. Favorite what?

"Hannah, when I told you my secret it was in confidentiality. I don't need the favorite crap and I sure do not wish for Laken to hear it. She has enough with dealing with a abusive mother and having her father and brother going through a bad time." Cael said. Hannah looked me up and down before her eyes widen.

"You are Laken Winchester?" She asked.

"No, I am obviously Laken Woods." I said. She looked at me confused.

"She is." Cael said giving me a smile.

"I heard so much about you and your destiny." Hannah said.

"Well we all cannot be our parents." I joked. Cael laughed and so did Hannah.

"Your father is in a lot of trouble with some of the angels." Hannah told me.

"I never meet the man." I said.

"Well you might. Cas is coming his way with the brothers." Hannah said.

"I think I have to take Laken away. Does Cas have a office?" Cael asked.

"Upstairs." She said and Cael took me over to the office. I gave him a confused look.

"You should not be near that mark at all. So we need to keep a distance from you and Dean until it is gone." Cael said. I nodded and we entered the office. Cael sat in the chair and smiled. That was until we heard his voice. Metatron was video chating with Cas. Metatron brought up that Cas was stealing other's angel graces which shocked Cael. The message ended and Cas had a choice between the angels and Dean. I watch knowing Cas's choice before he said it. He would never betray a friend yet here when it matter most he had to lose a war to save one friend. I walked out to my car and looked for the weapon that was need to kill Metatron. I had a plan. Cas, Dean, and Sam walked out to see me by my car. Cas let out a breathe.

"Think I would leave so quickly." I joked before giving the angel a hug. "Next time you tell me and I will find anyway possible to help."

"What do you want?" Cas asked.

"A victory and we need a big one for the hell of a year it has been." I said looking at him.

"We are heading to the bunker. Tell Caelum I am sorry for the secret and see what information you can get and we can meet up when we know more about the situation." Cas told me.

"I think the leadership stuff is going to your head. To think I first meet you at a gas station when I was all messed up from the effects of a powerful weapon." I said. "Make sure he doesn't die." I told him as Sam and Dean walked over. He nodded.

"I though all you angels left." Dean said.

"I am a hunter so leaving is not so easy." I told him as I looked at Cael walking over looking upset.

"Laken is one of the best hunters." Cas said.

"Steve that a nice compliment for once. Normal I get comments about my looks or how good I am in bed. Never about my career." I joked.

"Laken Woods?" Sam asked.

"Laken Deana Woods at your service." I said as Caelum joined us.

"We better head. Cas if any of Metatron's force come after you, give me a call. I will tell them to go screw them selves though knowing Metatron I probably have a target on my head before set down my alliances." Cael said.

"You did lie about your true identity for years." Cas pointed out.

"I learned everything I know from Gabriel." He joked. Sam was still give me a stare as if I remind him of someone. Knowing my luck, it was someone that he saw a lot.

"You related to a Layton Woods?" Sam asked.

"He is my brother. Just four minutes younger to be exact." I said.

"You two are not four months apart?" Cael said shocked.

"Your brother is friends with Jody Mills." Sam said.

"Jody helps us stay out of trouble. We just built a house and are trying to work up to be left alone on our own." I said.

"Where are your parents?" Cas asked.

"Mum would kill us and Dad does not know he has four children running around the United States." I said hoping my accent did not bleed through when I said Mum.

"It is hard to have to raise your own siblings." Dean said looking at Sam.

"I have had to care for Layton since we were children. Ben and Emma have different Mothers, but Ben's mother is dead and Emma's mother is not a good role model for her young mind. Besides I do not mind caring for my own siblings. They all behave to a point. Layton likes to drink, but I am at fault for that." I said looking down.

"Well we will be in touch. Layton, Ben, and Emma shouldn't be left alone long." Cael said. He seemed to want to get out of here.

"Metatron sent you a threat recently?" Cas asked.

"He told me that he has a few angels after me, but I have a ally helping me. I will send him if he finds out anything about the situation upside." Cael explained as he dragged me to my car. I pulled away and got into my car and drove towards the bunker.

"You know you can be nice to Cas for my sake." I said.

"Laken if the situation was different, I would be helping Cas and you would be living with your dad doing what ever you like to do." Cael said. I thought about it and smiled.

"I would be in high school. Working at the my grandpa's shop on the weekends... that the dream I have every night. I always wanted to be a mechanic... repairing my prince is the best feeling in the world." I said. He laughed.

"You think this car is a male?" He asked me with a smile.

"I think I know my car better then my honey does." I said with a smile.

"Laken, if I could let you have that life I would in a heartbeat and then I would find a way to make you the happiest girl in the world." He told me.

"You make me happy without giving me stuff. Caelum, you could be over hundred years old and I would love you for you, not for what you could give me." I told him.

"Laken, why didn't you tell Dean who you were?" Cael asked.

"Because some people are not ready for the truth and some people need time before they hear it. Besides I plan to tell Sam before I tell Dean. Sam will take it better then Dean will."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if anyone can convince Dean, it would be Sam... Not even Ben would be able to do that." My phone ringed and I answered. "Hello?" I said.

"Ms. Laken Woods?" the voice said. I did not recognize the voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"My name is Weston and I was looking into the Woods files. Your name is listed on the files, but I could not find you at your home address." the person said.

"I am deeply sorry, but I cannot help you." I said.

"Ms. Woods, it is important. According to these files and my prediction, you and your brother are about to deal with a demon worse then you messed with before. So unless you help me help you I can not help you." He said.

"You make no sense." I said.

"What I am trying to say is I know how to defeat Veda and I might be the only one who knows how to defeat her." He said.

"Where can we meet?" I asked.

"There is a small diner in Leban, Kansas. Can you meet me there about noon tomorrow?" He asked. I thought for a minute.

"I will be there at noon." I lied. I would watch the place till noon then go in with Cael and Moira as back up. I just had to pick up Moira.

"Of course. See you then Ms. Woods." He said hanging up.

"What is the plan?" Cael asked.

"Moira and you will keep watch well I meet our new friend." I said.

"What the read?"

"He sounds sincere, but I do not trust anyone. You heard what Jake's cousin tried to do. We need to keep our friends close." The signs passed by as I head to Sioux Falls. I had to figure this out before anyone else got hurt.

 **The second half of season two finale happens next week. Who is Veda? Who will die? Who is Weston? Which twin will change the faith of the Woods Twins forever? All next week on Woods Twins.**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	24. Chapter 13: How to Disappear

**Layton**

I watched Laken, Moira, and Caelum leave. I had been focusing on getting my permit so Jody could teach me to drive. If I could get my license legally then I would be the first out of my siblings. Laken went the illegal route, but she had Jody help make it as legit as possible. As long as the feds did not see it Lake was fine. I walked passed Ben who was guarding today. He was a decent shot, but he knew the procedure in case of emergency. The bunker could be locked up and keep everything out in seconds. Emma and Haven were with Jesse and Jake learning how to fight. Emma was used to fighting, but she claimed she was not good. Her Amazon strength was gone, but she was fine with that. Haven was still learning whereas Jesse had been on the run all his life so he knew how to fight. Alex sometimes came over since we opened the place to learn how to protect herself, but for the most part she was hoping for a normal life. I understood that. I start heading for the park. On the way, a car pulled over and the last person I expected got out.

"Well must be my lucky day." I joked with him. Agent Chase had a partner today who kept quiet.

"Layton Winchester, this is my partner, Scott Fairchild." Agent Chase said. Agent Fairchild nodded at me as I looked at them both.

"Well I was just heading to the park." I said.

"My boss was sorry he could not make it. He would like to meet the boy whose father is a known mass murder." Agent Chase said as if to get a rise out of me.

"Never meet my father as I said before." I told him.

"Dean has been busy lately with those cases he works." Agent Chase said and I looked at him confused. Agent Fairchild looked like he wanted to yell at his partner.

"I do not know what you are talking about." I told him.

"You must be just like him. A hunter is the term you use, correct?" Agent Chase asked and I wanted to run from them.

"I am just a average high school student." I lied.

"Layton this can go two ways, first way is the easy way where you admit everything and I forget about bring you in for questioning as long as you and your "family" join a experimental project. Second way, you come with me and answer my questions." Agent Chase explained.

"I rather go with the first." I said.

"Smart kid." Agent Fairchild said.

"Layton, are you a hunter or not?" Agent Chase said.

"On the weekend. I run the training center for our family and go to school. Laken is more of the expert hunter." I said.

"Can you give all birth names of the hunters who live in the vicinity you run?" Agent Fairchild asked.

"Laken Winchester, Benjamin Winchester, Emma Winchester, Jesse Turner, Haven Summers, Jacob Roads, Moira, Caelum, and you already know my name." I said.

"What your computer saying?" Agent Fairchild asked.

"Emma does not exist, Jesse is a runaway, Haven's family was just murdered recently, Moria and Caelum are just one name, and Jake isn't using his real name." Agent Chase said.

"Caelum is a angel and Moira never told me her last name." I told them honestly.

"We will be in touch. We need to talk about all this to our boss." Agent Chase said before they left. I let out a breathe before running to the park. I got there a sat at the bench next to the fountain.

"A nice day to sit in the park, Mr. Woods." The voice said. I looked up to see Veda.

"I was hoping you would have forgotten I exist." I said.

"I am not a fool." She said sitting next to me. I tried to move away, but she moved closer and touched my check.

"I have a girlfriend." I told her flat out.

"Yes, you do. Her name is Veda. You love her dearly and would do anything for her, am I wrong my dear?" She asked me. My mind yelled at me to think of Jake and Moira, but I nodded. She smiled then whispered in my ear. "We have to go. Turn off your phone and leave it hidden." I did as she said against my inner protest. What was wrong with me? We walked to a car and she opened my door. I got in and she drove off into the day.

I must have passed out, because I awoke in a room laying on a bed that was too soft. I looked around and saw Veda sitting watching me.

"You awoke." She stated.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked getting up.

"See not everyone downstairs is pro Crowley or pro Abbandon. Ruby and I had a plan with Sam Winchester, but now Ruby is dead and the only one who can help me is this boy from England, who thinks he can go to high school and be a normal child. Layton Samuel, you are the boy who will bring the end of times to us and I will be there when you do." she explained getting closer.

"Why would you tell me this? You know I will not agree to any of your plans." I saw her come closer before pushing me on the bed.

"See the difference between my technique and Ruby's is I am not going to try to get you to obey me with lies. I will get you to obey through other ways. You will break eventually and by the time you break, the boss will be out and Paradise on Earth begins." Veda smiled as she touched my cheek.

"Why would you want to end the world?" I asked.

"Why not?" Veda said with a carefree tone. She smiled as she kissed my cheek. I pulled away from her knowing she had the ability to put some spell on me. "You will be obedient unlike those other vessels. You have hate in your heart and Laken caused it. You know it is funny how Laken envy you."

"Laken and I are too close to hate each other." I told her. She got up and headed for the door. She stopped with one last stare at me.

"You want to see what happens when your sister finds the note I left her for you." Veda said turning a television on with a smile. He began to watch the television as Laken entered the house.

Laken entered greeting everyone and asked where I was. No one must have seen me leave, because they all shrugged their shoulders or said 'I don't know.' Haven said she though she saw me walk out a while back, but I should be back. I wanted to yell at Laken for help. She walked into the library and started looking for a book. Emma and Haven followed.

"We need to find out all we know on the Mark of Cain." Laken said. Laken was not looking for me which could be a good or bad thing.

"We can start looking if you want to check in on Layton." Emma said.

"Actually Moira should be." She said as Moria entered with a paper. Laken looked confused before she read the paper.

"What the verdict?" Moria asked. Laken sighed.

"It is fake." Laken said and I nodded of course it was.

"So he did not run off to Kansas for no reason at all?" Moira asked as Jake and Jesse entered.

"Unless he walked there then I will take it as a no. He left about the time Haven saw him walk out of the house. He got stopped by some cops, but seemed to just talk to them before he walked off. He was heading towards the park." Jesse said.

"Veda?" Cael asked.

"Crowley said she was under his watch, but I cannot get him to answer his telly." Laken said.

Veda looked disgusted by the conversation. She turned it off.

"Did not enjoy that, Love?" I asked. She looked at me with a winning smile.

"Laken impresses me. She could tell it was not you who wrote the note." Veda said.

"So what are you going to try to use now to change my mind on my sister?" I asked.

"I am going to do the only thing I can think of." Veda said as I heard a growl. I turned my head and swore. There were three black hounds looking at me like I was dinner. "See I made a crossroads deal and exchange for their eldest son soul, the person in question asked for me to convince a man to sleep with her. London never cared about you, Layton and your death was going to eventually happen."

"I thought deals were collected after ten years." I said.

"See she asked for the deal to be collected around the boy's sixteenth birthday which was a while back. A few years of torture and you might see the bigger picture Layton... Laken will one day try to kill you and some day you will accept who you are and help with destroy the world." Veda explained.

"You are crazy if you think I would agree to ever help you all destroy the world. I would rather be tortured for the rest of my life." I said as I got off the bed ready to fight with no weapon.

"Attack babies." Veda hissed. The hellhounds came at me as I moved out of the way and tried running. As one clawed my leg I fell down the stairs hitting my head. The hounds were all over me and I felt them as they teared into me until I blacked out.

I awoke to a room the was lit and a man was looking me up and down. I looked around confused.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"You are in heaven, we just opened the doors again." The man said and I saw Cass.

"Layton?" He asked.

"No, I shouldn't be here." I said looking around.

"You probably died." the man said.

"No, my mum made a deal and sold my soul. I should be in hell." I said.

"What was the exact deal?" Cass asked.

"The demon said my mum, London White, sold her eldest son's soul when he would turn about sixteen. In exchange, she got my father for a night." I said.

"I will look into it, but for now, we should send you back." Cass said.

"I do not deserve to live anymore." I said.

"Umm, London White has two sons." the other man said. Cass and I looked at him confused. "In our accounts, she has two sons. Her first son, James died of a animal attack at sixteen and then of course their is Layton." the other man told us.

"So I have a brother in hell?" I asked.

"We made a trade for him years ago. James Henry has been here for a two years." the other man explained.

"We must send Layton back. He was killed due to fake information." Cass pointed out to the other man.

"Certainly. It might take awhile. Until then I give you full permission to explore this whole place well you are visiting." the other guy told me. I nodded. Cass said something about leaving and the other guy took me to a room and told me to rest for the time being. He left to find my body before any hunters did. I sat there and recount everything. My life was a mess and my sister was going to be so mad when I returned. I would have to tell her everything. She would be mad. I turned on the television and realized it was like Veda's. I turned it to see Laken driving to look for me. I would be back there soon enough, I thought. Laken and Caelum were talking.

"They don't let me see many people." a voice said. I turned to see someone I had not see since I was a child.

"Hey Bobby." I said.

 **Carry on... so this is it for this season. Season 3 (season 10 for spn) will be released in September. Until then I will be getting things prep and getting the preview set. Season 3 will revolve around Laken more and be in her point of view more due to Layton's situation. Also I am moving Woods to Friday for chapter releases for next season. More information will follow in the coming months.**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	25. Season 3: Preview and Description

Laken: Did I read that right?

Layton: We get a musical episode!

Laken: Wait we do?

Layton: Yes, because it is season 10 in spn world... wait what do you mean that got skipped?

Laken: Ummm... so me and Layton want to announce that season 3 is coming this October 31. Happy Halloween to you all you guys get a chapter of the Woods Twins.

Layton: So we pulled together the snippets from the first four chapter because V is behind on life right now. So here is some is the preview:

* * *

 _"Where the hell is Crowley?"_

* * *

 _"I know he is here. The mark forced me here. I crave the power..."_

* * *

 _{Caelum} recently found out that Loki had been impersonating his father and he could not find Gabriel anywhere._

* * *

 _"You were sent here to kill me?" the man said._

 _"As much as I should kill you, I am not here to kill you." I told him calmly._

 _"Then why are you here?" he asked confused._

 _"I don't know." I said._

* * *

 _"56-87, that means Laken knows you are not in hell?" Henry asked._

* * *

 _"How long have I been gone?" He asked._

 _"A few days. Job done?" I asked._

 _"Yep. Crowley will be complain when he sees the two loose vamps in his palace, but_ _nothing to worry about. I was actually looking for the portal out." He said._

* * *

 _"I am Gordon Walker and I will get out of here and kill Sam Winchester."_

* * *

 _"Well warn everyone that we are going on lock down until further notice I will tell Ben, Emma, and Jesse when Ben calls. Don't want to worry them when they are having fun." I said._

* * *

 _"Long Live the Woods Family!"_

* * *

 _"Ben, text Laken that the base has been attack. We are trying to find all survivors as of this moment."_

* * *

 _"We lost family today. Right now we need to figure out what Veda needs from Layton and take down Veda for those we lost. We aren't going to stand around moping, but show them who we are and what happens when you mess with the Woods Family."_

* * *

 _I remember the final time I saw him. The gun held in my direction. I hesitated and I am glad I did, because at that moment someone took me away from the lifestyle. Yet, here I am looking for them after all this time._

* * *

Laken: We will be back on October 31 with Where is Everyone?

Layton: so what can you do until then?

Laken: Prepare for season 14/

Layton: rewatch season 10

Laken: Debate on the lines above.

Layton: Do your homework.

Laken: Who does homework?

Layton: I don't know. We were suggesting things.

Laken & Layton: See you all on Halloween for chapter one of season 3!


	26. Season 3: Chapter 1: Where is Everyone?

**Laken**

The man walked across the field without noticing me. I jumped him and knocked him down. I held the angel blade to his throat.

"Where the hell is Layton Samuel Winchester?" I asked the demon. He looked shocked to see us.

"I do not know. Rumor is Veda killed him and dragged his ass to hell." the demon smeared like all the rest, but some also said he was dating her now and others just said he was dead or the name did not ring a bell.

"How about Dean Winchester?" I asked for Sam's sake.

"Ask Crowley." the moron said.

"Where the hell is Crowley?" I asked frustrated when I got that as a response.

"I don't know." the man seeing my frustration tried to get away from me so I killed the stupid demon and left with that. I drove until I hit the town I had been staying in. I got my fake ID planning to hit a local club tonight. I got in with no problems and sat at the bar. I ordered a drink and looked around.

"Well the demons were talking about a hunter killing viciously." a voice said. I turned to see Crowley.

"They also won't tell me anything I want to know. So maybe you can answer my questions." I said.

"Or what you kill me? You seem to forget that I have a knight of hell here." he said.

"I know he is here. The mark forced me here. I crave the power and with Layton gone and Caelum looking for answers I have no one." I said. Caelum had went to find Cass's grace with no luck.

"Must be hard being away from lover boy." Crowley said.

"I need to find Layton. So where the hell is Veda?" I asked.

"Veda? The little nasty vixen is looking into the some White kid who was London's oldest son. Something about a demon deal." Crowley said. Great. Another White that I would have to probably kill.

"Then where the hell is my twin brother?" I asked ready to kill Crowley. I was sick of no one giving me a straight answer.

"That is actually what everyone in hell as been wondering. Right now I see Laken Woods, but no one has seen Layton Woods. According to Veda, he is dead, but Veda likes to lie." Crowley said.

"You mean my brother is missing and no one knows where the fuck he is? Who the hell is running hell right now, because it sounds like Abbadon left a huge hole and if I was still a knight I would be kicking your ass and taking that spot." I warned him.

"You crave the mark of Cain?" Crowley asked knowingly.

"That is none of your business." I told him. A man sat next to him and ordered himself a drink. I could tell who he was and shook my head. The mark was acting worse on him then it every effect me. Maybe it was due to the short time I held it on my arm or maybe my inner demons were not that bad yet.

"Sweetheart, you need anymore to drink?" the bartender asked with a smile.

"Yea, just the usual." I said. He nodded.

"You have been here before?" Crowley asked.

"Does it matter where I drink, Fergus." I said with annoyance. I grabbed my drink and took a sip. The bartender looked at me like I was probably too young. Of course I am only in my teens. He didn't need to know that.

"So what is your plan now that you know demons don't have your Layton?" Crowley asked.

"I have something to do a few states over. I probably start helping Cael with his task. He is trying to help a old friend." I said not bring up Cael's worry for his father. He recently found out that Loki had been impersonating his father and he could not find Gabriel anywhere. He had not told Cass yet since he knew his father would be frustrated.

"Cael helping a friend? Amusing." Crowley said. "How about Kit?"

"He had his own job right now. I left him with Moira." I said keeping his whereabouts quiet. Moira agreed to stay with Ben, Emma, and Haven and train them well Jesse and Jake where helping looking for Layton. Agent Chase was doing what he could to find Layton or Veda. Moira was worried about something when I left and nothing I said could break the worry. I never figured out what it was about.

"Of course she is." Crowley said. I got up notice the other guy had been watching me.

"Well it was nice talking Fergus, but I have to go find Caelum and then save a angel." I said.

"Save angels now?" Crowley joked.

"Steve is a friend and unlike you, I make sure I have friends so when I need back up, I can call them." I said with a smile. I walked out and went to my car when I felt like I was being followed. I turned to see the bartender was watching me. I turned back and opened my door which shut immediately as I opened it. I turned to see the last person I expected from the bar to follow me out.

"You were sent here to kill me?" the man said.

"As much as I should kill you, I am not here to kill you." I told him calmly.

"Then why are you here?" he asked confused.

"I don't know." I said. I looked at the ground.

"Your a little too young to be drinking." he said.

"Now you want to criticize me on my life choices. Aren't you a Knight of Hell now Dean?" I asked. I was unsure if I would survive after I said that.

 **Layton**

I grabbed the knife and cut the sandwich in half as I handed it to the boy at the table with me. We sat there debating about what to do now.

"I think we should go for a walk. It has been a long time since..." he started.

"No. It is not safe, Henry." I told him. He looked at me upset. He liked to be outside whereas I preferred the safety of the inside.

"We cannot hide here for long, they will find us and kill us." Henry pointed out.

"I will deal with them when they come. How did you survive for as long as you did?" I asked.

"I wasn't raise like you." he pointed out. I wanted to slap him for that comment. I looked at the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for the both of us.

"We could try to play a game." Henry said.

"We have a deck of cards, but not enough players." I stated.

"Well, we could watch the TV." He said interested in the flat screen.

"Knock yourself out." I said. He looked shocked by that. "I mean go ahead and watch it."

"Oh... sorry I am use to literal people tell me stuff not these silly phrases you use." he said before turning on the TV and watching Scooby-Doo. I grabbed my jacket and went down to the hall and grabbed the mail and the bag of delivered groceries. I was careful to make sure no one saw me as I went into the small apartment. I put up the groceries and went through the mail. My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello." I said using my best American accent.

"Woods." the voice said.

"Hey Kings, what's up?" I said.

"The sky." Kings said.

"Why are you calling man?" I asked.

"We got a 56-87" Kings told me. I looked over at Henry who was focused on the TV.

"What do you need us to do?" I asked.

"Stay where you are and hope that no one finds you. Woods, your life is on the line. Veda thinks your dead and Henry is in as much danger is Hell finds out that he has escaped." Kings said.

"Just keep in touch until the 56-87 is over." I told him. He said alright before hanging up.

"56-87, that means Laken knows you are not in hell?" Henry asked.

"Look we will be fine and no one will find out the truth Henry." I said sitting on the couch.

"We have to find this Veda before she kills all of us." Henry pointed out.

"Thanks for the update." I said.

"No problem." Henry said. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news. There was nothing to show how bad the past year of my life was. Nothing. It was times like these when I wondered where was Laken and why could I not at least tell her where I currently was?

 **Laken**

Dean was taken back by my comment. As if he was not expecting me to realize the truth.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I know about the mark unlike Samuel." I told him going to open my door.

"So you are leaving me alone." he said.

"Of course." I said getting in my car and leaving. I drove for a while until my phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Lake." Cael said on the other end.

"Hey Cael. I got some news. The demons do not know Layton's whereabouts which means he mostly likely is in hiding." I said.

"Layton is dead." He said. I pulled over.

"Excuse me!" I said.

"Veda killed him. He was sent to heaven where he is most likely still at." Cael said.

"Then I will go to Heaven to find my brother and if he is not there I will go to the ends of the Earth to find him." I said.

"Laken, you need to let him go. Don't be your father." Cael said.

"Don't be like my father! What the hell, William?! My brother is dead and I will find him if it kills me!" I shouted.

"Laken, I need you to cool it before you do something stupid." Cael said. I hung up and head to the only person I knew who could help me on a dime.

* * *

"You are joking right?" He asked.

"No, I am not." I said looking at Jordan. Jordan was a angel who had been helping us for a while now with finding Layton. He had not found anything in Heaven.

"You sure you want to even go there?" He asked.

"It is my only choice. Can you get me in?" I asked.

"I cannot, but Faye could. She is a reaper. She could smuggle you to the place. Though I strongly advise against it and she cannot easily get you back." He said.

"She will get me to the place and I will get myself out. There is a old legend of a door that only let's humans out." I said with a smile.

"Good luck and do not get yourself killed. I would hate to have hide from Caelum." Jordan said. He whistle and a woman appeared.

"I am not a dog." she said.

"Faye, this is Laken Woods. Laken, this is Faye." Jordan said.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

"I wish I could say the same thing, but if you are calling me than you want some favor. I do not bring anyone back from the death.

"I would not ask you to do such things. I need to find someone in a different place than here. He was sent there by accident and I have to save him. If you help me, Jordan will be able to pay you once I am there. I do not need your help to return though. I can do that on my own." I said.

"You want me to drop you off somewhere to roam around for someone and not worry about the consequences. I need more details." She said.

"All you need to know is that if I do not save this person, we will not be continuing this conversation in a safe world." I said.

"Where does the hunter want to go so bad that the world could possibly end if she doesn't go there?" the woman asked.

"Purgatory." I said. Her face became nervous, but she nodded and touched my arm. I looked at the new scene and smiled. I went to say thanks, but she was gone.

 **Happy Halloween! Season 3 is here. So Layton is not dead now. Laken is in Purgatory. So what will happen to Laken? Who has she gone to find? Will she find Layton? What is wrong with Moira?**  
 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	27. Chapter 2: The Family Friend

I killed another vampire as I walked on and was thankful I had not ran into the leviathans yet. I was about to walk off when I was tackled by a vampire. I pushed it off and before I could kill it, someone else did. The man looked at me shocked.

"I was about to yell at the Winchesters again but you're just a young girl, who looks like one of them." He said. He had a accent that sound like he was from Louisiana.

"Sorry for causing you confusion." I said.

"British too? Who are you and how did you end up here?" He asked.

"I'm Laken Winchester and actually I am here looking for someone." I said.

"Another Winchester?" He asked.

"Yea, I am Dean's daughter. If you know who he is. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A while. I got out for a while, but I came back to help someone. You look like Dean." he said.

"So I have been told. Who are you by the way?" I asked.

"Benny. I am a friend of Dean's." He said.

"Of course you are. By chance have you seen a idiot about six foot around here. He would be human." I said as I started walking.

"You're the first human in awhile." he said.

"That is lovely." I said.

"Who is this boy?" Benny asked.

"His name is Ace. He is a friend of the families. He came here to shut one of the doors and hasn't came back yet. I just got the call when I was driving home from dealing with another idiot." I said.

"Ace isn't your boyfriend, is he?" He asked.

"Hell no. I would never date the moron. His older brother, Caleb died a while back due to a demon so Ace took up hunting. He joined are group not long ago and when we found out about a door being open, he took the job." I said. I walked until I saw three vampires surrounding a boy. The boy smiled as he killed one. I took out the other one and he got the last. He looked at me confused.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked.

"A few days. Job done?" I asked.

"Yep. Crowley will be complain when he sees the two loose vamps in his palace, but nothing to worry about. I was actually looking for the portal out." He said.

"Well that will be this way." Benny said leading us. Ace looked at me.

"Friend of my father." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Alright." He said as we followed the vampire.

"So can I ask about your brother?" he asked.

"He might be dead, but Jordan doesn't think Caelum is telling the truth." I said.

"Why would Caelum lie?" Ace asked.

"You tell me. He knows I am a mess without Layton." I said.

"No, you are worried and worried Laken makes mistakes." Ace said.

"If Layton was dead wouldn't I of all people know. He is my brother." I said. I heard a rustle in the background and looked at Benny and Ace.

"I think we got some company and not the good kind." Ace mumbled. I looked around and waited when a vampire walked out of the woods looking at me like I was a prize possession.

"Well, a Winchester decided to show their face here." He said.

"Who are you to determine I cannot show my face here." I said.

"Must be Dean's." He said.

"I am guessing you are not a friend of my father's." I said.

"Is Bela your mother? You sort of remind me of her." He said.

"Who the hell is Bela?" I asked.

"Dean didn't tell you about his past." the man said. "I am Gordon Walker and I will get out of here and kill Sam Winchester."

"This is basically your hell or heaven. You cannot leave without someone human taking you and at last there are no willing participants." I said. Ace pulled out his machete and smiled at Gordon.

"I always hated vampires about as much as I hated demon scum." Ace said getting ready to attack, but I held him back.

"Why do you want Sam dead?" I asked.

"Sam is leading a powerful demon army." Gordon said. I laughed.

"More like killing them all to find his brother. News flash the end of the world has happened and now we have a new focus called Metadouche and the angel squad." I said.

"Angels?" Gordon asked.

"It gets crazier the more times you see a Winchester here." Benny said.

"Still one Winchester's death is enough for me and you happen to stumble in here thinking a battle versus a few vampires would be easy." Gordon said. His fellow vampires appeared. There were five of them against the three of us.

"You think what I am thinking?" Ace said. I nodded as we both went after the two on the sides leaving Gordon and his other two goons alone. The other two ganged up on Benny who Ace helped when he was done killing the vampire he was fighting. I notice how Gordon fought both as a vampire and a hunter and knew what was going on. Gordon was not just any vampire. He had been a hunter at one point and Sam was the person who caused his demise. I fought, hitting my blade on his arm. He fought me back. Final Ace came behind him and killed Gordon. He looked at me with a grin as he whipped his blade on his shirt.

"You have too much fun." I said.

"You talk too much." Ace said as we continued to follow Benny to the portal.

"The closer we get the more attacks we will face." Benny said.

"We can handle ourselves." I told him.

"The portals just up that way. I will help you the best I can, but once you get near it, you both are on your own." He told us.

"Noted." Ace said. We both continued as we neared the portal five more vampires appeared and we started to fight they grinned and ran off.

"Is that normal?"I asked. Benny looked behind us and ushered us to run.

"Leviathans." He said. We started to run after him not wanting to know what a leviathan was.

* * *

 **Moira**

I yelled again as Emily fell on her behind. Jake shook his head and turned back to the Greg and Axel who were focused unlike Emily and Ember. The older sister seemed the most on focus.

"We have been at it for hours, can we not take a break?" Ember, the younger sister asked. Emily and Ember were two years apart. Emily was eighteen and her sister was sixteen. Emily and Ember were both physics. Emily had mastered her power to the point, she had predicted her death. Ember was still learn.

"Let Haven and Morgan practice for a bit. Haven needs the training." Emily said. I could tell she was being cryptic, but not why she was being cryptic. Ben came down and joined us and told me, he was taking Emma and Jesse to go see a movie.

"Just be careful and do not get into any trouble well you are gone. I would hate to have to explain to your sister what happen to her other brother and sister when she was away on business." I said.

"We are just going to the movies. Nothing more, nothing less. I will call you when we are on our way back." Ben said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." Ben said.

"Then enjoy whatever movie you guys go see. Please keep it PG-13 and under." I said.

"The real world is R enough for me." Ben joked as he left. I looked at Jake who walked over to me.

"Jordan just called." He said. "He sounded worried. He is heading this way as fast as he can apparently."

"Well warn everyone that we are going on lock down until further notice I will tell Ben, Emma, and Jesse when Ben calls. Don't want to worry them when they are having fun." I said.

"Layton would have been proud of you protecting his siblings like that." Jake said. Jordan entered and hurried over to us.

"It is a good thing you two are here. I just got words of demons planning to attack this base in search of Layton."Jordan said.

"Layton is missing to us, too." I said.

"Yes, but Veda thinks you all are keeping him hidden. You need to evacuate base now or you all could die." Jordan said.

"We will begin evacuation. We should probably call Ben to tell him to head to Jody's. I nodded and started to dial Ben's number when Jordan was stabbed with a angel blade by Veda.

"Hello children. Bring me Layton and I will let you all live. Failure leads to death." Veda said.

"I hate to tell you, but we don't know where Layton is." Jake said.

"Is that all of your answers?" Veda asked.

"We would tell you if we knew where Layton was." Kayden said.

"He would have killed you the moment you stepped in here, Veda." Mike said. Veda laughed.

"Any other responses?" She asked.

"Long Live the Woods Family!" King yelled.

"Long Live the Woods Family!" Everyone repeated besides me as I starred at Veda.

"You kill us and the Woods Family will rise from the ashes." Jake said.

"You foolish boy thinking I care." Veda said before she throw Jake into the wall and I heard something break. I grabbed a angel blade as more demons entered and the fight began. One got the upper hand on me and knocked me out. When I came to the place was a mess. I got up and walked over to Jake. I checked his pulse and I felt the tears before it was all registered. There was no pulse. I found Haven, she was barely breathing. I heard Ember crying and hurried to her. She was holding a dead Emily. Emily had known what today was. She had known her death was on this very day and there was no way around the death and chaos. Axel was helping a injured Susan stand well Mike and Corbin dusted off some rubble from their clothes. Cade was checking on Jay and asked Corbin to grab Haven and take her to the medical room. I grabbed my phone and called Ben.

* * *

 **Ben**

We got out of the movies and chatted about how cool the end of the movie was when my phone beeped. It was Moira calling me so I picked up.

"We are heading back stop worry so much." I said.

"Ben, text Laken that the base has been attack. We are trying to find all survivors as of this moment." Moira said.

"What the fuck happen? We were only gone a few hours?" I asked.

"Jordan came to warn us of the demons, but then they came and Jordan is dead and so are a few of our people. We need you here pronto to help with the remaining survivors, but text Laken now. My phone is dying or I would. I just want to make sure you and Emma were fine." Moira said.

"We will be there soon." I said. I hung up and turned to Emma and Jesse.

"Base has been attacked. We need to go back now and help those who are injured." I said calmly.

"Haven is there. Did Moira say anything about Haven?" Emma asked.

"No, but Haven is strong. She is probably helping Moira as we speak." I said. We all hurried back to base.

* * *

 **Laken**

We got close to the portal when a Leviathan land not far from us. Benny stopped, but waved us on.

"Go. I will stall until you both are gone." He said. We both nodded and ran to the portal. We jumped through and emerged in a wood area were we had no signal.

"Great if hiking through Purgatory wasn't bad, now we have to hike to the nearest city." Ace complained.

"Maybe not." I said. "Caelum." Caelum appeared annoyed as ever.

"I am not a genie. I will not grant a wish and I will not obey your commands." He said.

"We just want some help getting to the nearest town." I said. Caelum sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me big time, Woods." Caelum said as he grabbed on to both of us and teleport us to the closest town. He disappeared after that.

"You guys having a nasty break-up?" Ace said.

"Terrible one and at the worst time. I mean his father is missing and my brother is missing. Then I accidentally cheated on him with Cade." I said.

"You and Cade? I just meet the guy, but he is a total Asshole." Ace said.

"He is." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Why cheat on the perfect guy with a ass?" Ace asked.

"I fell out of love." I said.

"Been there, done that." Ace said. My phone beeped and I looked at it.

"Ace, we got to get back now. Demons have attacked base." I said.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Now for my Jake/Layton shippers to be send me death threats. Umm... so will Haven survive or will my Emma/Haven shippers kill me too? (I know no one ships anyone but I can hope sometimes.) What does this mean for the Woods Twins? Will Wayward Fairchild make a guest appearance next week? JK I am not Chuck... or am I?**

 **Wayward Fairchild**


	28. Chapter 3: Haven

**Laken**

I got to the base to see the outside was fine. The upstairs laid bodies under white sheets. I looked at the names: Morgan, Lewis, Kimberly, Greg, Kayden, King, and Emily. I got to the last one and I almost lost it. I pulled back the sheet to see Jake lying there. Gone. We had lost eight of the twenty-three members.

"They are fine. We have two injured. Jay looks like he will make it, but Haven hasn't woke up yet." Moira said.

"What happen?" Ace asked.

"Veda." Moira said. "Jake was the first one we lost. He died a hero like all of these people."

"We will give them a hunter's funeral." I said. I went down to check on Ben and Emma. The rest of the group besides Cade, Jay, Emma, and Haven who were in Medical were looking at the wreckage of the fight.

"Laken." Ben said. Everyone turned to me. They were happy to see me and Ace.

"We lost family today. Right now we need to figure out what Veda needs from Layton and take down Veda for those we lost. We aren't going to stand around moping, but show them who we are and what happens when you mess with the Woods Family." I told them before heading to medical. Emma was sitting next to Haven talking to her.

"Laken." Jay said with a smile.

"Hey Jay. Glad to see you are feeling better." I said.

"I just broke my arm. I think Haven got the worst out of us alive." Jay said. Cade nodded.

"She hit her head pretty hard, but she should make it." he said.

"She will." Emma said looking at Haven with lots of care.

"Veda found nothing, but a war." Jay said. I nodded looking at Haven who was the worst off of the survivors.

"I got to get the rest of us back into some order. Jay rest for now. Emma and Cade watch over Haven. I will be back later with a report about what is all going on." I said. I walked out and saw everyone working on getting the place in order. Moira was leading them well. I joined her with cleaning up the books.

"We are holding a funeral for all the deceased tonight." Moira said.

"It is going to be hard without Jake's smart remarks and his cheery attitude." I joked.

"We both remember Jake differently." Moira said.

"I forgot you had feeling for him. It most be hard losing both him and Layton." I said.

"The hardest part is Layton and Jake were my closest friends. Even when we fought we stuck together. After the funeral, I am going to head out and look for Layton. When I find him, I will call. Trust me I will find that boy." Moira said.

"I would not leave anyone else besides you with the job." I said looking at Ben cheering up Ember.

"I am doing this for myself. I realized my feelings for the boys derived from how close we are. I think if I find Layton then I can save him and bring him home." Moira said.

"Just do not die on me. You are one of our leaders. We cannot lose another one after Jake." I said.

"I will try. I promise to bring Layton back though." She said. We looked at the group who were finishing the main clean up. All that was left was notifying family. Most were orphaned by supernatural. Only Jake and Emily had any family left as far as we knew. Jake's father was MIA and Emily's mother was too busy with her new boyfriends to care about her children after they lost their father to a vampire attack. I looked at Ember preparing for tonight and talking things over with Ben. Ben knew what she was going through. He had lost his mother at a young age and seeing Ember having lost her sister made it hard on him. He still continued to help her and keep her from falling into a hole which would lead her down the same path I had almost taken a hundred times in my search for Layton. The crossroads were not a good deal. It was like dreaming up the best situation, but losing it to pain and suffering and knowing in the back of your head that you would be the one suffering.

"Laken Deana, please report to medical immediately." Cade's voice said over the intercom. I looked and Moira making sure everything was fine before I rushed to Medical. I saw Emma looking at Jay laying dead on the floor.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Jay was possessed by a demon who was trying to look for Layton. He was sent by Veda to finish the job." Cade said.

"So Jay did not survive." I said. Emma looked at Cade.

"Do we have a remedy for that?" she asked. Cade nodded.

"It should be easy to fix, but I will need some time." he said.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked. Cade and Emma looked between themselves.

"There is a cure for Haven's condition, but it involves getting the poison out of her system. The demons wanted to hurt us by killing Haven and Jake." Emma explained.

"What is the cure?" I asked. Emma looked at Cade.

"We would take Emma's blood and see how it reacts with Haven's. Its supernatural property should be able to counteract with the poison in theory." He explained.

"So we might be able to save her?" I said. Cade nodded.

"There is another way though." Emma said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Haven has three weeks. That means I have three weeks to find the creators of the poison and I have a lead. If you let me go I will be able to save Haven." Emma said.

"Hell no. You are needed here. Besides what if Cade's right?" I asked.

"I will have him take a blood sample beforehand and if it works you can call me, but I need to go do this." Emma said.

"Fine, but I want weekly updates and if you find them, I want you to call for help before you confront them." I said.

"I will." Emma said.

"You can leave after the funerals tonight. I rather have you appear then to have you run off." I said.

"I will be there. For all our fallen." Emma said.

"Laken Deana, please report to the security desk. We have a code blue." Moira said over the intercom.

"Looks like it is my day for everyone to need me. Get the blood sample to Cade then you can get ready for your misson." I said. Emma nodded and I headed over to security on the main floor. Moira and Axel were talking with a man. The man looked furious.

"Hello, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Where is the adults around here?" he asked.

"I am emancipated and allowed by law to run this sheltered for orphaned teens." I said.

"You? How old are you?" he asked.

"Old enough. What seems to be the issue?" I asked.

"I am looking for my son." He said.

"Care to give me a name?" I asked.

"Anthony Roads." the man said.

"I only know a Jacob Roads." I said.

"He went by Jake all the time. His name was Anthony Jacob Wayne Roads the third." the man said. I looked at him for a bit and saw common traits that him and Jake shared.

"He is upstairs." I said. I lead the way to the room of the dead. He looked confused until I pulled back the sheet where Jake laid. He ran over and looked at him.

"What the hell happen?!" he yelled at me.

"He died protecting those he loved. His friend, Moira was the one to find him." I said. He looked at the whole room and realization hit him.

"This was a attack. What killed them?" He asked.

"Demons." I said. He picked up his son and started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To repay a debt to a old friend in exchange for my son." He said and left as Agent Chase entered the room.

"Who was the crazy guy?" Agent Chase asked.

"Anthony Roads Jr." I said.

"AJ Roads? That man is wanted for grave des... never mind. He must be a hunter also."

"It is going to be a long night are you sure you are ready for this?" I asked.

"Where is Jake?" Moira asked looking at the empty table.

"His dad took him. I guess he has a friend who owes him big time that can save Jake or something." I said.

"Jake said his father was a maniac and can never be trusted." Moira said looking at us. Emma came upstairs.

"Well can we get a move on. My best friend might be dying down there and the only cure is out there where I am not." Emma said. I nodded and we got things ready. The funeral of a hunters is a simple salt and burn while you think about everything that ever happened to the hunter and the good times. Multiple hunters deaths lead to more sorrow. Jody and Alex joined us for the ceremony having seen them all around town. Ember started the fire for her own sister. When we got to Jake, Moira looked at me and I nodded.

"Jake was a member whose family claimed his body to bury it in their own time. Jake was a leader among us and a good friend to us all. He trained many of us and when battle came he was the first to defend the Woods Family. We will remember him for everything, but mostly for his caring of the family who took him in when he left his own." Moira said. "Layton and Jake were my closest friends and from today on I will hunt down Layton and find him for Jake's sake." the funeral continued. Emma and Moira left saying they would check in regularly and give information about what they have found out. I went back down into the base and looked at Haven asleep in a coma slowly dying. The worse off of the many survivors.

* * *

 **Moira**

I grabbed King's phone before I left and went to the town he had been traveling back and forth between. It was a small town. I got the groceries and dropped them off at a hotel room in the city and waited to see who he was waiting for every single day. I looked and saw Layton walking down the stairs grabbing the supplies before sneak back up. I got out of the car and followed him until he got to room 420. I watched someone open the door and let him in. I went down to the lobby and booked a room for the night. Just my luck room 419 was open. I set up shop and looked through the text to King's contact named Woods. I looked through his phone until I found a note with all the codes he used. I saw the one I need and sent it. My phone went off pretty quickly with a who is this? I didn't know what to respond so I messaged him back someone who would trust that wasn't me. The phone rang and I answered.

"Jake?" He asked.

"No, It is Moira." I said.

"You responded Jake. I should have known. King always forgot the tea." He joked.

"King is dead. Can I come over?" I asked.

"Yea I am in..." he started but I stopped him.

"I know which room you are in." I said. I hung up and knocked twice. He answered. He looked more stressed and tired.

"Come on in. Henry won't bite." Layton joked as I entered and saw the boy watch the television.

"Henry, we got a guest so turn off the infernal thing now." Layton said.

"But I need to know if Phoebe marries Cole or not." He said.

"It is fine." I said. Henry looked up confused.

"You are not King." He said.

"King is dead." I told him. "Who the hell are you?"

"This is my brother, Henry. Henry this is Moira, my ex-girlfriend." Layton said.

* * *

 **For anyone who caught on to the show Henry was watching it was Charmed. Also will Haven live? Who is the creator of the poison? Will Veda make it to season 80? Will Phoebe marry Cole? Wait wrong story... Have a great Thanksgiving! Woods Twins will return on November the 28th with A Father's Choice and be following Emma on her search for a cure for Haven.**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	29. Chapter 4: A Father's Choice

**Layton**

"Did you just say brother?" Moira asked.

"Half on his mother side." Henry said.

"Now we should be moving. If Laken finds out Veda will know." I said.

"Veda just attacked base. She knows we do not know your whereabouts. She... killed a lot of our people. Haven is in critical conditions." Moira said.

"So tell Jake to bring the car around." I said.

"Jake is... he did not come." Moira said looking at Henry. Henry looked at her curiously.

"We still should move. I have a safe house a mile west of here. Caelum told me to go there next in case of emergency." I told her.

"Okay. I will come with you both. Someone needs to watch your back." She said. Henry laughed before going back to his show.

"That means pack." I told him. He groaned and went to his room.

"He seems to act like his brother a lot." Moira said.

"Fun fact: he is older. He just looks a year younger cause of hell and heaven. Guess they wanted him to look around my age." I said.

"You are only sixteen now." Moira said.

"Seventeen come January." I said.

"Almost a adult." she said. I went to pack knowing the troubles ahead would be hard.

* * *

 **Emma**

I entered town and keep my head down as I entered the club where the men all went before they died. I remember the final time I saw him. The gun held in my direction. I hesitated and I am glad I did, because at that moment someone took me away from the lifestyle. Yet, here I am looking for them after all this time. I see people talking. I know they will all think I am too young if I take down my hood. I wait until I notice one. The man is rich and she choose her target. They both leave and I follow before they get to his house, I bump into her and say the words that will haunt her. She turned to me and I take off my hood. The man looks confuse. I tell him to run off and that this is private business. He does when he sees my knife.

"Who the hell are you hunter?" She asked.

"Name is Emma and I am looking for Lydia. So you either tell me where she is or you can die like the last few of your kind I have killed." I said.

"Lydia? Who is Lydia?" the woman asked with curiosity.

"I do not have time for games." With that I attack. We fight for a bit, but I am as trained as she is and I am more determined to get answers. She falls to the ground as I kill her. I hear clapping in the background and turn to see my another target.

"If only you could have done that to your father." She said.

"You know why I am here. I let the first two live to deliver my message. Where is it?" I said.

"The herb? I was told you were interested in it. Desperate. They asked me to bring you back though for proper punishment." She said.

"Try. I have a love one to save." I said.

"Your poor excuse for a father?" She asked.

"A friend." I said.

"No can do." She said.

"Looks like plan B is a go." I said. She looked confused as she felt the bullet hit her. She turned to see Laken and Ace holding out their guns.

"Did she give the base whereabouts?" Ace asked.

"No, she did give me a idea though." I said.

"Oh no, you are not going into that base alone." Laken said.

"If anyone could it would be me." I said. Laken still looked unsure. She finally nodded.

"We will come up with a plan first. I am not letting you go in there alone." she told me. I nodded and we headed back to the hotel room.

* * *

 **Layton**

We got to the place and waited there. I looked at Moira who was looking worried. I felt the wind pick up and the door slammed open. We all jumped as Crowley walked in.

"Miss me, Woods?" Crowley asked.

"Crowley What are you doing here?" I said as we all grabbed the angel blades.

"I need a favor from you. Veda is taking advantage of the Winchester's being out of the picture as a time to try and attack my kingdom, but she just found out that I may know where you are so I need you to help me in exchange I will help you defeat her." Crowley said.

"Wait Veda is trying to take over your kingdom? Hell is your kingdom?" I said jokingly.

"This is not a joking matter." Crowley said.

"We know. We need to get rid of her to." Henry said.

"Who is he?" Crowley asked.

"James Henry." Henry said. "I go by Henry though."

"Back to what we were discussing. No we will not help you. If Veda wants to annoy you then all the power to her as long as she stays away from me." I said.

"Veda wants you to help her rule. She believes you are the only one who can let Lucifer from his cage." Crowley said.

"Send her towards the Winchesters. Oh wait they are busy with their own demon problems." I said. I was annoyed and I just wanted to get rid of Veda.

"Look think about it and get back to me when you have a real answer." Crowley said. He disappeared and we all looked at each other.

"Next demon through that door will not be leaving alive." Henry said. I nodded and looked at Moira. She was holding a necklace that Jake had got her.

"Where is Jake?" I asked.

"He does not know I am here." she said.

"So you two are dating?" I asked. She looked at the ground.

"We were dating." She said.

"I am not shocked. I did leave for a great period of time and the two of you probably assumed I had some thing with Veda going on." I said.

"Jake was upset, but he figured it out quickly." she said.

"I know he always does. So why you two break up?" I asked.

"We did not." She said going to the kitchen. I followed and stopped her.

"Moira, where is Jake?" I asked.

"I do not know." She said looking away.

"What do you mean you do not know?" I asked.

"His father took him." she said.

"He would not have left without a fight! He hates his dad!" I yelled annoyed.

"Jacob is dead! His father claimed his body!" She yelled. I moved back and looked at her for a bit.

"What do you mean he is dead?" I asked.

"Veda attacked and he was there defend us. I got knocked out. Your siblings are fine, but Haven is not." Moira said with tears beginning to fall. I brought her close to me.

"We will defeat her for Jacob and Haven will be fine." I said. She just nodded as we stood there.

* * *

 **Emma**

"That man is not just a target now, but he is also someone we should be protecting." Laken said as we looked at the building waiting for the initiate to arrive. I had let one of the girls take pleasure with one of the men and used him as bait, but we would save him by killing the amazons tonight.

"I know, but he is helping the greater good by leading us to the ones we want to destroy." I said.

"So we are going in there guns blazing?" Ace asked.

"You two will. I have a score to settle with one of them." I said pulling out my blade.

"You do know these are warriors and a blade is not going to do it." Laken pointed out.

"I can take them down. I was trained like them and you two will help. Lydia is mine though." I said as we moved to the backside entering and hiding as the girls went through the ceremony. Memory flashed through my mind, but I focused. I saw Lydia and got ready to go down point her out to the others. I moved down and got behind one of the women watching and stabbed her covering her mouth so no one would hear her. I noticed one of the girls dropped and everyone looked at her confused. Then another girl dropped and I stabbed another one in the back until I got close to Lydia. Everyone was too focus on the girls to notice me.

"Hello mother." I whispered as I got behind her. She turned to look at me and I almost freaked. She looked nervous as she looked behind me.

"He sent you. You left with him that day." She said.

"Sadly Dean is not here to watch this. He is off dealing with his own demons and now I must deal with mine. Where is the herb?" I asked. She pulled out a bag of leaves.

"Take it." She said as she ran into the blade I held. "I wish you the best Emma." She fell and I looked to see ten amazons still alive starring at me.

"Shit." I muttered as three came at me as the rest try to escape and were shot down. I took out two and the other was gunned down. Laken and Ace joined me as we stood there looking at the women dead at our feet.

"They were murdering men for rituals." Laken said. "We had a reason to defeat them."

"I know. I'm just glad my uncle intervened or I might have been in this life." I said.

"Might?" Ace asked.

"We will never know what I would have decided if my uncle had not shot me when he did." I said.

"You could have been living with Dean and Sam for all we know." Laken said.

"True, but come one those two would have bored me quickly." I said as they headed to the car. The drive was quiet and I rushed into the house when we got there and was in the medical center before I knew it. I sat by Haven's side the whole time waiting for Haven to awake once the medicine was administrated. I was playing a game on my phone when a hand touched my arm. I looked up to see Haven awake and confused.

"Emma?" She asked.

"Hey sleepyhead. You need something?" I asked.

"No. What happen?" She asked.

"Umm... well we were attacked and a lot of people died and you were poisoned, but I saved you because life without you would suck." I said.

"Oh..." she said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"I thought you came in my room, but now I see I am in the medical room. How long was I out?" she asked.

"Just a few days." I said.

"Oh..." she said again.

"Why did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Then say more then one word. You are..." I started, but her soft lips found mine and we were kissing. She pulled away and had blush on her face.

"I'm sorry Emma. I know you don't see me as anything but a friend but I love you and well I was thinking maybe we could maybe..." she started.

"Umm..." I looked away.

"Emma?" She asked.

"I am not ready to be all... loving." I said.

"Oh." she said.

"I just killed a bunch of amazons and I need a shower, but after you get out of medical and I have not just come from a hunt maybe we could move into a relationship that is more then friendship." I said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Well I better talk with my doctor then." She smiled.

"I got to go get a shower do not rush this Haven. I want you well rested when you come by." I said. She nodded with excitement as I walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Laken**

I was writing up some reports when the phone rang. I answered.

"Laken Woods speaking." I said.

"Laken, it is Crowley." the voice said and I looked at the time.

"You do know it is ten at night? I am about to walk out of the office." I said.

"This is about the whereabouts of a certain Woods Twin." He said.

"Layton?" I asked looking at the door to see if anyone was walking by. It was quiet.

"Yes. I just talked to him and it seems he is well as can be. Only problem is he will not help me. So I thought I would let you know where he is." Crowley said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Layton will tell you when you see him again and Laken might want to not tell him about dear dad being a demon. I know you Winchester have a habit of trying to help the other family members." Crowley said.

"Where is Layton?" I asked.

"A cabin of Cai's. You might want to tell Moira that you have a lead in New York or she will move Layton like King would." Crowley said before hanging up. Laken texted Moira that she had a lead in Kansas and then head off to grab her stuff.

"Ben, you make sure no one leaves and no one comes in. When I get back we have to find a way to get rid of Veda once and for all." I said before leaving for the cabin.

* * *

 **So there might be more mistakes then normal long story short I have none of season three written... yea I know normal I do have everything written, but I was behind with this season and I was going through a lot this summer so yea sorry. Emma and Haven are a couple? Will Laken find Layton? Will Jake come back from the dead? Who will die? Literally I have a list of character deaths waiting to happen of everyone I plan to kill this seasons. I joking... maybe. Next week Laken begins the search for Layton and Caelum returns. Tune in 12/5 for Episode 5 Father's Son.**

 **Wayward Fairchild**


	30. Chapter 5: Father’s Son

**Laken**

I grab my pack and head to New York. I know it will be a long drive, but Layton was in New York. I got into my baby and was about to start her up when Caelum stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to talk to someone who has news about something." I said.

"How long will you be gone? I literally just got back from Europe. I have some news to discuss with you." he said.

"I'll be back in a few days we can talk then." I said before kissing his cheek before I headed for New York knowing the trip would take a while. I turned on the radio and Kansas started playing on the radio as I began my drive.

 **A week prior...**

 **Caelum**

I walked through the streets heading towards the cemetery. It had been years, but when I first lost my mother, it was a place where both my father and I would meet and where we would meet or hide notes for each other. I found my mother's stone and bent down looking at the writing on the stone. I felt something on my back. A cold metal.

"Get up slowly and do not fight me" the male voice said. I got up and turned around the boy looked at me like I was some sort of threat.

"Is this not a free area for anyone who wants to come and visit to come and visit?" I asked.

"It is. You just happen to be next to my grandmother's grave?" the boy said going to the grave next to my grandmother's. The name was one I knew very well.

"Your grandmother was named Cynthia?" I asked.

"Yea. She was a amazing woman apparently. She died before I was born so all I know if from what my father told me when I was a child. He never told me how she died just that she left on a business trip and never came home one day." the boy said.

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" the boy asked playing with the pocket knife in his hand.

"You would not believe me, but Cynthia was a relative of mine." I said. I pointed to my mother's grave.

"You are here to mourn a few relatives?" the boy asked.

"I am actually here to see if my father left me a note. I never noticed Cynthia's grave before. It was forever ago when I saw her last." I said.

"You would be too young to have meet her. She died right after my father was born." the boy said.

"I am a lot older then you think." I said opening a hatch in my mother's tombstone. A request of my father's. It had been years since I last left a note. I pulled out a few notes from my father and look through them. All his usual check-in letters, the last one mentioned one of my uncles and him going into hiding, but nothing else about his whereabouts. As if his son should not be allowed to find him.

"That is so cool!" the boy said interrupting my thoughts.

"It is normal." I said.

"For you. Was your father her son, William? I know Grandmother had a older brother that disappeared after her mother's death?" the boy asked.

"Where is your father?" I asked.

"At home." the boy said. He started walking away and I followed wanting answers. The boy walked fast and I tried to catch up. When he finally stopped we were at a house and he held open the door for me. I entered to see a picture of three boys with a mother and father and a picture of a Cynthia holding a little boy. My guide lead me into a living room where a man was talking to another boy has they prepared weapons. The man noticed us and examined me.

"Who is this?" the father asked.

"My name is William Caelum." I said. The man looked at me for a bit then turned to the boy from the cemetery.

"Where did you find this man?" He asked.

"Papa, he was at grandmother's grave" the boy said.

"I was at my mother's grave." I said.

"William this is not the time for this visit of yours. We have a hunt." the man said. "I am Elijah. This is my oldest son, Joseph" he pointed to the boy who had been with him when we got there. "And you have meet Charles." The boy from the cemetery muttered something about going by Charlie.

"I am sorry for interrupting your time. I only followed Charles to find out who he was. He never gave me a name and he held a knife to my back." I said.

"You never gave me your proper name either." Charles said.

"You still held a knife to my back!" I said.

"Look William, why are you really here?" Elijah asked.

"My father is missing and I must find him. He is in trouble." I said.

"So you think your dead mother and sister will give you all the answers?" Elijah asked. I held the yellow papers with the newly white paper. My father must have finally given up with me.

"My father hides letters at my mother's grave." I said.

"Lots of yellow, William." Elijah pointed out.

"I have not been a loyal son most of my life. I left after my mother died and never came back." I said. I looked at the yellow papers which never got responded to until finally they stopped arriving until after his fake death.

"My father told me stories about you and Cynthia." Elijah said. "Nothing embarrassing. Just about you two being really amazing siblings who worked best together and how Cynthia always missed you after you ran off." Elijah said.

"What happen to her?" I asked.

"She went hunting and was killed. She was ambushed by whatever she was hunting. Father never talked much about it. She had gone alone on the hunt without him." Elijah said. "We got to go." He grabbed a paper and wrote something before handing it to me. "This is my phone number. Call if you need anything."

"I will and thanks. You gave me some answers to my past." I said. I left and read the last note again from my father. The beginning of the end was near.

 **Present Day**

I watched as Laken left and headed down to see everyone working on fixing up the place. Jesse and Ben were talking about something in hush tones and I noticed Emma fussing over Haven. Moira and Jacob were missing and I did not see Ember's sister. Axel and Ace started carrying wood to fix a wall which looked like someone decided to test there abilities at throwing someone through a wall. I walked over to Ben and Jesse figuring they knew what was going on better then anyone else.

"Hey guys." I said calmly as they were fussing over what movie was better.

"Look who is back from the dead." Jesse said.

"Literally, you have been gone for months on some silly trail to find someone to help a friend when we are all fighting for our lives." Axel said.

"I was not out on some silly goose chase. I just did not find what I was looking for." I said pulling out the papers in my hand. "All the things I was looking for and none of them make since to me or help me find a way to save a old friend. Where did Laken go anyways?"

"She said she got a lead on Layton." Ben said. Layton was in the protection of a guy named King who did his job well.

"So what happen here? Did you all decide to wreck the place well I was gone?" I asked.

"No, Veda attacked base. She wants a certain Woods Twin." Ace said. Layton, who was hidden by myself.

"Where is King? I have business to discuss with him." I said.

"King is dead." Ace said. He hand me a paper with everyone who was killed in the attacks. Jacob Roads was on the list. I looked up.

"Is everyone else alright?" I asked.

"Well we lost a lot of fighters and Jordan was one of the first to die in the attack." Ben said. "Emma and I were not here. Out of all of the injured, Haven is the only survivor." I nodded and decide to walk out. I called Layton knowing he did not know I had his new number.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Layton, King is dead." I said.

"I know... how did you get this number?" he asked.

"Who do you think got King on the inside of the Woods Family." I said.

"Ummm... never thought about it." he said. I heard voices asking who it was.

"Look we only got a little while." I said.

"We are safe. Someone else from the Woods Family is protecting us and Laken thinks we are in Kansas." Layton said.

"I will talk to you later. Keep me posted on what is going on." I said.

"Will do." He said. I hung up and headed into Laken's room and laid on her bed hoping I could talk to her.

 **Few Days Later in New York**

 **Laken**

I scouted the cabin and waited for a sign of life in the cabin. A light turned on and I saw two people talking. I decided now was my chance and I unlocked the door and went in. There was some guy watching TV and cursing the one guy who must have been the villain. I held a knife to his throat and put a hand over his mouth.

"You will not scream or I will kill you nice in slow." I said. He nodded as I dropped my hand. "Who are you and where is Layton?"

"My name is James Henry and Layton is not here." He muttered. I brought the knife closer.

"Laken, let him go." A male voice said. I dropped the knife and looked at the speaker only to find Layton and Moira. Layton looked the same as last time I saw him. He was alive and well from what I could tell.

"Layton." I said. His focus was on James though as he looked the boy over and made sure he was okay. James got upset about the fussing, but not as upset as I did when I saw how they interacted. They were acting like how me and Layton used to act around each other.

"Long story short. That is London's oldest son." Moira said. I looked at him and saw similarities. I was about to say something when a red head woman barge into the room.

"Well there. Which of you lovely children know the whereabouts of a certain demon named Cai?" She asked.

 **So this was suppose to come out two weeks ago and then there was suppose to be a break. So instead you guys get two episodes in one week next episode comes out next week. How will the twins deal with the witch who is out to kill Cai and their rocky relationship? Stay tune. Plan update for Saturday.**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	31. Chapter 6: To My Enemies

**Laken**

Sometimes you are staring at a ally and then something happens and you are now staring and enemy. The demon spit out blood as the red headed witch attacked him again. The demon was thrown against a wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted. The witch got even more mad. I was only hoping the rest of us survived this hell as we tried to free Moira.

* * *

 _Twenty-four Hours Earlier_

I was about to say something when a red head woman barge into the room.

"Well there. Which of you lovely children know the whereabouts of a certain demon named Cai?" She asked.

"Why would we know where that asshole is?" Moira asked honestly.

"The demon has been in this area and you four seem to be the only ones who have been to this cabin in the last few months." She said. Moira looked at the woman as if she had seen her somewhere.

"I am sorry, but have we meet?" Moira asked. The woman looked at her like she was joking.

"I would assume not. Now I just found my brother so if you can leave now that would be appreciated." I said looking at Layton who was looking at the floor.

"I would like to know the whereabouts of the demon." She told me.

"Well I would like people to stop ruining my day." I said.

"That is insulting." Henry said.

"I barely know you and here you are interrupting my life." I said. He flinched. Layton looked up furious at me.

"Guys! We got more pressing issues like the witch." Moira said. We all looked at the witch. She was a red headed woman who was short. She seemed to be annoyed with us.

"Can we help you with something?" I asked.

"The demon." She remind me.

"Cai is a wild card. He has no alliances." Moira said.

"I did not ask what he is, I asked where he is." She said.

"Cai could be anywhere." Moria said.

"Fine if you will not talk then I will have to make you." The witch said before she threw something at us. I felt my feet were frozen as I tried to move. Then she grabbed Moria and dragged her out of the cabin.

"Henry I am going to try to reach the hex bag." I heard Layton say. I turned to see they were also trapped.

"You think you can reach the hex bag?" Henry asked. I heard the door open and Cai walked in. He smiled as he came near me.

"The princess need some help?" He asked.

"Can you not tease me?" I asked. He picked up the hex bag as Henry and Layton fell on their faces.

"Warning next time?" Layton said.

"I was going to pick that up, Layton." Cai said before looking at me again. I crossed my arms. He looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"She is not here. She was kidnapped by a redheaded witch." I said. He looked at me and sighed.

"Rowena must have caught my scent again." He muttered.

"You know the witch?" Henry asked.

"Of course he does. Even Moira seem to remember her." Layton said.

"Rowena blames me for everything that happened in her life. She killed my mother and had me work for her. When I finally ran away she found me after I was married, but by then she found out about my deal." Cai said.

"So you worked for her then ran away? Why does she want to kill you now?" Henry asked.

"She blames me for everything. Let's just say I remind her of my father who was her lover." Cai said.

"So she blames you for being born?" I asked.

"Sadly yes. It got worse when she heard I became a demon." Cai said. He looked at the hex bag.

"Do you know where to find her?" I asked.

"We need a local tavern. She may have been seen there." Cai said.

"There is one in town. You and Laken can go see what you find well me and Henry focus on finding a way to stop the witch." Layton said.

"You just want to stay away from me so I do not give you a earful about disappearing on me!" I said pissed at him.

"It was not my choice to die and come back." Layton said.

"No, but it was your choice to go with Veda." I said.

"Enough!" Cai said. We turned to him. "Moira is in danger and you two are having a stand off about which one of you is better then the other." We both looked at each other.

"We can discuss this later." I said.

"Agreed." Layton said. He pulled out his laptop and Henry went to the kitchen as Cai and I left. We hung out at the bar for a while. It was late when a guy remember see Rowena a few days prior. He told us she was staying at the Grande Hotel. It was a big name hotel in town and the woman had the pent house from what he heard. We texted Layton and Henry letting them know what was going on. I decided to check out the area as Cai talked with the staff. As I got to the top floor thanks to my badge courtesy of Agent Chase. I noticed the room was empty as if the occupant had barely been in the main room. I checked the rooms and found nothing. I turned around and the security man knocked me out.

* * *

 **Layton**

Henry and I walked into the hotel and I talked with the front desk who knew nothing of the woman in question. I showed my badge and asked them again. One of the guys mentioned see her head to the basement which was odd. Henry looked at me as if he figured that out two and we went down to the basement. When we got down there, I found Laken and Moira tied up. I worked on untying Laken as Henry keep a eye out.

"Layton." he whispered. I turned to see Rowena walking towards us. She seemed to be expecting us.

"So I gave you children motivation by kidnapping your friend." She said.

"Cai could be anywhere so why come after us?" I asked.

"Layton is it not? You four seem to be followed by the demon." She said. I saw Cai come from behind her about to stab her when she turned around and threw him across the room. I turned back to Laken as she awoke and winced.

"My head is killing me." She muttered.

"Cai. It has been a long time." She said.

"Rowena, last time I saw you was in the 1970s and if I recall a angel decide I was worth saving back then." Cai joked.

"I do remember the angel. He was a loose cannon." She said.

"He has grown a lot in the forty some years." Cai said. Rowena threw some powder at Cai. He spit out blood as Rowena attacked him again. Cai was thrown against a wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted. The witch got even more mad. Laken and I untied Moira as the fighting was start to wake up, but she was not fully waking up. I picked her up as we walked up the stairs. I heard her mutter something about me and Jake. I wish Jake was here for her. I know I was never the best person, but now I had to pick up the pace since Jake was no longer with us. I still had trouble believing he was dead. It was hard to think that the demon who screwed up the past year for me. Veda would have to think about her death bed very soon and I would be the one who would kill her. She had made the worse mistake messing with the Woods Family. Once upstairs we got her into Laken's car. I sat in the back with her as Henry sat in the front with Laken.

"Are we really leave those two to fight?" Henry asked.

"Better then get into the middle." I said. Moria opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Did you defeat her?" She asked.

"We left her and Cai to fight it out." Laken said before she hit the brakes. I held onto Moria as we came to a stop. The demon was in front of the car with the witch. They both were staring at us. Laken got out and I followed suit.

"Need something?" Laken asked.

"I told her something in exchange for her leaving Moira and I alone. She wanted to apologize for kidnap her and causing you both problems. I told her you two are hunters who could have killed her, but spared her so she could kill me if she wanted." Cai said.

"Actually we just did not want to get in the middle of that fight." Layton said.

"What the demon was trying to say is I should not have involved children in the business of their elders." Rowena said. "Also the girls are invited to be part of my coven."

"No thanks, Moira and I plan to stick to hunting." Laken told her. "Though the independence from the guys may be nice for once."

"Really Lake" Layton said.

"Lake? What a odd name?" Rowena said.

"It is Laken Deana. It might be a odd name, but it is the one I got." She said.

"Well as much fun as this was, I think I will leave now. I have some business in Missouri." She told us.

"Well if you are even in Kansas or if you need a favor we are always looking to help people in need." Laken said.

"We have a team if we are not available. They are much nicer then Cai is." I said. She nodded before she walked away.

"So why did she really stop trying to kill you?" Laken asked. He looked at us with a grin.

"I told her that her only child was still alive." Cai said. "You think she hates me, wait until she gets a hold of him. He will have the worse day of his life."

"So what is your plans now?" I asked.

"I think I am going to rethink my life." He said "Starting with my ex-girlfriend."

"You are going back to her?" Laken asked.

"I am going to help you two defeat her." He said.

"Who is your ex?" I asked.

"Her name is Veda." Cai said. Laken looked at Cai as if she knew something I did not.

"What is the catch?" She asked.

"In exchange for Veda's death, I want something." He said.

"Well what?" I asked.

"A soul of the White family."

* * *

 **Emma**

I was back there somehow. The endless woods of Purgatory. I ran and ran away from the people I once called my own. There was a rumor told to me that a man had went through a hole near some trees. I hide behinds some trees as I saw a man walk out of the hole with a spirit of sorts. I waited until they were gone before I ran through the hole and went into the deeps of hell where Metatron would eventually save me. Except this time I entered and there were chains holding Haven as demons tortured her. I ran to her, but the demons stabbed me and sent me back to purgatory. I ran again, but this time Lydia stood in front of me. I grabbed my blades, but she turned into Dean and then I felt blood as I turned I saw Sam. I then awoke in my bed and Haven laying next to me. She was awake and worried.

"Morning." I said get up and stretching.

"You had a nightmare." She stated.

"It was the same dream again." I said.

"You told Laken about the hole and she closed it up." she remind me.

"Still it haunts me. Most people would forget about it, but not me. I cannot forget about it no longer how long time goes on." I said. My phone ranged and I decided to answer. "Hello."

"Hey Emma. I found Layton. We are heading back." Laken said. She seemed more tired then she should have been.

"Alright. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I need a list of the White family. I want to know every living member and their last known location." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We might have some help with defeating Veda, but they want a White killed basically." She said. Haven looked at me curious.

"The list will be done before you get here." I said.

"See you in a bit." Laken said.

"See you." I said before hanging up.

"What did Laken want?" Haven asked.

"A list of the White family." I said.

"I guess we have to get out of bed." Haven said.

"I guess so." I said. We headed downstairs and started to do research on the White family. Laken's words haunted me. "They want a White killed." Would that include one from the bloodline as well?

* * *

 **So originally I was going to end with Cai's final words, but I felt Emma's story needed to be finished. We needed more and I just added that part in. This takes place before Rowena is introduced in season 10 episode 7 (Girls, Girls, Girls) which takes place in Independence, MO. This episode is hinted to in the section. Next time on Woods Twins, Laken and Layton must kill someone if they want Cai's help. Who will die? Who will survive? Will they go along with Cai's plan?**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	32. Chapter 7: It Runs in the Family

**Laken**

We all were in the conference room. Layton, Jesse, Henry, Ben, Emma, Haven, Moria, Ember and myself. The boards held all of the members of the White family. Anyone dead was marked off with a X. I looked around at the group.

"We have recently located Abigail." Layton said. The map pulled up the small town she was hunting a werewolf in.

"Lacy was last seen in Germany, but that was two months ago." Henry mentioned.

"We have nothing on London and her whereabouts. She has been off the radar since she was last seen in Kansas." I said.

"So Abigail is our best option." Emma said.

"Abigail is our only option." Layton said.

"Layton and I booked two rooms. We need six people to help us." I said.

"I am out. I need to stay out of the spotlight. Cas told me someone is looking for me." Caelum said.

"If it helps with defeating Veda, I am in." Ember said.

"I hate to say it but Haven and I need to stay behind. Someone has to run the place." Emma said.

"Count me in." Jesse said.

"I wouldn't mind helping." Ben said.

"Henry needs to stay behind and train so I will go and help out. Besides Layton needs someone to back him up when he loses it again." Moira joked. Layton smiled at her before the rest looked at the map.

"Why is she in the US? Much less North Dakota?" Henry asked.

"When we find out we will tell you?" I said. "If you are leaving head back and pack up. Everyone else plan for a base lock down until the rest of us get back. I want no one leaving the base without my say so well we are gone." Emma, Haven, Caelum, and Henry nodded. We all disbanded and I watched as Caelum did not get up until after everyone was gone.

"You know why I really cannot go?" He said.

"I have eyes everywhere. One spotted you in England a few weeks ago. I was wondering if you were ever going to tell me what was going on or if you were going to hide it from me." I said.

"My sister. I was wanting to check up on her. She is dead and I am going to figure out what killed her. I have to figure out what killed her." He said.

"When you do will you tell me? I am here for you Caelum as a friend." I said.

"I was wondering why you left what we had?" He said.

"Because at that time, I was not ready for what was to come and I am still not ready. I have feelings for you, but it is like a young love type feeling where it is immature and I know you actually have feelings for me so I do not want to hurt you." I said.

"I figured. Maybe someday then?" He said.

"Maybe." I said. I walked out of the room and headed for the cars. Layton was on the phone. He hung up and smiled.

"I got us another room." He said.

"Two queens?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. "Did you send out the alert to everyone not on base?"

"Jody knows, Jay knows, and Ace who is on a hunt knows." I said.

"Then we are good to go." He said. "North Dakota here we come."

* * *

 **Cai**

The night sky was cold as I walked down the streets. North Dakota was where they would head. The only White in miles was in Norrth Dakota. I opened the shed to the building as five demons greeted me. They were working for Veda.

"I am not here to harm her. I would like to talk to her." I said. They looked at me like I was joking.

"He is being honest." a voice said. A voice I dreamed of sometimes. I walked in and Veda smiled. She was wearing a white dress with white slipper shoes. She did not remind me of Veda. More of the woman who she had possessed so long ago to hurt me.

"Hello Veda." I said.

"Cai, darling! What a surprise?" She said.

"You pissed off someone again." I said.

"You mean the White twins." She said.

"You see one side." I said.

"One side? I see the bigger picture. We open the cage and we have our vessel." She said.

"No, because that war will not end in our favor. You are as stupid as Ruby. Maybe I should let them kill you like they want to." I said.

"The twins are not my concerns. They are children in a world they do not understand at this point. One day, I may be sort of concern, but as long as the White family is having inner fighting, I do not see them as a threat." Veda said.

"You are stupid." I said.

"You are not the Cai she remembers. The Cai who would do anything for his love." She said.

"I have changed." I said. "That why you are not going to like it if the twins succeed tonight." I said before heading for the door.

"Cai, if anything happens to my asset I will hunt you down darling and watch as the one thing you love kills you." She said. I smiled.

"I am counting on that Veda." I said. I headed out of the barn knowing nothing was going to go as she expected it.

* * *

 **Layton**

I was looking at the town cameras as Ben and Jesse were looking at the reports. Jesse was not glad to hear about the demon possibility.

"Just great, demons." Jesse said.

"When is it not." I pointed out.

"We have to deal with them to much though." Jesse said.

"Aren't you half though?" Ben pointed out.

"So?" He asked.

"Do not try to point out common sense with him. He will ignore you completely." I said.

"Think Ember and Moira are have more luck in town." Ben asked.

"More luck then us." Laken said entering the room with some pizzas and a bag of bread-sticks.

"You got pizzas?" Ben asked.

"We need food." Laken said.

"Pizza is the smart choice." Jesse said open a box and grabbing a slice. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you need to eat Layton." Laken said.

"Not hungry. I will eat when the world is safe." I said.

"It will never be safe, mate." Jesse said.

"Of course not." I said. "I have a target and I plan to kill my target."

"We will defeat Veda." Laken said hand me a bread-stick. I took it reluctantly and continued monitoring the cameras. I saw Moira and Ember talking as they passed a busy street. Abigail joined them on the street as did a man who was following them.

"We got Abigail." I said.

"Let's go. Ben, Jesse, stay here and give us updates on both the werewolf and Abigail. We will be on them and ready to shot when we can." Laken said. They nodded and we headed to the alley Ember and Moira were going to turn down and got into position. We waited until the humming came down the alley. It was Moira. Ember talked about feeling like they were followed then they screamed and we heard gun shot. I almost moved but Laken shook her head no. They must have been safe.

"You girls okay?" A voice I had not heard in a long time said.

"Yea. What was that?" Ember said acting stupid. Smart move.

"A werewolf. You girls should not walk down dark allies." Abigail said.

"You should not either." Moira said. "You never know who you are going to run into in a dark alley." Laken walked out and I followed. Abigail looked at us like we were crazy.

"You knew I would be here." She said.

"We were hoping." I said.

"We have some business to take care of." Laken said.

"I will not tell you were London is." She said.

"We do not care to know." I said.

"See we have some help who wants you dead. So it was either no help or you dead. I find this to be a win-win on my part." Laken said.

"I assume Cai came to you." Abigail said. "He likes to turn on people. He was spy on us for his demon girl named Veda once."

"What do you know about Veda?" I asked.

"Veda has Cai wrapped around her pretty little fingers. She has for many years. He is her personal guard dog." Abigail said. "He is also..." I looked at her confused until I saw the blade in her chest. She dropped revealing Cai.

"He is also here to kill you." Cai said.

"Why the hell would you kill her when I was get stuff out of her?" Laken asked.

"All you need to know is I am done being Veda's guard dog. I am done. I will let the past go in exchange you guys have to help me kill her once and for all." Cai said.

"So the whole thing about us collecting a soul of the White family was just a joke?" I asked.

"Nope. I really did want one and now I got one. Veda thinks I will be killing her asset but I will not be. She will when she finds out her asset is spying on her to me." He said with a smile. "The soul is to replaces hers so Crowley won't notice. I just could not track her down for the life of me."

"Why Abigail's soul?" I asked.

"I knew Abigail would distract them downstairs well I finished with my plan." He said.

"So you will help us defeat Abigail?" Layton said.

"On one condition, Moira stays out of this fight." Cai said.

"What? This is my fight as well!" She said.

"No, this is my fight. I need the twins and only the twins." He said.

"We will do it." I said.

"Of course you will. You need her dead as much as I do." He said.

"So how will we defeat her?" Laken asked.

"By bringing you to her." He said with a smile.

* * *

 **Short section. How will they defeat her? Will Veda be gone? Will they finally find London? All new section come out next week with episode 8: The Last Stand.**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	33. Chapter 8: The Last Stand

**Laken**

"I do not think this was part of the plan!" I shouted as I stabbed a demon.

"Of course it was." Cai said as he killed two and then lunged for Veda.

 _Five Hours Earlier_

"You are kidding me." I said. Cai looked at me.

"I am being serious. Veda thinks she has me under her thumb still. She has something I want, but it is time I give that up. For Moira's sake." Cai said.

"Wait so she is holding something over you? How do we know you are not going to give us to her for that item?" Layton said.

"Because when you have children your world changes and you focus over your own wants and dreams." Cai said.

"When did Moira change you from being pure evil to partly evil?" I joked.

"Actually Moira is how I could remember humanity. Her and her mother." Cai said.

"So how do we defeat her?" Layton said.

"With a standard demon killing knife." Cai said in a duh tone.

"Wait there is a demon killing knife?" Layton said.

"Of course there is. Either that or we would have to steal Caelum's angel blade." I said.

"Caelum has a angel blade?" Cai asked.

"I would assume so." Layton said.

"Unless he stole it off some angel, I have never seen him with one." Cai said.

"I thought angels just come equipped with them." Layton joked.

"He has one. Trust me. I have seen him fight with one before." I said. Cai nodded.

"So we do need a plan." Layton said.

"Simple: I bring you two to Veda and you two take care of her lackeys well I deal with her. She will not expect me to kill her." Cai said.

"How are we suppose to take care of her lackeys?" I said. Cai gave me a smirk before he pulled out two angel blades.

"I stole them a while back when Caelum was going on the run from Michael in the early days." Cai said.

"On the run? I did not know he feel?" Layton said looking at me.

"I do not know Caelum's life story." I said.

"He is a interesting man. You should ask him some time." Cai said.

"So we will use these to kill her lackeys well you go and do what? Fight her by yourself? Won't she hold whatever she has over your head." Layton asked.

"Yes, but it is time I let go of that part of my life." Cai said.

"So she is holding something of your past from you." I said.

"She is possessing someone who I was in a relationship with in the past." Cai said. "She figures I will not harm her as long as she is possessing Ava."

"Ava?" I asked.

"A lover as I said." Cai told me. He looked upset, but he gave a small smile. "Who is ready to go to fight a few demons?"

"Not as much as we have to." I said. We all looked at each other as Cai smiled.

"So are we driving or can I just zap us there?" Cai asked.

"Can you give us a bit to finish planning? We need to talk about some things." I said. Cai nodded before leaving us alone.

"You know who Ava is?" Layton asked.

"No. Do you?" I asked.

"Moira's mother. She mentioned her before. Apparently she went missing after her husband's death. She was assumed to be death. Veda may have been using Cai for years." Layton said.

"So what do we do? Can Cai be trusted or not?" I asked.

"No, but he is our only hope to getting to Veda." Layton said.

"Well then what do we do?" I asked.

"We have a back up plan in case Cai betrays us." Layton said.

* * *

 **Layton**

We waited for Cai to show up. We looked around the room holding the weapons. They were hidden so we could pretend to have been caught.

"Are you sure plan B will work?" I asked.

"It will I promise as long as Cai holds up his end we will enact plan B if not Plan C is a go." I told him.

"Cael got back to you yet?" I asked.

"He did. He is in position if we need him for anything but trust me, plan C is just for our safety and nothing else. Hopefully we will not need to use it at all and we can just move on to the real plan." Laken said.

"You mean plan B?" I said.

"Of course. You want Veda dead as much as I do correct?" She said.

"Yes." I said looking out the window wondering if the darkness would be completed by the time Cai arrived. He finally appeared five hours after we had last seen him. He was wearing a nice black shirt with some dress pant as if that was what you wore to a fight. It was not his usual outfit that was for sure. He was definitely up to something in that outfit. Like he was going to a funeral or making a business deal instead of going into a fight against his ex and her squad of loyal demons.

"We have been waiting." I said annoyed.

"Well it could have been worse and I returned with Veda." He joked.

"Let's go and get this over with." Laken said.

"Good luck and don't worry I will make sure Veda is dead." Cai said. He grabbed our shoulders and we landed in a room with ten demons and Veda. "Hey Veda, darling. I brought you a present."

"Kill the traitor and the Wood Twins." Moira said as she sat on a throne as if she was a queen. Two demons head toward me and I pulled out the blade.

"I do not think this was part of the plan!" Laken shouted as she stabbed a demon.

"Of course it was." Cai said as he killed two and then lunged for Veda. I focused on the demons in front of me as I attacked one and moved out of the way as the other one attack me. It smiled as I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. I hit my head really hard and felt something wet. Laken came out of nowhere and killed both of the demons. She helped me up and we saw Cai ad Veda fighting. Laken looked at me and smiled.

"Plan B?" She asked.

"Plan B." I said. We head for the fight. I jumped over a dead demon and Laken killed one that came out of no where. I attacked Veda from behind and she turned to face me as Laken threw her angel blade at Cai and he stabbed her and caught her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Thanks." She said in a very quiet voice. She closed her eyes as he laid her down. He had a tear in his eyes.

"It is hard to lose a lover huh?" a voice said. I turned to see Caelum walking into the room.

"You seem to appear at the right time, don't you?" Cai said. He looked annoyed.

"You killed her. I am impressed." Caelum said.

"Shall we leave now Caelum?" Laken said. I saw another demon trying to escaped and ran held the blade.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" I asked.

"Look Veda hired me saying London want some children killed." the demon said.

"London?" Laken asked.

"London White. She is some scientist from the Men of Letters who messed up on some experiment apparently you two know about it." he said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Veda only knew were she was." He said. I killed him.

"He could have known something else." Laken said.

"I think he was out of information." I said.

"Well it was nice working with you two but I have business else where. I hear some of my other enemies are making a move in Africa and I got to defeat them first." Cai said before disappearing and leaving us with just Caelum.

"Well then shall we head back to the motel? The others are waiting for news." Caelum said.

"Yeah." Laken said.

"I got the car out front." Caelum said.

"That is good. I do not think I can do with the teleportation any more." I said.

"I lost my wings so I cannot teleport or rather fly anymore." Caelum said. Laken went outside and I followed to see her car.

"The others head back to base. I figured we could stop in a town close by and check out these deaths. According to these records, the women should not have been home but they were at the same time." Caelum said.

"Sounds like our type of case." Laken said.

"When does it not." I said.

"Up for a little hunting trip?" Laken asked.

"I might be a little rusty." I joked.

"I am in. I need a break from my life for a bit." Caelum said.

"You can tell us the story about how you meet Cai on the way." I joked.

"I might if I feel like it." Caelum said.

"Well I am definetly driving you two can fight over the passenger seat." Laken said.

"I call shot gun." I yelled.

"Damn are we the Winchesters and Cas now?" Caelum joked.

"Seems like it." Laken said with a smile. We all got in her car and head to the hunt like old friends.

* * *

 **Unknown**

I walked into the room. The woman stood in the center and waited. In the corner of the room stood a girl,

"You said the twins were heading to kill my sister and still they got the drop on her. How?" She asked.

"I lost track of them." I said.

"How do you lose track of them? Also how did they get to Veda? My men just confirmed her dead." She said.

"A demon named Cai. He promised them help if they killed Abigail." I reported.

"He is useless." the girl said.

"I can promise you that I will figure out the twins next moves. I know they want you dead. They are hunting you like a ghost right now. Laken especially. If I can convince them I am truly a Woods Family member then maybe I can get some inside news for you." I told her.

"They do not trust the new generation of their little organization? Interesting. Bring me in a report on your usual days and do not be late." the woman said.

"I will not Ms. White." I said.

"It is ." she said.

* * *

 **So London is back for sure. What do you think the next hunt is? Who is the mystery person? Why are they betray the twins. Sorry for the short chapter. Also next week will either be early or late due to me being on vacation. So sometime next time with Not Me or You.**

 **Wayward Fairchild**


	34. Chapter 9: Not You or Me

The police stormed the house finding the boy beaten up and tied to a chair. They did not know his name was Cole Wayne and he was barely breathing. As they searched the house they thought they saw something as they reached the back door a girl with a knife was found. It was the same girl Wayne had been dating for months. Her name was Snow and she had just tried to kill her boyfriend.

* * *

 _48 hours earlier_

 **Laken**

We parked at the motel and I got two rooms. I need to talk to Caelum alone. Layton went to his room to get some shut eye or so he said.

"How long have you known Cai?" I asked.

"Years. We meet after my mother died." Caelum said.

"He mention a Michael was after you." I said.

"My uncle Michael. Gabe's brother. He is kinda of the power house. Nothing to worry about though he is currently locked away with his brother hashing it out." Caelum said.

"So he is a angel like your dad. Interesting. What else do you know about Cai?" I asked.

"Not much. He made a demon deal when he was young in exchange he got the girl he dreamed of. His mother died and he was sold into slavery to a witch. He is not a only child, he has at least five or six more siblings, all who have different mothers then him. I also know he dated Veda for a short time." Cael said.

"So next to nothing." I said.

"He is a freelanced demon with no one holding him back. He is a danger to anyone and the only one who could possible stop him is Moira. So next to nothing is better then anything." He said.

"Well we will need to keep track of him for future encounters. I thinking I am going to rest for the night and we can talk about the case tomorrow morning." I said. He nodded and I head into the room with Cael behind me. "Cael, I meant sleep."

"Don't you think you need a guardian angel watching you after everything you have been through?" He asked.

"Fine sleep on the other bed, but do not bug me as I sleep." I said. He smiled as he laid on the bed and stared at me as I walked to the other bed. I laid down and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Layton**

I awoke to the smell of coffee. I got up and saw Laken and Cael already talking about the hunt. I closed my eyes and then debated getting up.

"These women were all in two places at once which means we got a shape-shifter most likely." Cael said.

"This creature seems to be targeting new couples specifically." Laken said as I heard her sigh. "Sadly we definitely do not hit that category." She said. I got up and stared at Cael before I threw off the blanket and went to the restroom. I came back out to them discussing next moves and ideas on how to catch said creature.

"Maybe we can talk to friends of victims. They all seem to hang in the same friend group. The guys I mean." I said.

"Be a smart move. I think we should head that way now." Laken said. I took a sip of coffee as I noticed Laken was drinking water. She normal had a coffee in her system in the morning so either she cut caffeine or something was wrong.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just making sure you are ready for this hunt it all." I said. She nodded. We all headed into town and split up among the friends. The first guy I meet with named Ryan was a complete idiot and who talked about how he was the bachelor of the group. The second guy was Cole Wayne. He was a kind guy and he was very helpful. He talked a lot about his girlfriend, Snow who just moved to town four months ago. She was in town at the cafe. I decided to check her out before I moved to the next guy on my list, Fred Gale. I walked in and this bleach blonde with dark skin was working at the counter with the name tag Snow. She seemed to be a sweetheart. She was kind to everyone. I came up to the counter and showed her my badge.

"I am guessing you are the same Snow who is dating Cole." I said.

"You would be correct there." She said. "Can I see your badge again?" I showed her my badge and she looked at it for a bit.

"What is the FBI doing all the way out here?" She asked.

"Too many weird deaths. My department handles all the weird cases." I said.

"Seems like it. I suggest you ignore this case. I am sure it is nothing." She said as if she knew something. I noticed a charm around her neck.

"Nice anti-possession charm." I said. She looked at her necklace.

"How did you..?" She started.

"I am Layton Winchester, I kind of hunt things that most people would ignore. I assume you know something about those things too?" I asked.

"My birth name is Olivia Dash. I was a hunter for a while but after my brother died I left for good. Now this shifter is in town and I have been dealing with trying not to get involved. I have changed my identity so I can stay in this town and not be hunted by my enemies." She said.

"I know what you mean." I said. "I tried to leave for a while to but I have a annoying sister who will not let me leave for nothing and it is really annoying. So what do you have so far on this creature?"

"I think it is really one of the guys but since two of them are single and it is only attacking those with girls, I think it is mad. I asked Cole if any of the guys were upset with the others for dating girls and he told me Mike and Ryan who are the bachelors in the group." She said.

"I think Caelum is looking into Mike, Ryan seemed super bachelor when I meet him as he been laid lately cause he give the vibe of not getting laid enough." I joked.

"Not my business." She said.

"Well I think I will look into it. Anything else you know?" I asked.

"Whoever it is seems to be lonely. I think they want others to be lonely." She said. I nodded and left her alone.

* * *

 **Caelum**

I walked into the coffee shop and ordered a coffee. Snow, the barista got it and handed me a folder.

"I thought you would be in town next week." She said.

"I had to come early because of the case. How is Fredrick by the way?" I asked.

"My brother is fine. You should not be here with the shifter. You know how the shifters are around you and Fredrick." She said.

"I noticed he left town as soon as the shifter came in. Your doing?" I asked.

"I needed him away and his girl is always open to time alone with him. You should be more like him. I hear you have a girl rooming around town. Pretty face too." She said.

"I thought you had a boyfriend currently." I said.

"You know me. I can't stay in one place too long. Kinda like you. How long have you been seeing her?" She asked.

"For a long time. Laken is the one person I know better then myself." I said.

"Well then maybe I will leave this girl alone. At least this time." She said with a smile. I nodded and left heading for the motel.

* * *

 **Laken**

We all meet up at night and talk over what we found out. Caelum and Layton had better luck then me but figure out that Mike and Ryan were top suspects in the case.

"So get some shut eye and see what else we find tomorrow." I said tired.

"Sounds good I am going to call some old contacts and see what else we can find out about these murders." Caelum said. I went to my room and laid down.

I awoke to my phone buzzing. I answered.

"This is Laken." I said.

"Hey Laken, it is Chase. I just wanted to ask about the case you are on." Agent Chase said.

"What about it?" I said.

"Well the cops there figured out it is one killer who was killing a group of friends, but the killer has no contacts with the friends at all. Her name is Olivia Dash. She has been MIA for three years now and her mother and father were killed on a hunting trip. I had a team look deeper into the hunting trip and the case screamed Wendigo." He said.

"So what do we know about the killer except for the supernatural aspect?" I asked.

"She has a brother named Fredrick Dash who is currently in Florida with his long time girlfriend Amelia. Fredrick was adopted when he was two by the Dash family. Olivia is killing her victims with a silver knife which is what is causing the burn marks." He said.

"Meaning she is hunting shifters." I said.

"SWAT plans to move in on her tonight. They think her plans are to kill Cole Wayne." Chase said.

"You think you can hold off on that until we talk to her." I asked.

"I can only do so much." He said.

"See you around Chase." I said.

"I hope not." He said before hanging up. I went to the room and looked at the two talking.

"We got a huge problem. The killer is not a shifter, but a hunter." I said.

"So we are dealing with a hunter?" Layton said.

"Olivia." Caelum said.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Her and her brother are both nephilims of a certain angel who helped me out in the day. In exchange for helping me, he asked me to watch over his children and check in on them from time to time. If she is arrested, lets just say some angels may come after her." Caelum said.

"That is just lovely." Layton said.

"Great, SWAT is planning to storm her boyfriend's house tonight and catch her killing him. We have to warn her or send her away." I said.

"Good plan, but how." Caelum said.

"We go to the cafe. She has been hanging out there lately." Layton said.

"Well we can try there or the house." I suggested.

"We will split up. Laken and I will check the house and Layton you check the cafe." Cael said. Layton hurried up in left as we went to the house. I knocked on the door and Cole answered.

"How may I help you two today?" He asked.

"I am just here to talk to your girlfriend, Snow about some murders lately. Have you seen her recently?" I asked.

"Snow? She left for the cafe but she is not returning my text. Is everything alright?" He asked. I showed him my badge.

"Can we talk to you for a second, Mr. Wayne?" I asked. He nodded and we walked in. Inside was normal with photos of the couple all over the walls.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Can I see your hand, Mr. Wayne?" Caelum asked. He showed his hand which hand a small cut on it.

"Sorry I cut myself when cooking dinner for me and Snow last night." He said.

"So Snow was here last night?" I asked.

"For a while, then we hung out at Mike's before he left for Ryan's house." He said.

"Do you know your girlfriend is using a false name?" Caelum said.

"Snow is a sweetheart who has been working her behind off to make a life after her brother's death." Cole said.

"The same brother who lives in Florida?" I asked. Cole looked at me annoyed.

"Who are you two anyways?" He asked.

"We work for the department of abnormal cases including this case." Caelum said.

"Fellow hunters?" Cole asked confused.

"Wait you are a hunter?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"But what about the group you hang with?" I asked.

"The Shifters allow humans to make themselves seem normal. I have been hunting them for a while now. Snow just joined to help me take them out." He said.

"Something is not right about this." Cael said.

"Why not?" He asked. Then we heard a shot gun and he fell to the floor. Another Cole stood behind him.

"Sorry for the mess. I have been trying to take care of these two new Shifters." New Cole said with a smile. "Gavin Loop by the way."

"Can we leave this crazy town?" I asked.

"We technically got it under control. I have one more shifter, but I plan to trap her tonight using this shifter." Cole said pulling out a silver knife and cutting the shifters arm. It screamed as smoke rose from the cut. "Trust me now."

"What can we do for now?" I asked.

"Let SWAT arrest Snow tonight. The real Snow is leaving for Arizona after her shift to meet with her cousin." He said.

"Make sense." Cael said with a smile. "Let's go Laken." We meet Layton and recapped on what happen.

"Same story that Snow gave me meaning they have the creature and plan to defeat it. Guess we can go home and work on our real misson. Hunting London White." Layton said.

* * *

 **Olivia Dash**

We were in California now. I had dyed my hair blue with streaks of purple. I change was nice.

"So how was William when you saw him?" Gavin asked.

"He was different. As if he was now stronger then before." I said.

"I agree. We better report this to the boss." Gavin said. I nodded as we entered the house. A man sat holding a drink with a girl on his side.

"I heard of your run in with Caelum. Will he be a problem?" He asked.

"No sir. Not right now." I said.

"Then we must finish our plans before he does become a problem. Lady Henry is paying double for this project." The man said as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

 **So the last part was not originally going to happen but I added it. I thought Olivia should be working against Caelum not for him. Another episode will be posted tonight. SO I will not do a preview for the next episode.**

 **Wayward Fairchild**


	35. Chapter 10: Book of the Damned

**Early A/N: This may make some of you cry. I am placing this episode before Season 10 Episode 18: Book of the Damned. The cry warning may make more sense now.**

* * *

 **Chuck**

'The girl was looking through books when she found something and decide she would check it out without Sam and Dean's help.' Then who would help her if not Sam and Dean? Then as soon as the idea came, it left. As if her finding the book was not going to happen. Or I could not see her. If I could not see her it was because of the White family and their stupid deals with the Empty long ago. It was the only reason I tolerated the Winchester living. Cause I knew one day the same people causing the problems and fixing them would be the ones to save the day once against this family who choose to defy destiny.

"Now where did Charlie go?" I asked one last time before looking into the future to see she got the book. How she got it was a utter mystery.

* * *

 **Laken**

The library was nice a big as I looked into the book, Caelum was talking about the other day when we were in the middle of a meeting.

"I heard rumors from my mother about the book but nothing more. I always thought it was some crazy tale she planned to tell me over and over to convince me anything could be possible." Caelum had said. I looked at the books and then up to see a girl with red hair looking for something. She looked at me and smiled before looking for the book. She went up to the librarian and seemed to ask about something. I again looked at the book I was looking at reading about the woman who created the book.

"Ma'am." The librarian said. I looked up. "What book are you reading?" She asked.

"It is a book on a book which was a nasty spell book." I said.

"She has the book you are looking for Ma'am." She told red head. I looked at red head curiously. The librarian went back to the counter and red-head sat across from me.

"What you reading that book for?" She asked quietly.

"Research project for my literature class on banned books. Apparently this book is so banned it went missing." I quietly responded.

"Interesting. Did it say where it went?" She asked.

"Sadly no." I said. "It is shame, Dean really could of used the knowledge in the book to get the mark off."

"So you know the Winchesters?" She asked.

"Meet them once or twice. I threatened to kill Cas once." I said.

"So why help them?" She asked.

"I found a lead and I kind of owe Cas. I mean I did threaten to kill him just for staring at me." I said. "Laken Woods by the way."

"Charlie Bradbury. So you think this may be a lead after all." She said.

"I have a idea on where to check next. A friend of mine's mother talked about it when he was young." I said.

"And where would that be?" She asked.

"England. He was raise in London, England or the outskirts. I am not for sure, but we can start there and see what we find." I suggested.

"How are we going to even get there?" She asked.

"Let's just say I have friends in interesting places." I said.

* * *

Layton and Chase meet us at the airport. Chase mumbled something about owing him big time for borrowing the plane. Layton just smiled as we boarded.

"By the way, Jay says we should meet them sometime for dinner when things settle down for us. I figured that would work once things settle down again." He said.

"Well that is good. Charlie, this is my brother Layton. He will be joining us on our adventure." I said.

"So how did you get the guy to let you borrow a plan?" She asked.

"Long story short. We work for him and take care of the cases which are supernatural. In exchange we get all the resources we ask for and our names clear from any prior charges in the United States as long as it connects to hunting monsters." He said with a smile.

"There is more to the story but that simplifies it for you." I said.

"I think I like you two. You remind me of Sam and Dean." She said.

"So we have been told by multiple people." Layton said.

"It must be the sibling thing." I said.

"So you guys have a lot of resources because this guy who is rich.." she started.

"Part of the FBI. We get real badges and everything." Layton said.

"Basically we take in children who have been torn from their families due to the supernatural forces." I said.

"So you take care of children though you two are still children yourself?" She asked.

"Well we have a guardian who checks in on us from time to time." Layton said.

"She kind of takes in females who families have been torn apart." I said.

"Well that is nice. I wish I had someone there after my mother's accident. You two seem to have each other even though you have no parents." She said.

"Actually our mother is a psychopath." Layton said.

"And our father is a hunter who fights monsters." I said. "He doesn't even know he has children."

"That is sad." Charlie said. We both looked at each other.

"It is better he doesn't know. We can protect him that way." Layton said.

"We just got used to him not being there in our lives." I said. We all looked at the table before we started talking about hunting and things we used to do before hunting. Charlie got into hunting because Dean and Sam which is very close to our story in a way. When we landed, We went to the library that Caelum sorted mentioned. After hours of searching we finally found it.

"Well here is a idea on where it is at." Layton said. I felt my phone pinged and checked to see a emergency text.

"We have to head back and deal with a breach but we will send the plan back to pick you up and bring you back to the States." I said.

"Well thanks for the help you did give me. I feel you guys have given me more help then I had before." She said.

"Well if you ever need any help then just call." I said handing her my number on a piece of paper.

"You two should have a book series like Dean and Sam." She said.

"It would be one crazy storyline." Layton joked as we went our separate ways. "So what is the emergency?"

"Chase said if we are found in England then we will be arrested on the spot. The Men of Letters are hunting us here." I whispered as we got to the airport and went to board the plan. We got on and flew home.

* * *

 **Dean**

It was between hunts and I knew I would not find anything, but I searched again. London Emilia White. The results came up the same. Prized scientist who lost her husband and went crazy. She was wanted in England, but no one else had heard from her since. The same results I got each time I typed in the name. The one human who I ever wanted to harm. Now the mark made the rage grow and her death would have been wonderful. Sam walked in the room and I closed the recent tab. Another secret hidden from Sam.

* * *

 **Jesse**

We looked at recent hunts. Ace and I were talking about one that interested us. I figured it would be a nice break from day to day life here at the compound. Ace was cool and all but he died get on my nerves once and a great while.

"Look at this one." Ace said. I read the article. Man killed by lover who was tricked into shooting a arrow from a great distant from brother. The article sound familiar.

"Want to go check this one out?" I asked.

"I do not see why not." Ace said. Ben and Clarie entered and Ben was telling her about some recent hunt he went on.

"Better then being here when they start flirting with each other again." I muttered.

"Flirting again?" Ace asked.

"Ben has a crush on Clarie but he won't tell her. It is like some sad soap opera here sometimes." I said.

"Sounds like my relationship with the girl I like. Sadly she has a boyfriend." Ace said.

"Life is like that sometimes." I said.

"Life is horrible and people you care about die." He said. I thought of my family and smiled. I checked on them from afar recently. They still wondered where their son was and if he was still alive, but they were safe.

"Yeah. People will die. That why I do not get attached to no one. Better to be alone then to worry about others who will only cause you more troubles." I said. I looked over the case. I nice break from the normal.

* * *

 **So I cut this short due to have trouble with finding enough information to keep with the Supernatural story. I could find nothing on the adventure Charlie had prior to the episode. Also I want to introduce the section with Chuck to introduce something about the White family which will be brought in later when... nvm I will explain later. Also Dean is hunting London. Why is he hunting London? Will we find out? Next time on Supernatural: Ace and Jesse call Laken to help them with a case about a town being overrun by myths. We will be back on March 28th with Episode 11: Bedtime Stories.**

 **Wayward Fairchild**


	36. Chapter 11: Bedtime Stories

"Then the creature ate the boys up and threw their bones to the wolves." The boy said as he looked at his group of friends. They were a average group a week ago before the death of Mike and the arrest of Olivia who died in jail, the boy thought. They were missing two more friends but it seemed to be alright to them. It was a weekend and the drinks were being passed quickly. The two girls were making out. Well the other took a sip of her drink and laid into her boyfriend.

"Your story is getting lamer and lamer lately." She said as she looked at his boyfriend. "You need a better boyfriend." She said jokingly.

"I had a better one, but he thought he was too good for me." the other boy to the first ones right said. He was looking at his boyfriend with a joking smile.

"I hated him. He was a jerk and who even names their child Luka." the boy said.

"That is nice come from you, Nigel. Your name does not fit you at all." the girl said. "At least Luka was extraordinary like his name." she said.

"I am starving. Can we just go get some burgers or something?" the boy who was dating the girl asked.

"Yeah and we can leave the lovers to do what they do best." Nigel said.

"I think we should at least tell them where we are going." the girl said.

"Hey Kat, Whit, we are going to get burgers." Nigel's boyfriend said.

"We heard you the first time." girl one said as she gave her and her girlfriend space.

"Besides you guys were already planning on leaving." the other girl said. They all looked at each other and nodded. The girl's boyfriend went over to the second girl.

"Don't stay out to late. I do not want to have to call mom and explain to her why my sister got caught naked in the woods." he said.

"Chill out, Al." the second girl said. They left leaving the girls alone.

"Damn maybe we should have kicked them out sooner." the first girl said.

"Kat." the other girl said in a annoyed tone. The other girl's lips landed on hers. There was rustling in the woods and they both separated.

"Very funny guys." Kat said. A woman wobbled out of the woods. The girls looked down and screamed when they saw the claws where her hands should be and the tail where her legs where suppose to be at. The drakaina killed them before slither back into the woods.

Thirty minutes later two boys arrived finding the bodies of the girls in the woods. The two boys looked at each other confused by the sight.

* * *

 **Laken**

I arrived to find the room a mess. I looked around for the two of them. I found Jesse on the floor asleep and Ace in the tub asleep. I turned on the water in the tub and grab a pail and filled it in the sink before pouring it over Jesse who jumped up.

"Morning boys." I said as a drenched Ace walked out of the bathroom.

"When did you get here?" Jesse asked.

"Very recently." I said. "So what is the case you are having trouble with?"

"Well it is a long story." they both said.

"Then start talking." I said.

"It started when we got here." Jesse said.

* * *

 **Jesse**

"So the file says that Olivia was arrested for killing her boyfriend so we should start by talking to Olivia." Jesse said. We got to the police station and showed our badges. Olivia was a brunette who was really cute. She had a older brother named Zach who she mentioned ran with her group of friends. Apparently her boyfriend, Max was making moves and she thought Zach had her kill her boyfriend on purpose.

"So let me get this straight you brother had you kill your boyfriend because he wanted to get in your pants?" Ace asked.

"Well yea. I saw my brother point out a target and I swore it was just a board with a target, but then after I shoot the arrow I realized it was Max tied up." She said crying. I gave her a tissue and she took it.

"Zach is hang out with Nigel. He is always with Nigel." She said. So we did some dig up on the friends think maybe it was a ghost or something, but there was no death or anything. Next thing we got called by the police to look into some statues. They found the bodies or two boys who hung with the group in statues. This was when we called you. When we got back to the motel I could not find my laptop. I asked Ace, but he still denies he stole it though it was in our room where I had it and no one had broke in.

* * *

 **Laken**

"Did you steal his laptop?" I asked.

"Of course not." Ace said. "Now what Jesse forgot to mention was what happen later that day."

Ace

"Have you seen my wallet?" I asked. Jesse was reading through books after his laptop went missing.

"Nope." He said.

"If you stole it because you think I stole your laptop then go to hell. I did not steal your damn laptop." I said as I looked around. "We should probably check out the woods where these friends hang out for hex bags. It might be a witch."

* * *

 **Laken**

"Did you steal his wallet?" I asked interrupting Ace.

"Of course not." Jesse said.

"Ace continue." I said Ace looked at me confused knowing I knew something they did not.

Ace

"Well if I had my laptop we could know if it was a witch." Jesse said. "Let's go."

"Yeah, I'll just look for my wallet when we get back." I said. We got to the woods and that is when we found two girls torn up and not alive. There was not hex bags and we identified as the girls who hang with Nigel and Zach.

* * *

 **Laken**

"You got here this morning so that is all." Ace said. Jesse nodded.

"Well I know what you two are dealing with." I said.

"What?" they asked.

"You are dealing with a trickster." I said.

"How do you know?" They said.

"I looked over the files. Now about the laptop and wallet those are easy. You left them back at base." I said. They both looked at each other.

"How long did you know we left our stuff at base?" Jesse said.

"I found your laptop on my desk with a note from Haven telling me she found it in the lounge." I said. "Your wallet was found in the kitchen again."

"Well then I guess we tricked ourselves into thinking we brought what we needed then." Jesse said.

"So how do we defeat a trickster?" Ace asked.

"Do not worry I got all the weapons we need for this case." I said holding up a bag with the stakes. "We just need to find the trickster before he claims another person. You gave the name Zach and Nigel. Does anyone have a grudge against either of them."

"I did find out from Olivia's bestie Tiff who hangs with the group that Nigel and his boyfriend broke up and that Nigel broke it off. He was tired of being treated poorly." Jesse said.

"Zach also broke up with a girl who was part of the group. We thought maybe she was a witch or something." Ace said.

"Then let's check out Nigel's ex first then we will find Zach's ex. Do you know Nigel's ex's name?" I asked.

"Luka Devon. He lives on the West side of campus and he seems to be a player." Ace said.

"He is obviously not our person. He seems like the opposite of most tricksters. He too noticeable." I said.

"Zach's ex's Catherine just came to town right before she got together with Zach." Ace said.

"Let's have a chat with Catherine then." I said as I head out the door. The two boy followed. We got to her house and I knocked on the door. A woman answered.

"Need something?" She asked.

"FBI." I said. "You are Catherine Lane?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Kat Lewis, your ex-boyfriend's sister passed away last night we want to know where you were and see what you might now about anyone who would want to harm Miss. Lewis or her partner." I said. She let us in.

"Sorry for the mess." She said as we entered the living room. There were candies on the table and wrappers around the bowl. I looked at her book shelf.

"Greek myths?" I asked.

"I am a huge fan of the classic myths." She said.

"Candy?" Jesse said.

"Every girl likes candy." She said looking at him curiously.

"Heard of the name Loki before." I asked.

"From the Norse myths? He is lame." She said.

"He was a great trickster." I said. Jesse smiled as he stood up and so did Ace. "You not so much." She smiled and snapped her fingers and a wolf came out of no where. I jumped over the wolf and stabbed her and she died. The wolf disappeared.

"They seem weaker then they act." Jesse said.

"She is not Loki. Loki is a difficult one." I said.

"Who is he?" Jesse asked.

"He is the one who kidnapped Gabriel." I said before we left. We head back to base. Upon arriving Caelum threw his bag in my car.

"Cael." I said. "No one drives my car, but me."

"Good because I need your help tracking down Loki. I got a idea on where he might be and how to get to him. Her name is Kali and she is apparently a old girlfriend of my father so she may want to help us find him." Cael said.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work then you are banned from field work until you get a good nights sleep." I said.

"Yes ma'am." he said before we left and headed for the border.

* * *

 **Layton**

I called Emma and Ben into the room. Henry stood beside me. They all looked at me in shocked. They were probably expecting Laken to call them since I had made it sound like she need them.

"Where is Laken?" Ben asked.

"She is out of town on another mission." I said. "I needs some help with something I just found and I want no one to tell Laken."

"What could you need help on?" Ben asked.

"I found someone that is special to London. He is in town and we are going to capture him." I said.

"Who is it?" They asked.

"A mole." I said. "We have a spy on base and they are going to tell us everything they know."

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up in a few hours. Sorry for the wait my original version got deleted and I got so so mad and so I felt it was safer for me to step back and take a break. Next time on Woods Twins, Laken and Cael go on a goose chase to find his dad and Layton takes care of a mole. Who is the mole?**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	37. Chapter 12: Son of Angel

**Caelum**

"You want me to keep Laken busy well you deal with a mole?" I asked.

"More or less yes." Layton said as we were talking in Laken's office.

"Who is the mole?" I asked.

"Cade. He has been sneaking out of here so often so I had Henry follow him. He is meeting with London behind our backs." Layton said.

"So I keep Laken away and you find out where London is or something on London without setting her lapdog off that you figured out about his spying." I said.

"Yep." Layton said.

"Well Kali has something on Gabriel and I have been hunting him down for a while." I said.

"Then take Laken. She always enjoys your company and you two are cute together." He said.

"Do not call us cute." I said as I left. I walked into my room and grabbed my bag. I head out and saw Laken. Jesse and Ace nodded to me on their way into base. I set my bag in her car.

"Cael." Laken said. "No one drives my car, but me."

"Good because I need your help tracking down Loki. I got a idea on where he might be and how to get to him. Her name is Kali and she is apparently a old girlfriend of my father so she may want to help us find him." I said.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work then you are banned from field work until you get a good nights sleep." Laken said. Could she tell I have not slept in so long?

"Yes ma'am." I said before we left and headed for the border. We passed Mexico and got to the city where Kali said to meet her. We pulled up to a shady house with two men guarding. We walked over.

"We are here to talk with Kali, we have a appointment." I said. They lead us in and Kali laid on a couch watching us entered.

"You definitely look like Gabriel." She said as she looked me over. "Are you as good in bed?"

"I wouldn't know. You are Kali?" I asked. Laken watched us talking and I noticed she was keeping close to me.

"Who is the girl? I figured you would come alone." She said.

"This is my girlfriend, Laken Winchester." I said. She looked Laken up and down.

"Your Dean's child." She said.

"You meet my father?" I asked.

"My friends died because of your father and his brother." She said.

"I'm sorry?" Laken said.

"It was their own fault for trying to deal with an archangel." Kali said. Laken nodded.

"I am guessing they did not kill them." Laken told me.

"No it was the archangel." She said.

"You said you knew something." I said.

"About Loki? He is off in some beach last I heard. I really called you here for some information about a certain demon." She said.

"So you tricked me here because of a demon?" I said.

"Not just any demon." She said. "He is the demon who your father fought once. If anyone can beat him, it is you. He is on the west side of town."

"Alright." Cael said. "We will look into it. Thanks for your time." Kali smiled and we left.

* * *

 **Layton**

I sat on the counter as Cade walked in followed by Ben. Cade looked at the both of us confused.

"Did something happen?" Cade asked.

"We just found out that Lacy is in North Carolina. We were going to get a team together, want to join?" I asked.

"I actually have something to do. I found a case near by." Cade said.

"Really? You mean the werewolf that Jesse just went and took care of?" I asked.

"Oh then I guess I can come." Cade said.

"That is awesome. Be ready to go in five." I said.

"Five?" Cade asked.

"Yep. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked.

"No sir." Cade said. "I just got to grab my bag." Cade said.

"Of course." I said. I got off the counter and headed for my bag. Emma and Ben got up front and I got in the back with Cade. We drove for a while. Cade looked out the window. I grabbed his phone and threw it out the window. He did not notice. We headed for Indiana.

* * *

 **Caelum**

We stopped at the sidewalk where the demons men were standing. Four demons stood there and I noticed another one in the middle. He had to be the one Kali was talking about. Laken walked ahead of me and pulled out a angel blade.

"Wow little one." the one in the middle said. He definitely was the leader.

"Kali sent us." I said.

"Kali said she was sending Gabriel not some boy." The middle one said with a smile. "Though the girl is a cutie."

"I can also kill you with my eye closed." Laken said.

"Gabriel apologizes but he is dealing with a old enemy. You will have to deal with me instead." I said. His men moved out of the way as I pulled out a angel blade. The demon lounged at me and I moved out of the way scratching the arm of the demon. He went to attack and I stabbed his leg. He grimaced. I saw Laken had killed three of the four demons. The demon hit me on the back of the head. I fell like a brick hit me. I slammed the angel blade in to his chest. His eyes glowed and he fell to the ground. I smiled as I looked at Laken who was standing over two dead bodies.

"Five demons gone and no one is going to be missing them." Laken said.

"Guess I owe you now." I said.

"Let's go back and you can repay me at base." Laken said.

"You are driving though." I said.

"Of course I am driving that is my baby." Laken said as we got into the car and headed back to base. I only hoped that Layton was done with whatever he was plan to do to Cade.

* * *

 **Layton**

Ben pulled into the cabin driveway. Cade looked confused as we got out of the car.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"A safe house on the way." I said.

"Some of us want some sleep." Ben said.

"Couldn't Lacy move though?" Cade asked.

"Yeah she could." I said.

"Well then why not continue." Cade asked.

"We need rest." I said as we all entered the safe house. Jesse and Ace were already there loading guns.

"I thought Jesse was on a werewolf hunt." Cade said.

"Actually I have been on a trickster hunt, but I got a call as soon as I got home saying their was a mole that need taken care of." Jesse said. Cade turned to run but I hit him over the head.

"Make it look like a accident." I told them as I grab his bag and went through it finding all the information he had on us.

"What will we tell Laken?" Emma asked.

"He went on a werewolf hunt and never came back." I said. We all left as the cabin went up in flames.

* * *

 **Laken**

I got back to hear chatter as everyone was talking. Apparently Cade went on a hunting trip and never came back. I found Jesse eating a cookie in the kitchen.

"So what happen with Cade?" I asked.

"Layton took care of him. You said he would if someone told him what Cade did." Jesse told me. "Are you going to tell him about the spy you have working for you currently?"

"She still is in contact with you?" I asked.

"I have her wrapped around my finger right now." Jesse said with a smile.

"Then we will not tell him until things changed. If he knew I was testing him, then things would turn for the worse." I said. "I found a case that I am going to see if he wants to check out with me. It is a missing person case that Chase asked me to look into. It is not supernatural but it will look good for us if we take other cases as well."

"Chase has you working hard lately." Jesse said.

"I need the jobs after what happen between Ace, you, and me." I said.

"That was a while ago. Has Caelum hear about that incident?" Jesse asked.

"No and he will never hear about it." I said.

"Have fun on the missing person case. Hopefully you figure it out as fast as the trickster case." He said.

"You need to study some supernatural beings so you don't get caught in their tricks again." I said.

"Still cannot believe it was the girl." Jesse told me. I walked out and looked for Layton. He was laying on the floor of the library.

"Hey I got a case for the both of us." I said.

"What type of case?" Layton asked.

"A non-supernatural case." I said.

"Sounds boring, but I will go." He said getting up. "I just need to go get my bag."

"Meet in ten?" I asked.

"I will be there." He said as he ran off. I looked at Moira who shook her head. Only three people knew my plans. Those three people were trusting me with their lives. Sometimes I wished my mother and just sent me to live with my father. I would have been better off without this stress in my life.

* * *

 **Next time on Woods Twins, Laken and Layton look into a missing persons case that turns supernatural. What would you do with the chance to change your life? Woods Twins Episode 13: Missing life returns on May 9th. (Sorry I have a lot of projects come up in April and finals so Episode 13 is being delayed.)**

 ** **~Wayward Fairchild****


	38. Chapter 13: Missing Life

**Laken**

I drove down the road past some more abandon building as Layton talked to me over the phone.

"So I looked throughout past newspapers and I got nothing on this case so far. It may be just a psycho that kidnaps random people from time to time." Layton said. I saw a light in the warehouse flash. It did not look normal.

"Alright. Meet back at the motel by five. I am going to check out something at one of these warehouses then I will be heading back." I said.

"Alright. Be careful Lake." He said.

"You too." I said as I parked my car before opening the trunk to grab a gun and a flashlight. Better safe then sorry. I walked into the building and looked around before I felt like something was following me. I turned and saw a blue light before I passed out.

I awoke to the smell of bacon. I opened my eyes to see I was in a unfamiliar room. I got up and walked down the hallway following the smell. I noticed someone must have changed me into a AC/DC band shirt and shorts because I know I did not change into these clothes. I entered a kitchen in the maze of rooms to see Dean cooking breakfast and Layton already sitting down eating.

"Morning sleepyhead." Dean said as he hand me a plate. I took it still looking at the situation.

"Hey Layton, I think I am spacing out. Do you remember what happen after our phone call last night?" I asked as I sat across from him. He looked at me confused.

"We never talked to each other via phone last night. We hung out with Uncle Sammy last night while Dad and Cass went on a hunt." Layton said.

"I was driving my car last night though." I said.

"Must have been a dream, Lake. You still wanting the impala I see." Layton said focusing on his breakfast.

"She can wait to get the impala. Now you two have school in a bit." He said as if he was a normal dad who raised us. Sam walked in grabbing a plate.

"But I know I was driving the 'stang last night. I had her all freshly washed and I was getting mad about the dirt around the factories." I said.

"Lake, how much have you had to drink this morning?" Layton asked.

"I think you should stay home and rest. You obviously are losing it." Dean said. I ate my breakfast thinking about what was going on. Then I figured it out. Whatever happen involves the supernatural and it had to do with the missing person case. After breakfast, Layton went to school while I went to study for anything that grants wishes. Dean found me in the library looking up things.

"I do not think this is going to help with a hangover Lake." He said using Layton's nickname for me.

"I just want to be prepared in case of anything. Have you ever ran into a creature that grants wishes?" I asked.

"Djinn are the only thing but their wishes come with a price." He said.

"What type of price?" I asked.

"They typical feed on the victim and let them live in a fake life as they suck the life out of them." He said. I saw a boy about my age who looked like he was close to death's door behind him.

"Behind you!" I shouted thinking it was a ghost. He disappeared as Dean turned around.

"I don't see anything Lake." He said.

"He was behind you until you turned around." I said.

"You must be seeing things." He said before he gave me a hug. "I know it hasn't been the easiest couple of years with me and Sam gone a lot and losing Bobby who was like a grandpa to you, but we will figure this out. I promise." Then he left me there. I want to believe this was my life but then I though of Ben and Emma and figured they couldn't have been in this reality. I got up and started looking into missing person cases. I found the ones that Layton and I were looking into. I figured borrowing Dean's car would get me in trouble in this fake world but it was a fake world and the impala wasn't his. So I swiped the keys and got out of Kansas before either of them found out. I went to South Dakota to switch cars and kidnap my real baby who was still in great condition considering she had been ignored for so long. I got to the warehouse and walked around looking for some sign that I had been here in my world but it looked fake in a way. As if I had never been here. My phone went off but I ignored it. I tried to think of a way out but I did not know how to leave. My phone rang again and I decided to answer.

"Laken Deana Winchester! Where the hell is my car?!" Dean voiced yelled as if this was a reality.

"South Dakota. I broke down and ran off to Bobby's. I guess I was annoyed with life." I lied.

"I will be there in a bit. You better not have hurt her!" He said as if his car was in real danger from his daughter he never knew he had.

"Sorry Dad." I said before hanging up.

"Most people can never even realize it is fake." a voice said. I turned to see Cael.

"William Caelum." I said.

"You know Will is fine." he joked.

"Are you real or fake?" I asked.

"More real then anyone else. You called out to me Laken so I am here." He said.

"This is a djinn isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I could feel you were hurt. I can't help you escape your mind only you can do that." He said. Then he disappeared. I turned to see Dean, Sam, and Layton.

"You won't leave me here alone sissy." Layton said.

"We can be family." Sam said.

"You can be a normal teen." Dean said. I thought of Cael. He was somewhere in my world waiting for me to come home and I had to come home on my own. I looked at my hand which held the gun I stole from the impala and I aimed and shot. I woke to see Layton in front of me working on getting me down. I saw something behind him.

"Behind you." I muttered. He moved and stabbed the creature. The creature died leaving us and two others alone.

"So much for a normal case." Layton joked as he got me down before helping the others. I passed out as Layton placed me in the passenger seat of the Mustang.

I awoke to Cael and Layton talking. They were keeping quiet but I made out some of the words like djinn and dad.

"You know I can kinda hear you two bobble heads." I muttered.

"Welcome back to the land of reality." Layton joked. "Let me guess you were a only child who ruled the world."

"We lived with Dad and went to normal school." I said.

"Weirder things have happen." He said.

"Layton how did you find me?" I asked.

"You left your phone in your car. I used GPS trackers to find your location and then I got a call from Cael warning me about a djinn in the area. Though I still do not know how he knew where we were or about the djinn." Layton said.

"I told him. He came to me when I called him in the other world." I said.

"I hate other worlds." Layton muttered.

"I called you after we talked." Cael told Layton.

"The sad thing is that it was a very nice dream. I swore the bacon was to die for." I joked.

"Who made it?" Layton asked.

"Dean. He kinda made us food before school which I skipped." I said.

"Anything else happen?" Layton asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"I stole his car and left it after I got my car back." I said not wanting to mention the hug to Layton. I rather not mention any interaction between me and the fake version of our father.

I was released and back home quickly. I was in my office when Jesse came in. He handed me a picture of Lacy standing at a train station in North Carolina.

"When was this taken?" I asked.

"Two days ago." Jesse said.

"Our spy tell you about this?" I asked.

"She said the meeting is at noon in two days time. Be there or else." Jesse told me as I looked at the photo.

"Layton is busy correct?" I asked.

"Henry and Layton went to Missouri to look into a possible vampire attack." Jesse said.

"Good. I will head out tonight and meet our spy in private." I said.

"All do respect, I should be there since I am her handler." Jesse said.

"Fine." I said as I looked at the door. Moira walked in having heard everything.

"I think you should bring back up in case the spy turns rogue and tries to harm you." She said.

"That is why I have you and Jesse backing me up. Cael is only a phone call away at all times so I should be fine." I said.

"Will you be okay to travel after the last case?" Moira asked. I got up and began to exit the office.

"Of course I am. I am Laken Woods. I can do anything I set my mind too." I said as I walked out of my office to do my checks.

* * *

 **Unknown**

I walked into the room and dropped my bag. I had a miss call from my aunt and a message from Jesse. I decide to read Jesse's message first.

She will be there to meet you.

Short sweet and to the point like always. I called back my aunt.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I am in North Carolina looking into a case. I got in last night." I lied.

"Well make it quick. I need you back in Maryland by Friday to take care of the pest once and for all. I may have a location in the next few weeks." She said.

"I will be there in four days, Auntie." I said as I sat there looking at the time on the motel clock. It was late.

"Good see you in four days." She said before hanging up. I landed on the bed and fell asleep to the sound of cars passing the motel.

* * *

 **So it is June not May. I did a note saying I was updating in May instead of June once it was June. Woods Twins as two more chapters for this season. Who is unknown? Will the capture Lacy? Why is Layton and Henry gone? Who felt sorry for Laken? Who thought Laken was a idiot for stealing Dean's baby? When will the twins finally face off with London? All will be revealed (Sort of) in episode 14: The Sister. Which will be out next week.**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	39. Chapter 14: The Sister

**Layton**

I ran with Henry on my heels as we got out of the woods. We heard the howl behind us as the two hounds followed us. We made it to the hotel and placed the gopher dust around the doors and windows. We laid on the floor for a while. He was barely holding it together. I grabbed my phone but it had no battery and the charger was in the car. Go figures. We laid there for a second before we moved to the beds. I did not sleep though and I knew Henry was not either. The demons words were both in our heads.

"On of you will die. Neither of you should be alive. Sadly we cannot kill both of you but one. The hounds will kill on of you by the end of tonight."

I looked at Henry who was obviously as scared as I was. We had no contact with the outside world. We were stuck and no one could find us. I got up and paint demon traps at the door and window and placed salt behind the gopher dust. Henry stayed still but did not say anything as we sat there.

"They are not lying Layton. We both should be dead." He said.

"So? Neither should Laken and Moira yet they are running around like they own the place." I said.

"Moira has not told you everything about herself." Henry said. I looked away. Something did not add up with Moira and I need to know what it was. Henry knew something but I wanted Moira to tell me.

"Let's focus on the situation at hand. We are being hunted by demons currently." I said. Henry nodded as if agreeing with the new focus. I sat down hearing the howls as we began to write out some plan they would probably not work.

* * *

 **Laken**

I entered the train station with Jesse. He stood behind me looking at the trains. I saw her before she was close enough to see us. She was wearing black jeans and a black shirt as she walked to the bench we were suppose to meet at. She sat down not looking at me or Jesse. Lacy had not changed since we last meet.

"You know we should not be meeting Dee." She said using my middle name instead of my first name. Something only few people did.

"It was a emergency. After your mother's death, we need a new plan." I said.

"Veda and my mother were the only ones to always know London's location until recently. She know trust me with this information." Lacy said.

"Where does she plan to be in a week?" I asked.

"Your old house were she lived when you and Layton were infants. She still owns the property. She wants to make a deal to destroy you twins once and for all." Lacy said.

"With a demon?" I asked.

"With the nephilim offspring of a archangel. She thinks she found one. Which is weird since last time I check the angels were killing nephilims as babies." She said curious.

"There is one alive." I said thinking of William Caelum. He was the only known one.

"They will meet in a week there." she said.

"William would not destory us." I said. Lacy shock her head.

"London says she has the one thing he loves more then life." Lacy said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"His sister." Lacy said.

* * *

 **Layton**

We finished our plans and were getting ready to leave when we heard the sound of hounds. I looked at him surprise. They had been gone for two hours and now they were back. Henry was in the rest room and I was waiting for him to continue are plan when I heard a scream. I ran out with a angel blade. I felt the blade hit the ground. Henry was outside being attacked. I ran and killed one of the hounds but before I could kill the other one Henry mouthed 'sorry' before the hound tore him apart. I killed it as I stood their over his body. I felt a tear before warm arms were wrapped behind me. I went to attack the new enemy but a voice I recognized greeted me.

"I am so sorry." Moira said as I cried on her shoulder. She held me for a bit before we pulled apart to head into the room.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"Henry called me." She said. "He told me about the hounds and what he was planning. I tried to call you but you were not answering your phone."

"It is dead." I said.

"I should have come with you guys. I was worried about Laken and this stupid plan of hers that I forgot to check on you." She said. I nodded as we began to walk back then I stopped.

"what plan?" I asked.

"She has a spy working for London. She went to meet the spy today." Moira said.

"What is the real plan?" I said knowing Laken had many ideas up in her mind.

"She is going to kill London once and for all. She has a location thanks to her spy who she is meeting today at a train station." Moira said.

"Do I know the spy? Can she be trusted?" I asked.

"Yes you know her and she told us about the last spy among our ranks." Moria said.

"Laken knew about the spy." I said.

"She wanted to test you. See if you would make the hard decision. She was worried you went weak when you were in hiding." Moria said.

"She knew I was alive and in hiding. She was after something else." I said. Moira looked away.

"She is after London. She knew if you were brought out of hiding then London would come after the two of you." She said.

"Where is Laken?" I asked.

"Meeting a spy." She said.

"Who is the spy?" I asked.

"It is better if you do not know who the spy is." Moira told me.

"I just lost Henry and I am losing my sister to revenge. Who the hell is the spy?" I asked.

"Lacy. Lacy is the spy." Moira said. I got to my car and she followed. "Where are you going?"

"To kill my cousin." I said getting in my car and heading towards base.

* * *

 **Laken**

We head our separate ways and I called William to tell him what I found out. Jesse stayed close to me as we head into town. Once we were on the road heading back to base my phone rang.

"This is Laken." I said.

"We got a issue." Moira said on the other end.

"What is up?" I asked.

"Layton knows about the spy and he is in a bad mood. Henry was killed my some hounds." She said. I looked at Jesse.

"Alright be there when I can get there. He was going to base right?" I asked.

"Yes, he will probably be there in a day or two." She said.

"Well we will be there in a day if I drive through. See you then." I said before hanging up.

"What happen?" He asked.

"Layton is on to our plans. We need to move to plan B." I said.

"You want to bring Layton in on the plans." Jesse said.

"Better then leaving him in the dark about everything." I said. He nodded as we headed back towards based.

* * *

 **Lacy**

I walked into my apartment. I felt a familiar presence. I turned to see the angel who had been stalking me for a while. He had been watching me for some reason. I knew why but I wonder if he had.

"Here again. Don't trust that I have nothing to hide." I said.

"You kidnapped a soul from Heaven and brought someone back from the dead. Either return the soul or pay." he said pulling his blade out.

"The girl is none of my concern now either leave or I will have to make you." I said pulling a gun out of my purse. "This gun contains the same metal from your blade in the bullets."

"A angel gun?" He said with a smile.

"I am shocked no one thought of it before." I said. Before I knew it London walked in with the girl. The girl looked at the angel and me and London smiled.

"The girl should die for his crime. a life for a life, right?" She said. The angel looked between us before I held up the gun.

"Do you want to risk your life on a silly saying?" I asked. Then before I knew It I felt something burning my chest. I looked down to a blade coming out and I felt myself fall as the angel smiled.

"I will take the life for a life deal." he told London as I felt the darkness come to me.

* * *

 **Layton**

I paced back in forth as Laken and Jesse entered with Moira and Cael following. Cael looked at me liked he was just called in. Ben, Emma and Haven stumbled in talking but also looking confused. Laken put a hand up.

"Today we lost two members of the Woods family in just hours. Henry was killed on a hunt and a spy we had working for us was killed while in her room." She said. Everyone looked at me before turning back to Laken. "We did located London though and will be heading to stop her. We have another problem though. She has a young hunter in her hands that she want to use against a member of our team."

"The girl is in danger and we believe she was used as leverage to kill the spy so we do not know if we are walking into a trap or not." Jesse said.

"We need to make a plan to save everyone." I said. Laken looked at me surprised by my addition to the knowledge she just dropped on us.

"Where will Laken be?" Ben said. Laken smiled.

"Lawrence, Kansas. Home of the Winchesters." she said.

* * *

 **The war between the Twins and London is brewing. Who will win? Who might die? Who is the girl? When will Wayward Fairchild stop asking questions? All will be answered by next week in episode 15: The Last Sacrifice!**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


	40. Chapter 15: The Last Sacrifice

**Layton**

I paced back in forth as Laken and Jesse entered with Moira and Cael following. Cael looked at me liked he was just called in. Ben, Emma and Haven stumbled in talking but also looking confused. Laken put a hand up.

"Today we lost two members of the Woods family in just hours. Henry was killed on a hunt and a spy we had working for us was killed while in her room." She said. Everyone looked at me before turning back to Laken. "We did located London though and will be heading to stop her. We have another problem though. She has a young hunter in her hands that she want to use against a member of our team."

"The girl is in danger and we believe she was used as leverage to kill the spy so we do not know if we are walking into a trap or not." Jesse said.

"We need to make a plan to save everyone." I said. Laken looked at me surprised by my addition to the knowledge she just dropped on us.

"Where will Laken be?" Ben said. Laken smiled.

"Lawrence, Kansas. Home of the Winchesters." she said.

* * *

 _ **24 Hours Later**_

 **Laken**

Once I rose above the noise and confusion...

The radio was still playing even when the rest of the car was a wreck. My car. I saw London as she picked up Caelum and looked at him like he was nothing.

"Son of Gabriel. The chosen warrior of Michael. How have you fallen from your royal stance." She smiled as she threw him across. Her eyes were blood red as she looked at Layton and me.

"Today will be the end of a old era in more ways then one." London said.

* * *

 _ **12 Hours earlier**_

 **Laken**

We made it into Lawerance. The sky was bright as normal. We stopped at a diner and everyone sat at different tables. Cael, Ben, Emma, Haven and I sat at one table. Jesse, Moira, Layton, and Ace were at another table. The waitress surviving our table flirted with Caelum. I kept my hand on his knee. He put his arm around me and she stopped flirting but I did not miss the dirty looks she gave me. As we eat we discussed strategies to take out London or stopping her from whatever business she had here besides meeting with a mysterious nephilim which I knew Caelum would not talk about around the others. We talked for a bit on strategy before we head to a local hotel. We got rooms closer to the lower levels. No one had to know that we were here but to be safe we need a easy exit. Caelum and I shared a room since we Moira had volunteer to take a room to herself after watching me at the diner. I looked at the queen size bed. Caelum sat in a chair and pulled out some notes.

"She has your sister." I said.

"My sister is dead. She just wants us to think she has my sister." Caelum said.

"William." I said.

"I am being honest. I was at her grave not that long ago." He said.

"Still if she is not lying then we have to save her." I said.

"We will when the time comes." Caelum said looking at me. I sat on the bed.

"If this is our last night..." I started. He smiled.

"You never change Lake." He said.

"I have changed a lot sent you meet me but you have not changed a bit." I said.

"I have changed more then you know." He said getting up. "If it is our last night then I hope I spend my last hours in your arms."

"You have no way with words, Will." I said as he closed the distance.

"You are the first one to call me Will in a long time." He said before kissing me deeply. I laid back onto the bed and he moved closer to me.

"I love you Laken Deana." He said.

"I love you to William." I said.

* * *

 **Layton**

Moira, Jesse, Ace, and Ben were in Ben's and my room as we discussed what to do about the nephilim. Moira thinks he will not show since he is an angel offspring.

"Laken thinks we are safe from any threat of the nephilim also." I pointed out.

"Let's just say Laken knows him better then anyone." Moira said as she looked through the records of what we could get on the guy. I swore I knew something but my memories were acting up lately. Must have been something to do with the dying thing. We all made a back up plan in case he showed up. As I went to sleep I heard Ben on the phone and a female voice on the other end.

"When I get back from this hunt we will go on a real date. I promise." He said. I fell asleep thinking of Moira and Jacob.

* * *

 _ **11 hours and 55 minutes later**_

 **Laken**

We drove around town in teams looking for where London would make the meeting with the Cael. He was more quiet then normal today. Layton was in back seat. He was complaining about the classic rock channel as I let Bon Jovi play through the car. I decide singing along would not hurt.

"And I walk these streets a load six string on my back." I sang.

"I play for keeps because I might not make it back." Cael sang along. Layton groaned as we continued to sing the song. After the song end, the people talked about the weather changes when something hit my car and we rammed into a tree.

"Everyone okay?" I asked as the boys looked at me. We all got out and that was when I realized my arm was most likely broken. In front of us stood a red eyed London who looked like she just crawled out of hell.

"So I was right to believe I had a spy on my tail." She said.

"You killed your own niece." I said.

"Blood is blood." She spat before Cael went to attack her. She knocked him to the ground quickly. Layton attacked her but she knocked him to the ground.

Carry on my Wayward Son

There will be peace when you have come

I was knocked to the ground next. She barely gave me a chance to fight.

Lay your weary head to rest

don't you cry no more

She slowly walked to where Cael was laying.

Once I rose above the noise and confusion...

The radio was still playing even when the rest of the car was a wreck. My car. I saw London as she picked up Cael and looked at him like he was nothing.

"Son of Gabriel. The chosen warrior of Michael. How have you fallen from your royal stance." She smiled as she threw him across. Her eyes were blood red as she looked at Layton and me.

"Today will be the end of a old era in more ways then one." London said. Then she was hit by a truck. Moira jumped out as did Jesse. Ben, Emma, Haven, and Ace had guns ready to fire in the back. London stood up looking at us.

"I hate to tell you, but you just signed your death certificate." I said. I ran at her knowing my arm was broken and attacked. Other red eye men of letters appeared. The others were fighting them. After a while, I stabbed London and she fall to the ground as did the others. They more or less disappeared from the human eye. I turned to look at Layton who was smiling when everything went black. I had for a second heard a scream as if someone was calling for me before I turned to see nothing.

* * *

 **Caelum**

I stood there as a portal appeared below Laken and Layton took them right in front of my eyes.

"Lake!" I shouted running towards her. She was gone before I could do anything. I turned to see Ben and Moira still left.

"What do we do?" Ben said.

"Return to base and figure out what London was up to." She said firmly. I looked at Laken's car.

"Help!" cried a voice behind a tree. I looked at the other two and we ran for the tree. There behind it tied to the tree was Cynthia. I let loose the rope and looked at her.

"That crazy lady brought me to life after I died. She killed a girl." Cynthia cried and I held her close. Ben and Moira looked confused.

"We will talk back at base. Let's get her to safety." I said. We headed back to based with one goal in mind.

 _ **Two Years Later**_

 **Laken**

I awoke in a field next to Layton. He was asleep as was everyone else. I got up and looked around. We were all two years older. What happen in those two years? I noticed Ben, Moira, and Cael were missing. I looked around and saw Agent Chase with men at the edge of the field surrounding us.

"Agent Woods?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"We need to bring you and your group in for questioning." He said before leading me to a helicopter. Inside he hand me earphones with a microphone.

"How long have we been gone?" I asked figuring we had been missing.

"Two years." He said.

"You mean to tell me in two years no one has come looking for us?" I asked.

"Caelum, Ben and Moira did for a while but they stopped when they found a lead that hinted towards your demise." He said. I looked out the window.

"How long have I been presumed to be dead?" I asked.

"A month now." He said. That is all the information I needed. Where ever we had gone there was no coming back from yet somehow we were back.

* * *

 **So I am taking a break to finish up stuff with school. Season 4 and 5 will be written following Season 13 and 14 of Supernatural which lead Season 6 to follow Season 15. With that there will possible be a Season 7 depending on what happens in Season 15. Have a awesome year. We will pick up next summer with season 4 hopefully. Dates will be released next year.**

 **~Wayward Fairchild**


End file.
